


Ache

by CharlieFenwick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 56,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieFenwick/pseuds/CharlieFenwick
Summary: October 1981- Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall share a toast, and the memories, of everything that Gellert Grindelwald and Tom Riddle took from them. "Time and whiskey won't heal your heart, Minerva," Dumbledore warned her before assigning her to see to welfare of the newest member of Hogwarts staff, Severus Snape.
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

Hello all! Here's an idea that just wouldn't leave me be. I own nothing. In addition, I cannot even take credit for the pub name "Grave Concoctions." Alas, it is taken from the Apothecary located in Falkreath in Skyrim. Please forgive me, it just seemed like such a great name for a pub!

______

October 31, 1981

Minerva McGonagall smoothed her cloak as she stepped silently into Grave Concoctions. It was a large pub, frequented by members of the Order, and was located in Wizarding London. Minerva slipped in quickly and grabbed a single glass and a bottle of special reserve elf-made whiskey.

It had been little over an hour ago that she'd watched Dumbledore drop off young Harry Potter at his Aunt's doorstep. She was still heated about the arrangement. The pub was toasting the infant, his parents, Dumbledore, lost friends and family, and even the Ministry. She noticed Mundungus Fletcher was passed out on a nearby table. Sturgis Podmore was getting cheeky with a cocktail waitress near the bar. Across the room, Algie Longbottom was leading a group in song.

Minerva wanted to be alone. Her head was pounding, her back was aching, and above all else she felt a horrible sense of dissatisfaction that she couldn't shake. She quickly made her way from the bar to the stairwell that led to the upper floors. There was a small window that led to the roof of the building. She planned to sneak outside, sit on the roof, and enjoy her solitude.

As she made her way upstairs, she nodded to Guy Martin, the French ambassador and a long-time supporter of Dumbledore. She passed several other Order members and supporters, including three members of her staff- Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick, and Rolanda Hooch- who were supposed to be at Hogwarts.

"The feast was done," Pomona said in an apologetic tone with a hiccup, "And besides, you're here."

Minerva gave her colleagues a curt nod and went on her way. She was a woman on a mission to find a little solitude.

When she at last emerged from the smoky, smelly pub into the cool night air she breathed a sigh of relief. She poured herself a large dose of her favourite medicine and raised the glass to her lips. Looking out on the London skyline she paused. The bright lights off in the distance contrasted sharply with the darkness of Diagon Alley. It reminded her of her time living in London, many years earlier. She began to feel tears welling up in her eyes. Her vision blurred. She closed her eyes, took a long drink, and tried to wipe the memory from her mind.

Voldemort was dead. He was gone. She should feel relieved. But instead, all she felt was the taste of disgust. She slammed her drink and immediately poured another. Minerva had spent the better part of the last thirty years trying to bring down the Dark Lord. She'd aided Dumbledore in every aspect of the war against Voldemort. Now that he was gone she didn't know what to do with herself. She'd lost everything fighting Voldemort. She had accepted the job at Hogwarts because it worked well for her duties with the Order. She could work closely with Dumbledore, have a vast resource for her research, and recruit students to the Order.

Now that the war was done she wasn't sure she wanted to stay. She had never imagined life beyond the war. She'd honestly thought she wouldn't live to see the end of it.

Taking another long drink she realized she was still crying.

"It gets better," a familiar voice said. She sat up straight and wiped her eyes.

Albus Dumbledore sat down next to her on the roof.

"There's a whole pub full of friends and like-minded, high spirited people down there celebrating," he said with a smile. "Perhaps you should join them."

She dismissed his suggestion and insisted she was fine. They sat in silence for a time, staring blankly out into the night, lost in their own thoughts.

"We never truly know the depth of our love until we face the reality of separation," Dumbledore said solemnly. Minerva sniffled.

"You can drink away your headache or the stiffness in your back," he went on, "but you cannot drink away the memories or the pain in your chest."

"What makes you think that has anything to do with this?" She choked. "We've lost a lot of people."

"I know," he said as he turned to her. "I know because twenty-five years ago I saw that look in your eyes when you accepted my offer to join the Order."

She closed her eyes and thought back to that day. She had been young. It was 1956 and she had just learned the horrible truth about how harsh the reality of love could be. She was alone, defeated, and determined to bring down Voldemort, the man who had taken everything from her. Dumbledore offered her a position at Hogwarts and she readily accepted. She told herself to keep moving forward and had rarely looked back. Tonight was one of those nights.

"He took everything," she sobbed angrily. It was true. In one terrible evening, Halloween 1956, Voldemort had taken her home, her fiancé, and her passion for life.

"Time and whiskey won't heal your heartache, Minerva," Dumbledore said. "But with time you'll learn to act like you're better. You might even start to believe it yourself."

"Did you ever get better?" She asked suddenly as she looked at him.

"Yes," he said. "But sometimes I still think about him."

Dumbledore's thoughts drifted momentarily to Gellert Grindelwald. He'd invested so much of himself into bringing down Grindelwald. He felt no satisfaction in ending Gellert's reign of terror. He felt only remorse. Gellert had been such a wonderful man. Full of life, Gellert had filled Dumbledore's life with happiness and sorrow equally.

"I feel angry and sad," she confessed. "But I feel equally ashamed and guilty."

"You cannot tell your heart to stop loving someone," he said to reassure her. "I felt guilty for so long about helping Gellert study advanced magic. But I couldn't have known what he would have become."

"You warned me and I ignored you," she said seriously as she recalled a day from her youth.

"Tom Riddle is not the man you think he is Miss McGonagall," she said imitating Dumbledore's voice. She had been in her final year at Hogwarts. She had secured a job at the Ministry and had made plans to move into a small home with Tom Riddle.

He conjured a glass and she poured him a drink.

"I was only trying to save you a little heartache," he confessed. "Having been there and done that."

"But how does it happen?" She asked with a bitter laugh. "We're smart. We're confident. We should have known better. I'd like to think we could do better."

"There wasn't any better. Gellert had a charming smile," Dumbledore confessed as he fondly remembered their first intimate moment together. It had been a stolen kiss, behind his Aunt Bathilda's home, while the two boys were supposed to be fetching firewood.

She laughed and raised her glass in the air to propose a toast.

"Here's to us," she said, "To the Dark Wizards we cannot love."

"We cannot help but love," Dumbledore corrected. "And to them- two stars who burned too brightly."

"And the lives we'll never live," Minerva smiled.

They toasted and Minerva used the opportunity to inform Dumbledore of her resignation. He was shocked.

"I think my time at Hogwarts is done," she said resigned.

"But you should reconsider," he insisted. "And what about that nice man from the Ministry? Hmm? Aren't you planning a vacation with him?"

"Elphinstone?" She smiled. "He is very nice. Too nice for someone like me. I'm all washed up, Albus. My time is done."

"I'm sorry, Minerva," he said. "But I cannot accept your resignation. I have another assignment for you. If you want to give up on yourself I won't stand in your way. But before you do, I have one last assignment for you."

She raised an eyebrow.

"You are responsible for assuring the protection, emotional support, and rehabilitation of one Severus Snape," Dumbledore said. "He'll be joining our staff over the break."

"Why me?" She asked.

"I think you'll work best to make a connection with him," Dumbledore said. "He needs a friend and some guidance. He also needs a firm hand."

With that, Dumbledore turned on his heal and left.

_________

Minerva sat alone on the rooftop for a few more hours. Quietly drinking and mulling over her new assignment. A firm hand. A connection. Dumbledore's words weren't for nothing. She ran her hand under her robe across her collarbone. It had been 25 years, but the tattoo still hurt. Hours earlier it had burned, seared with a pain so intense that she collapsed to her knees. It was then that she knew Tom Riddle was dead.

She stood up, stretched, and made her way back down through the pub. It was considerably less crowded than it had been earlier. Mundungus Fletcher was still passed out, face down, on a dirty table. She thanked the bartender and made her way outside where it was starting to grow light.

She rounded the corner and apparated out of Diagon Alley and into a small, dingy alley in the town of Cokeworth. Before leaving, Dumbledore had given her an address at which she could find Mr. Snape. It was a small, dirty-looking row house with soot-covered bricks.

She knocked sharply and he answered the door quickly. He was disheveled. His eyes were red and puffy and she could smell the whiskey on his breath. She waited at the doorway for him to say something.

"Professor McGonagall," he sputtered.

"Minerva," she replied as she raised her head to meet his eyes.

"When you come to Hogwarts you'll need to avoid the all-night benders," she said seriously. "Can't have a drunk in a classroom full of potions."

"What do you call ol' Slughorn?" Severus countered.

She tried to suppress a smile as Severus led her into his home.

"So you're my probation officer?" He asked in a slow drawl. "Dumbledore sent you to check up on me then?"

"Not exactly," she explained as she sat down on a grimy armchair.

"Oh come off it," he snapped. "Listen, I've got news for you, Professor," he sneered as he turned to face her, "I've seen and done things you can't even imagine in your pure little head. I'm a murderer. I was present when Frank and Alice Longbottom were tortured. I once made a Muggle strangle his family before I offed him. And I'm not about to be babysat by some do-goody spinster."

She smiled and nodded as she stood up.

"I've seen things that would make you sick, boy," she said coldly as she pulled back her collar to reveal a Dark Mark tattoo on her collarbone. It was the mark, but unlike any Severus had seen before.

"I came as a friend, not a babysitter," she said sternly. "My office is located on the first floor if you change your mind."

She turned on her heel and left.

________

Three days later a much cleaner Severus Snape showed up at her office door in the afternoon. They spent several hours talking. He was having trouble relaxing. They didn't discuss the Dark Lord or his politics. Instead, the talked about quidditch. Minerva found it rather refreshing. He was sharp witted and had a dark sense of humour.

When Severus left he actually found himself looking forward to returning to Hogwarts in a month's time. He was reluctant to call people friends, but he would admit he could tolerate Minerva.


	2. Fester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Quirinius Quirrell returns to Hogwarts and there's something different about him. Both Minerva and Severus being to experience a strange ache coming from their Dark Marks.

**August 1991**

Minerva McGonagall stopped writing and looked up as there was a soft knock on her office door. With a quick snap of her fingers, the door swung open to reveal a very wet Professor Quirrell. He had taken a one year sabbatical and was due to return to teaching this fall. It was obvious he had just arrived at the castle. It was late August and there was a strong rainstorm pummelling the castle.

"Professor Quirrell," she smiled. "It is so nice to have you back, Quirinus."

She motioned for the young Professor to take a seat.

"Th-th-thank you, Professor," he stuttered as he sat down.

"I've heard you had a rather eventful journey," she said inquiring about his recent trip.

"Y-yes," he sputtered.

"I've had the house elves relocate your office to the one adjacent to your new classroom," she explained. "I thought it might be more convenient for you."

He thanked her and sat nervously waiting for her to continue the conversation.

"Do you have any questions or is there anything I can assist you with?" She asked.

She had no doubts about his knowledge. He'd proven to have extensive knowledge in defensive magical theory. Given their unsuccessful attempts at retaining a Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Minerva thought transferring an existing staff member would be better move. It had worked successfully in the past when a new professor could not be found. Professor Quirrell had already been on staff for close to six years as a Muggle Studies Professor. Given his knowledge, he seemed like a natural fit.

However, Minerva also knew that his stutter, nervous demeanour, and lack of oral communication skills sometimes made it hard for students to take him seriously. Indeed, she'd already stifled some staff members in their attempts to mock the Professor. Filius Flitwick, Quirrell's former head of house, had always staunchly supported the Professor. He'd vouched for the man's excellent educational background and desire to teach. He'd made vast improvements in the past few years. Minerva suspected Flitwick had been helping Quirrell to overcome his self-consciousness about his stutter.

"No, P-p-professor," he stammered. "Thank you."

"Minerva, please," she corrected. She'd always encouraged a first-name basis between staff members. It helped to create an atmosphere of equality amongst the staff. No subject was greater than another and no Professor more powerful than another.

"Well then, good luck with your new subject," she said sincerely. "And remember," she added as he stood to leave, "You are highly skilled in defensive magic. You've fought vampires. You saved an entire African village. No teenager can take that away from you."

He smiled and nodded his head to her. It was an old trick she'd learned from Dumbledore. Teenagers could be ruthless. Sometimes you had to remind yourself, or your colleagues, that you were an accomplished individual despite the nicknames, notes, and notorious pranks.

"And please let me know if the Weasley twins try," she added as he stepped out of her office.

"Thank you, Minerva," Quirrell said without any trace of his customary stutter, "For everything."

Minerva felt a sudden, sharp pain on her collarbone. She gasped lightly as it subsided to a dull ache. Quirrell didn't notice as he turned and left. Now alone in her office she brought her hand up to her chest where the pain had seared only moments earlier. Now, there only remained a dull pain.

She pulled a small mirror out from her top left desk drawer and pulled back her collar to examine the cursed tattoo that marked her skin. It didn't appear any different. She'd experienced the burning sensation of the mark before, many times, during the war. The night of the Potter murder it had seared with such an intensity she thought her flesh might burn off. Since that night she'd felt a dull, numb tingle from time to time but never a sharp pain like she did moments ago. It left as quickly as it came and she thought she might have imagined it.

She was disturbed from her thoughts by another knock on the door. She quickly replaced the mirror and pulled her collar back into place before standing and opening the door. Severus Snape was leaning against the door frame looking more smug than usual.

"Severus," she said as she waved him in.

"You're just the person I've been looking for," he said as he sat down.

"Oh?" She asked as she arched her eyebrow and resumed her seat. "What can I do for you?"

"I'd heard that you've found a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, is that true?" He inquired with a smirk. "And that this gentleman is a current member of the staff."

"Yes and yes," she answered slowly, suspecting his intentions were to mock Professor Quirrell.

"When were you planning on telling me?" He asked with a sinister smile.

"I wanted to announce it at tomorrow's staff meeting," she said. "But I wanted to talk with him first."

"And you are quite sure of his capabilities?" Severus said as he stared intently at her.

"Oh yes," she said assuredly. "It was Professor Flitwick's recommendation and I daresay he chose well."

Severus arched his eyebrows. He hadn't expected Flitwick to make the recommendation.

"Flitwick?" Severus questioned with a tone of disbelief.

"Yes," Minerva nodded. "He felt that Professor Quirrell was more than suited for the position and I agree."

Snape felt the blood drain from body. He had no response. He'd overheard Dumbledore discussing the new position change. He knew it was a current member of the staff, a male staff member, and that he was "exceptionally skilled in defensive magic." Severus had never felt more certain about a piece of gossip in his life.

"Severus? Severus?" Minerva said waving at him. "Hello?"

"Goodbye," he said as he stood to leave.

"Are you quite alright?" She asked as she stood and caught his arm near the doorway. He nodded shakily and turned to leave but she kept hold of his arm.

"Don't tell me you thought it was you?" She asked suddenly sensing his disappointment.

He brushed off the accusation but she saw through it.

"I'm sorry, Severus," she said. He'd worked diligently for the opportunity to become the Defence Against the Dark Arts instructor. However, year after year he'd been denied the chance.

"I have things to attend to," he said as he pulled her hand off his arm like he was picking off a piece of lint before stalking off down the corridor.

XXXXXX

**October 1991**

"I know it hurts but you've got to stop moving it," Minerva said as she tried desperately to stop the bleeding on Severus Snape's injured leg. He'd taken quite a beating trying to stop Quirrell from obtaining the Philosopher's stone. Snape hadn't shared his suspicions about the Professor with Minerva yet.

They were both shaken. Severus, suspecting a rouse, had rushed to the third floor corridor. Moments later, they'd caught Potter in the dungeons with a unconscious troll. She'd expected bumps with Potter, but was not prepared for the events earlier this evening. He had been in serious physical danger. She suspected that Granger, Weasley, and Potter had not been fully honest with her regarding the troll incident. However, they were safe, the stone was safe, and the troll had been released back into the wild.

Minerva was still struggling to comprehend how a troll had gotten in the castle. There were wards to prevent creatures from entering the grounds. For classes like Defence Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures there was a detailed process to bring any creatures into the castle.

"Someone let it in," Severus said in reference to her own thoughts.

"Don't do that," she snapped.

He raised his dark eyebrow with mock innocence.

"You know what," she snipped as she dropped the Essence of Dittany onto his leg without warning. It had wonderful healing properties, but stung horribly. He winced and pulled out of her mind. She'd always been uncomfortable with legilimency.

"But you have a point," she added as she inspected her handiwork.

"Minerva," he started. "Have you felt anything?"

She didn't meet his eyes. She knew what he meant, but she also knew that acknowledging it made it real.

"Like what?" She asked as she stood and began packing his supplies back into a small bag.

"You know what," he said mocking her earlier statement.

"Its there," she conceded as she turned to look at him. "It doesn't burn. It is not hot. It just aches."

"I have also experienced this," he said as he sat up on her desk. They sat in silence for a few moments. Minerva silently summoned a house elf to bring some beverages up for the pair. She unconsciously touched her dark mark.

There was a small pop as a house elf scuttled in and placed a tray on the desk next to Severus. The elf was gone as quickly as he came. There were two large steaming hot whiskies. Severus sighed and snagged one as he stepped over to the window. Minerva grabbed one and followed him over to the window.

"What do you think it means?" She asked.

"The ache? I am not sure," he responded as he finished his drink. He set the glass on the table and said goodnight.

XXXXXXX

An hour later, Severus couldn't sleep. He lay still, staring at the ceiling above his bed. As he counted the cracks in the stone, he tried to slow his breathing. He told himself it was the injury on his leg that was keeping him awake. He turned to his side and kicked off his covers. He could still feel the ache on his wrist. He hadn't felt that pain for years. He didn't care to remember the night he felt it burn stronger than it ever had before.

He rolled onto his back and glanced at the empty space next to him on the bed. He thought about the last time he'd seen Lily. It had been this very night ten years ago. He'd held her body and wept at her death. Halloween had always been hard for him since that night. He got out of bed and threw on a dark dressing gown. He stepped out of his quarters and, like a shadow, slipped into the darkness of the corridor.

Several floors above him, Minerva McGonagall had just stepped out of her shower. She stood in front of the mirror in her bathroom. She wiped the fog from the mirror and examined her reflection. She traced the dark mark along her collarbone and felt herself trying to recall the sensation of when it flared. If she could remember what had triggered the flare, perhaps she could identify the cause.

There was a loud knock on the door to her chambers. She paused for a moment as she tried to focus. She grabbed a thick tartan dressing gown and threw it on as she made her way out of the bathroom and into the main chamber of her personal quarters. There was another loud knock.

She opened the door to reveal Professor Quirrell standing outside of her door. She was a little surprised. Given the late hour, she did not invite him inside.

"Quirinus," she said curtly. "Is there something I can assist you with?"

"N-n-n-n-n-no," he finally said. He appeared to be sweaty, uncomfortable, and more jumpy than usual.

"Is there something you need?" She repeated. "Quirinus?"

"I came to see if y-y-y-you were a-alright," he stammered. "A-a-after the t-t-t-troll."

He seemed nearly beside himself as his voice cracked.

"Yes," she replied slowly and calmly.

"G-g-g-good," he sputtered. He reached out and hit her arm awkwardly in a cheery manner before turning and scurrying away.

She felt an intense flash of pain in her chest and she stumbled into the door frame. She sat on the floor clutching her shoulder, unable to focus on anything other than the burning sensation of her tattoo.

She wasn't sure how long the pain lasted but she was unable to move until the pain had eased. It wasn't entirely gone, it had resumed its status as a dull ache. She realized how ridiculous she might look if someone walked by and found Professor McGonagall collapsed in her door frame. However, at that moment, she couldn't think of anything else other than her dark mark. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the cool stone.

"Minerva?" Severus questioned as he approached her with his wand drawn. She opened her eyes and stared up at him.

"Yes?" She asked he held out his hand to help her up.

"Were you in the middle of something important?" He asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm going to work on some research in the library if you'd care to join me?" She said quickly as she grabbed a satchel from the floor next to her desk.

Severus and Minerva weren't exactly the type of people to casually associate with one another. However, they had shared many sleepless evenings in the library working on research in their respective fields. Despite their occupations as Hogwarts Professors, both had made significant contributions to their respective fields over the last ten years.

There was a private staff level in the library that was reserved for the Hogwarts staff. It was one of the few places that staff members could retreat to without being bothered by students. It featured an extensive collection of advanced and rare texts. There were large multi-story windows along the walls that offered one of the best views of the grounds, the forest, and the lake. Severus would never admit it, but it was one of his favourite places in the castle.

In addition to the privacy it offered professors, they were also each allotted a workspace where they could leave their work or experiments without taking over space in their classrooms or offices. Severus stepped over to his workspace to check his progress on his Occulus Potion. He was assisting a healer at St. Mungo's with research into the potion which helped to restore eyesight. He'd been working on different variances of the potion for several months. He was trying to find a way to brew the potion without Doxy wings. Doxy wings were a common allergen in the wizarding world. Finding a eyesight restoring potion without Doxy wings was one of wizarding medicine's top priorities.

Severus stirred the potion to test its consistency. It was still too thin for use. He would have to add a thickening agent and give it a day or so to brew before checking again. He glanced over to Minerva's workstation. She was chewing on her lip, trying to work out something in her head. Although he would never admit it to her, he knew Minerva's research was much more advanced and theoretical than his potions research. He preferred to focus on practical applications. Although she dabbled in practical transfiguration experiments, her brain kept spinning and if she didn't put it on paper he knew she'd go mental. Few members of the Hogwarts Board of Governors truly appreciated the treasure they had in her brainpower. She was on the few magical professors in the world to have also studied in advanced muggle subjects including biology, anatomy, and chemistry. She was a natural polymath.

A loud crack of thunder snapped her from her thought. She looked up and met his eyes. She raised her eyebrows and he responded by raising his. It was the signal.

Severus had come to love the signal. It always meant that Minerva had a genuinely mischievous idea.

XXXXXXXX

"Be gentle?" She asked softly.

"Of course," he replied smugly.

They were inside one of the two sealed labs the staff library provided. They were magical sealed to allow for advanced experimentation. Sometimes, when bored or unable to work further, they would lock themselves in the lab and dabble in dangerous and advanced magic.

He wouldn't go as far as to call her reckless, but Severus definitely sensed the thrill seeker deep inside of Minerva. She was a Gryffindor, after all.

Severus gently carried the sealed vial of liquid flame over to the large cauldron in the middle of lab. Minerva lowered her protective eye wear as Severus placed the vial in a long set of tongs to lower it into the cauldron. He gave her a thumbs up and she nodded. He lowered the vial slowly into the liquid below. They had placed petrified dragon eggs in the cauldron. It was nearly impossible to ignite dragon eggs. However, liquid flame would do the trick. When petrified dragon eggs were ignited they created a gooey, expanding, and dangerous mass.

Severus dropped the vial and stepped back. The pair watched, in awe, as the massive blob grew and stretched beyond the cauldron. Minerva quickly transfigured the chemical compounds of the ingredients to stop the combustion.

In the middle of the room stood a large, frozen onyx mass. It looked like a sculpture of a tree. They approached the object and examined it closely. There were fine colour changes, like grooves, in the object. They were shades of grey and purple. Severus went to run his hand along the object but it disintegrated at his touch. Minerva cast a quick charm and gathered the dust in a vial.

This type of experiment had only been conducted a handful of times before by advanced alchemists. Nonetheless, the two skilled Professors had just managed to create one of the rarest potion ingredients in the world.

"Oxidized Dragon Eggs," Minerva smiled as she blew a loose piece of hair out of her face. "Brilliant."

XXXXXXXX

As Severus made his way back down the Dungeons, he couldn't help but feel a hint of happiness. He quashed the feeling as quickly as it came. Content. He corrected himself. He was glad he made the choice to accept Minerva's friendship.

He shook off his dressing gown and brushed his hair back out of his face. Yawning he sat down on the edge of his bed. As he stretched back he noticed the green silk that draped his bed. It reminded him of his years as a student in the Slytherin dormitories. He never would have imagined spending Halloween night of combustion with petrified dragon eggs alongside the stern head of Gryffindor.

She reminded him of Lily in some ways- the staunch support of feminist ideology, her passion for learning, and her unmatched wit. However, the dry sense of humour was Minerva and Minerva alone. The intellectual curiosity that sometimes led to reckless disregard for safety in experimentation was also all Minerva.

 _Gryffindors._ Severus chuckled to himself as he fell to sleep.


	3. An Old Wound Reopened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Chamber of Secrets once again threatens Hogwarts, Severus learns this isn't Minerva's first encounter with the heir of Slytherin.

Minerva shut the door to Severus's office quietly as she stepped into the dungeon corridor. She wasn't surprised to find Severus waiting just across the way, leaning against the stone wall looking smug.

"I see they're not attending the feast," he said as he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"No, they are not," she said shortly. He was referring to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley who had arrived at Hogwarts via flying car less than an hour earlier. In some ways their arrival had been a relief. As soon as Molly and Arthur Weasley had been unable to exit Platform 9 3/4, they had alerted Minerva there was a problem. A search of the surrounding area had proven unsuccessful in locating the two boys. An Order member tipped Severus off that a flying car had been spotted by Muggles. Despite their best efforts, their search of the skies had proved equally unsuccessful. For her part, Minerva was glad they were safe.

"So?" Severus asked as he pried for information.

"So what?" Minerva replied determined to lose no ground in their ongoing quest to one-up each other.

"What is their punishment? A month of detentions? Banishment from the Quidditch team?" He asked smiling.

"I must have missed your appointment as headmaster," she said coolly. "I wasn't aware I had to run my decisions by you."

"Oh, c'mon then," Severus said, "Out with it. Two weeks detention?"

Minerva didn't answer him directly. She turned and began walking back to the Great Hall.

"A week?" He asked more urgently. "You can't possibly have given them a mere week's worth of detention for such behaviour!"

"I didn't," she said passively as the turned the corner to the staircase.

Severus grabbed her arm and lightly turned her toward him. Although he was trying to come off as outraged, he seemed amused. Minerva, on the other hand, was nothing short of annoyed.

"You didn't punish them," he said with a smirk. "I knew you wouldn't."

"That's not true," she countered. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley will both serve equally hard detentions. And I can guarantee Molly Weasley will take care of the rest."

"You coddle him," Severus teased. "You would do well to remember you are not his mother. What that boy needs is a firm hand."

"I'm not trying to be his mother," Minerva said calmly. "And you would do well to remember that you are not his head of house."

She walked up several stairs and left Severus standing alone on the bottom step feeling let down.

"And Severus," she said as she turned back to him, "Try to remember that he is not his father."

She'd touched a nerve. She could sense it as soon as the words left her mouth. Something inside Severus snapped. His normal sarcastic manner retreated in place of a very nasty, harsh tone that rarely made appearances these days.

"You always were a doormat when it came to your little cubs," he sneered. "You turned a blind eye then and you are doing so now."

Minerva wasn't afraid of this part of Severus's personality, and she was more than ready to slap it back into him with a verbal spar. She could usually right him before he went too far, but she had doubts about the current subject. This was personal, for both of them. She walked back down the stairs to indicate the conversation was far from over.

"If you have a problem with how I discipline my house then take it up with the Headmaster," she challenged. The portraits were starting the stare. They'd heard the voices and soon there was quite an audience fighting for space in the portrait of Hamish the Humble.

"Your good old boys are no different than the boys in my house," Severus snapped fiercely.

"I know that," she replied trying to stay calm. "You seem to have this idea that everyone is out to get you! And your house! And your students! It is ridiculous! Why can't you just accept that you aren't the best at everything and move on?"

The topic had been a longstanding source of dispute between the pair. Severus felt Slytherin students had a harder time finding acceptance and support at Hogwarts. Since the retirement of Horace Slughorn, there were only two remaining Slytherin staff members. Minerva readily accepted this conclusion and was actively searching for more positive Slytherin influences as both potential staff members or guest lecturers.

However, Severus also believed that Gryffindors were given special privileges including avoiding detention, unreasonable amounts of house points, and the ability to get away with just about anything. Minerva had repeatedly refused to expel the Weasley twins for their disruptive and downright dangerous stunts. Severus felt the pair should be gone. Minerva felt the twins demonstrated a wonderful understanding of the practical applications of magic in addition to keen planning skills.

"I will," he said with a dangerous gleam in his eye. "As soon as you are willing to recognize that dangerous stunts, pranks, practical jokes, and pig-headed stubbornness ARE NOT DEMONSTRATIONS OF BRAVERY!"

He realized, perhaps, that he had shouted a bit too loudly. Some of the people in the paintings began to disperse as they realized this was a personal argument and not for their entertainment.

"Every student in this castle is one of my students," she said in a low voice. "And I treat them all with respect. This is a school, not a military camp. We are to provide guidance, not discipline."

"I seem to recall this same speech," he said disgusted. "Except I wasn't a professor. I was a student."

She inhaled sharply. She hadn't expected him to bring up the incident from his school years. His body language showed his discomfort, but he was ready to blow and had to say his peace.

"I was a student. A nearly dead student," he hissed. "While I sat in your office and you explained to me that James Potter and his trio of fucking sadists were not going to be expelled for plotting my murder."

"They didn't plot to murder you, Severus," she said in a soft voice.

"I would have died," he said uneasily. He was sweating and his voice was growing closer and closer to cracking. "You wouldn't have thought twice about expelling me had the wand been in the other hand," he added through clenched teeth.

She straightened her back to meet his gaze. He was taller that her, but not by much. She'd learned from her father that stature and poise made all the difference in an argument.

 _'Look like you are in control and you will be,'_ he would tell her.

She eyed him for a moment and debated whether she should continue or walk away. He waited a second before raising an eyebrow, as if prompting her to continue.

"December 9, 1971," Minerva said slowly, her voice shaking.

"You caught several Slytherin students out after hours and gave them two week's worth of detentions and banned their next Hogsmeade trip," Severus nodded recalling the event. "And they didn't even plot a murder."

Professor McGonagall had caught Lucius Malfoy and several other older students in Hogsmeade without permission after hours. She'd punished the students harshly and Malfoy had complained for weeks.

"Lucius Malfoy approached me a week earlier and asked me to catch them," she said with an unsteady tone. She'd never told anyone about that night."They were Death Eaters already and they were planning to attack a muggle-born shopkeeper in Hogsmeade for their initiation. But Malfoy got cold feet."

Severus's eyes narrowed as he listened to her story. She claimed that, in order to help Malfoy save face, she pretended to "catch" the group out in the village and punish them until Christmas break. It would keep the kids safe from the wrath of their parents and the Order could see to the shopkeeper's protection.

"I didn't expel them," she explained. "I didn't even tell Albus."

She stared at him, resigned. He could feel her open her mind, inviting him to view the memory for himself. He started to slip in, but suddenly pulled back. If he couldn't trust her word, he had no point in calling her a friend.

Before he could apologize, she turned and walked away for the second, and final time, leaving him alone at the base of the stairs. He couldn't accurately comprehend his feelings on the subject. She'd managed to throw him for a loop, which for Severus Snape was rare.

"And Severus," she called down from the top of the stairs. "Try to remember I'm not as bad as you make me out to be. Nor are you as bad as you'd like to believe you are."

XXXXXXXXXX

Minerva was sitting on a ledge in the staff section of the library looking out the window. Several other members of the Hogwarts staff were scattered around a large round table. They had recently left the Halloween Feast and made the grim discovery of vandalism indicating the rumoured Chamber of Secrets was open. It was clear, by the argument at hand, that the staff was not in agreement.

"I am just saying we shouldn't rule out the possibility of a prank," Filius Flitwick huffed. "After all, it is Halloween night. Children get unruly. And the simplest explanation is the most likely."

"It was written in blood," Pomona Sprout said unconvinced. "That isn't normal."

"Perhaps a little dark for your Hufflepuffs, but I wouldn't put it past some of these students," Severus Snape said as he swept up the stairs and joined the conversation.

"You shouldn't speak of your house like that, Severus," Pomona said outraged that he could be so discouraging towards his students.

Severus feigned surprise at her remark.

"My house?" He said sarcastically. "Oh no, not my students. I meant Minerva's."

She turned her head from the window and back to the group at the mention of her name.

"Possibly," she said in an aloof manner. "But unlikely." She met Severus's gaze and returned to looking out the window. They hadn't spoken outside of their professional roles since the incident at the start of term, although they had shared numerous looks over Gilderoy Lockhart's comments at the head table.

"Do you think they will close the school?" Aurora Sinistra asked.

"The Governors are meeting with the Headmaster tonight to assess the validity of the threat," Flitwick informed the others. Usually Minerva would be the one heading the conversation, but this wasn't an official staff meeting and Minerva wasn't feeling up to it. Severus walked past an open chair at the table and chose instead to lean against the window, putting himself in Minerva's gaze.

"I would advise that we all take this seriously," she said turning her head back to the table. "Until we know more information, this should be treated as a legitimate threat. It is getting late and some of you are on duty tonight."

She glanced over to Severus, who was on duty for the night. He nodded and left with the rest of the staff.

She caught his arm before he could turn away. Her grip was firm.

"Be careful," she warned in a low voice.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shortly after midnight, Severus finally located Minerva. She was sitting in the windowsill of the topmost level of the Defence Against the Dark Arts tower. There was a small study room that had long ago been abandoned that was located at the top of the tower. The room was about half the size of a regular classroom, but Minerva was quite fond of it. It was one of the few places in the castle she could escape to without being bothered.

"Something you wanted to say?" She asked without turning around. Although she claimed to be uncomfortable with legilimency, she always seemed to know when someone was behind her.

"No, no," he replied in earnest. "You looked distracted earlier. I wasn't sure if you were bothered by the events tonight."

"Bothered?" She asked stiffly. "Of course, I'm bothered."

"You've read the stories about the last time?" He asked curiously.

"Read them?" She replied as she turned to face him. "Please Severus, I was old enough to _live_ them."

He didn't respond. She stood up from the windowsill and walked over to a small table across the room. She had a bottle of wine sitting on the table. She refilled her own glass and conjured a second for Severus. Handing it to him, she sat down on the table where he was seated.

"Students were turned to stone, people pulled their children out of school," she said slowly. He could see she was struggling. "A student died, Severus," she added as she took a drink.

"I don't doubt the severity of the issue," he explained. "Yet, Salazar Slytherin's bloodline is dead."

"Are you sure about that?" She snickered.

He could sense there was something she wasn't revealing. After the rocky start to their friendship, Severus had many questions for her. Although he had known her for seven years as his Professor, she had surprised him. He came to see her in a very different light. She'd shown him her dark mark tattoo and he'd had plenty of questions. She had casually blown him off. He knew she had acquired it because of a former lover, but he didn't know who, why, or how. He'd tried guessing over the years, but she proved as cool and comfortable under pressure as any Slytherin he knew.

"So who is it?" He asked.

"You don't know?" She said in genuine surprise as she turned to look back at him. He remained silent. "The Dark Lord claims to be the heir of Salazar Slytherin."

"I haven't felt anything," Severus confessed as he ran his hand along his wrist.

"Nor have I," Minerva agreed. "I still think we should take it seriously."

She took another drink slowly and refilled her glass with wandless magic.

"And the bloodline still exists" Minerva added as an afterthought.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Severus was reading the label on the wine bottle. Minerva still seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. They'd had periods where they'd stopped talking for a while. Their personalities made it difficult for either one to admit they had said a harsh word. It was equally hard for them to accept apologies.

"He's a mess you know-" Severus started to say.

"They won't be closing the school-" Minerva said at the same time.

They both stopped, realizing they were talking over each other.

"That's good," Severus commented.

"You're right," she replied. "About Lockhart. He is a mess. Terrible wardrobe."

Severus smiled. He'd been waiting all term to crack lines with her about their newest addition to the staff. Gilderoy Lockhart had proven to be a big mouth with little to back it. Severus had suspicions his famed stories of heroism were exaggerated. Lockhart just didn't seem to have the gravitas needed to handle werewolves, ghouls, and hags.

"Gadding with Ghouls, indeed," Severus commented.

"More like Flirting With Disaster," Minerva laughed.

"Have you actually read any of his books?" Severus asked. "I hear they are quite a hit with lonely old women."

She gave him a look before laughing and taking another drink of wine.

"Yes, actually," she confessed. "After Albus hired him I read one, the werewolf one, but I must say I found it a bit, well, fishy."

Minerva went on to give Severus a considerable list of questionable things contained in the book. In her opinion, it read more like fiction that an actual event. Although he hated to admit it, one of the things he and Minerva were best at was pointing out flaws, fallacies, and facades, especially when they worked together.

"So Lockhart wasn't your first choice for the position?" He asked promptly, trying to coax out the answer he wanted to hear.

"Not at all," she sighed. He waited for her to continue speaking and leaned in a little to indicate he was still waiting.

"It wasn't you either. Sorry," she said quickly trying not to get his hopes up. He'd wanted the position so badly, and he as more than qualified. However, Minerva knew that it would only be for a year. She couldn't afford to lose Severus, as he was an excellent potions professor.

She had never believed in curses until she'd encountered the Defence Against the Dark Arts position. It _was_ cursed. She believed it fully to be so and she knew who was responsible. In 1956, she had applied for the position and was accepted, beating out her former lover, Tom Riddle. She stayed in the position for one year before transferring to fill a gap in the Astronomy department. Two years later, upon the successful hire of an Astronomy Professor, she returned to teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. However, once again she left the post after just one year after a near-fatal accident. She bounced throughout departments. Each time she was moved out of the Defense post due to an usual circumstance. She didn't settle into the Transfiguration Department until 1968.

"My recommendation was Remus Lupin," she said softly. Although Dumbledore supported her choice, he felt Lockhart would appease the Governors. Ever since the debacle with Quirrell, the Governors had raised doubts about Dumbledore's ability to effectively administer the school.

"Does Malfoy know?" Severus asked suddenly.

"About Lupin?" She replied. "Yes, he's aware. He was the primary voice of opposition."

"No, I meant you," he corrected her. "I meant does he know about you. Did you tell him when he came to you?"

"You're referring to the incident that occurred when he was a student?" She asked as she set her wine glass down. Severus nodded. She got up from the table and walked back to the window.

"Lucius didn't know," she said. "But his father did. And he was on the board of Governers. He himself was quite a prominent Death Eater."

She laughed to herself as she recalled the encounter between Abraxes Malfoy and herself. The day after she'd "caught" Lucius and his friends, he'd stormed into her classroom full of seventh year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors in a tirade. He accused of her being a "blood traitor" and "muggle-lover." She asked him if he was there on official business and he scoffed. He reprimanded her for speaking to him in such a manner and exclaimed wildly that she "should know her place." Without further delay, Minerva promptly removed him from the castle. It earned her applause from her students. Yet, on the way out of the castle, Malfoy whispered to her that his master was most displeased by her actions. She took no care in ensuring he didn't hurt himself when she tossed him out the gates.

"I was never a Death Eater," she said quietly as she snapped back to reality.

"But the mark is a symbol of-" Severus started to say but was cut off.

"Submission," she answered. "He told you it was respect and loyalty. A symbol of power and greatness." She shook her head smiling. "Submission. It has always been an oath of submission."

"I don't understand," he said with confusion.

"I know," she said nodding. She emptied what remained of the wine into their glasses before raising her glass in a toast. "Happy Halloween, Severus."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Christmas had come and gone without incident. Valentine's Day had been unbearable. Lockhart had organized a series of signing dwarves dressed as cupids to present singing Valentine's to unlucky students. Severus had received one during the middle of his N.E.W.T. level potions class. The students insisted that it must have been the Weasley twins, but Severus knew it had been Minerva. He was mostly upset that he'd failed to think of the idea first.

Right now, his thoughts were not on practical jokes. Rather, he was concerned with finding Minerva as quickly as possible. There had been another attack. Filius Flitwick had discovered one of his Prefects, along with Hermione Granger, petrified outside the library. There was a Quidditch game scheduled to begin soon and it wasn't safe to have students out and about with a monster on the loose.

He rushed down the staircase and out of the Entrance Hall. Moving briskly down the grassy slope to the Quidditch Pitch, he snapped at a group of first year Ravenclaws to get back to their common room. As he drew closer, he could hear that the stadium was starting to fill up. He could see Minerva up ahead walking with some of her students. He caught her just before she entered the stadium and she remained steady as he broke the news.

A half hour later he was waiting for her outside of the hospital wing. She'd just escorted Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley up to see Miss Granger. She closed the door quietly behind her as she left the boys alone with their friend.

"The Board of Governors is meeting in an hour. They have requested your presence," he informed her. He had received an unusual urgent owl from Governor Lucius Malfoy requesting Minerva's attendance.

She didn't say anything, she just nodded and began to walk toward the staircase.

"Do you think they will be closing the school?" He asked her as he matched her pace.

"No," she said in a distracted manner. "It is a vote of no-confidence."

"To remove Albus?" He asked her.

"Likely," she replied. She was concentrating on something but Severus wasn't sure what it was. They walked down the stairs in silence.

"I should be back later this evening," she told him. "I'll be in my usual place."

They parted ways. Severus headed down the staircase, presumably to the dungeons, and Minerva made her way to her personal quarters. She disliked meeting with the Governors and she knew her presence could only mean one thing. The Governors were likely voting to replace Dumbledore.

Once inside her quarters she changed into a set of crimson robes. They were fine quality and appeared more fashionable and formal that her typical teaching robes. The Hogwarts Governors represented the upper echelon of wizarding society and expected a certain level of class from the Hogwarts staff.

She checked her appearance in the large mirror that sat above her dressing table. She looked peaky and tired, certainly no state in which to run a school. She pinched her cheeks and cleared her throat. She took one last look as she smoothed out her robes before heading downstairs to the Entrance Hall. The Governors would be meeting in Inverness where Randolph McLaggen, president of the board, lived.

Minerva walked to the edge of the school grounds and apparated into an abandoned alley behind a series of row houses several blocks from her destination. She transformed into her animagus state and took off for Governor McLaggen's home.

XXXXXXXXXXX

She was early, and it was intentional. She waited across the street from the McLaggen's large, well-lit, and obviously expensive home. She was perched on a small iron fence as she watched to see who was in attendance. She counted several governors, the Minister of Magic, the short, chubby woman that was Fudge's Senior Undersecretary, the head of the Department of Magical Education, and several people Minerva did not recognize. She noted that Albus had not yet arrived.

As the time drew closer, she transformed and walked across the street into the McLaggen's home. She was greeted by a small, young house elf who led Minerva into a large dining room. The elf directed her to a chair in the corner of the room. It was obvious she would not be sitting at the table with the rest of the crowd.

As she waited for the meeting to begin she couldn't help but notice the short, chubby woman next to Fudge was spooning sugar into her cup of tea at an alarming rate. Minerva felt herself want to gag when the woman finally took a dainty sip of the liquid.

"Thank you all for coming," McLaggen stated as he drew the meeting to order.

After they'd read and agreed upon the minutes from the last meeting, McLaggen introduced the Governors to the Minister, his Senior Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge, Mafalda Hopkirk, and two the parents of students that had been attacked: Jonathon Fletchley and Graham Clearwater.

The board recapped the events thus far including the attacks and vandalism. It was obvious that the board was split on whether Hogwarts was doing enough to protect students. Several board members were in favour of closing the school.

"I know it is drastic," stated Governor Moran. "But this is a serious matter."

"I agree," Governor Tipton said as she banged her fist on the table. "Remove the students. Send in a team to get to the bottom of this."

" _Hem hem_ ," came a small cough from Undersecretary Umbridge. McLaggen turned the floor over to her to discuss her opinion on the matter.

"It is obvious Professor Dumbledore is no longer in a position to handle the security of the school," she said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Placing Ministry officials at Hogwarts is the only viable option. For too long we have allowed Dumbledore's dangerous and unchecked free reign of our educational system."

Oddly, Lucius Malfoy seemed opposed to the idea. He had been so heavily in favour of seeing Dumbledore removed, it seemed unusual he would oppose her proposal.

"Perhaps," he said slickly, "replacing Dumbledore from within Hogwarts would be easier. Someone who is already up to speed with the school. I would hate to see precious Ministry resources wasted when we already have a competent replacement at hand."

Malfoy gestured to Minerva in the corner.

"This is assuming the board decides to remove the Headmaster," Governor Moran stated.

Lucius Malfoy called for a vote of no-confidence in the Headmaster and it passed with a two-thirds majority. Minerva was heartbroken and infuriated, yet she made no outward display of her feelings. She was also beginning to understand why she was present and Dumbledore was not.

McLaggen opened the floor for nominations to replace Albus. To her great surprise, Lucius Malfoy nominated her and the motion carried. The Governors congratulated her on her appointment and she couldn't help feeling very confused.

Before departing, Governor McLaggen warned her that in the event of another attack the school would be closed. He wished her luck and she went on her way.

XXXXXXXX

Later that night, Severus found her in the top room of the Defence Against the Dark Arts Tower. She looked sullen and she was smoking, which she only did under stress. She was watching something outside. He walked over to the window to see Lucius Malfoy, the Minister of Magic, Hagrid, and Dumbledore standing outside by Hagrid's hut.

"They're taking Hagrid to Azkaban," she said angrily.

"So that's what the meeting was about?" Severus asked, curious as to the events that had transpired.

"No," she said in frustrated voice. "Albus has been sacked."

She put her cigarette out in a small glass ashtray that sat on one of the study tables. She handed Severus a stack of parchment as she made her way to the door.

"You'll implement these security procedures with your students immediately," she said as she opened the door. "And find if Lucius Malfoy is up to anything suspicious, will you?"

With that she shut the door hard and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Ginny Weasley was taken into the Chamber of Secrets. It was a stressful, trying 36 hours for Minerva. He only saw her sparingly. She was walking the hallways, sending owls, and trying to discover what was causing the attacks.

She had narrowed down the list of possible suspects to a basilisk, a gorgon, or someone using a rare, cursed petrification mirror that had disappeared off the black market a year earlier. The tale of the Chamber of Secrets referred to a monster, but Minerva had suspicions that a large monster like a basilisk or gorgon could roam the halls unchecked.

However, she was beaten to solving the mystery by her own students. After Miss Weasley's rescue at the hands of her brother and Harry Potter, Albus was restored to his position as Headmaster.

To Severus's great displeasure, Gryffindor won the House Cup for the second year in a row. Following the students' departure, he found Minerva in her office.

"Congratulations," he said as he knocked on the door frame.

"Thank you," she smiled as she motioned for him to sit down.

"Working on anything important?" He smirked as he could see she was addressing letters.

"Congratulating our new Defence instructor," she said putting down her quill. "Seeing as how Professor Lockhart is, well, indisposed."

Severus smiled, a big genuine smile, as he leaned back in the chair and placed his hands behind his head.

"Thank you," he grinned. "About time."

"Oh, it's not you!" She exclaimed quickly as she held up a letter addressed to Remus J. Lupin. He sat back upright in his chair, less relaxed and less poised that he was a moment earlier.

"Sorry," she said trying to offer support. "Maybe next year."


	4. Cool Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The addition of Remus Lupin to the Hogwarts staff creates tension between Severus and Minerva. And Severus learns that there's more to Minerva's backstory than she's let on.

Minerva usually welcomed Fridays. The weekends provided her with precious free time that she rarely experienced during the weekdays. However, she was dreading this weekend. It was Halloween weekend. Whenever Halloween fell on a weekend, students were always excitable. In addition, it was a Hogsmeade weekend and she would be escorting the third years on their first trip to the village. If possible, Minerva was even less excited for the upcoming staff Samhain party. Professor Dumbledore had appointed Charity Burbage in charge of staff socialization for the year and she had planned a unique gathering for the evening. She was going to host the event on the Astronomy tower.

Minerva had quietly applauded Professor Burbage for her clever plan. Nothing would ensure students stay out of the top after-hours snogging hotspot like a group of professors. Minerva enjoyed these staff gatherings. As a student she had relished her time at Hogwarts because it provided so many opportunities and friends. However, she had learned shortly after taking her job, that the isolated school could be quite lonely as a Professor. The Hogwarts staff provided a limited pool of potential social opportunities. Although Hogsmeade village was close by, it too was remote. For those seeking solitude, Hogwarts could be a blessing.

In fact, there were several of her colleagues that had ventured to Hogwarts looking strictly for solitude. She knew it had been true for Hogwarts' most recent addition, Remus Lupin. As a werewolf he was considered a pariah. It was difficult to hold a steady job or even find housing. He'd spent the better part of his time after Hogwarts providing magical-pest and dangerous creature removal. The pay was far from spectacular.

Minerva knew that Severus had come to Hogwarts for the same reason in 1981. His world had collapsed rapidly that year in such a short span of time. After his appointment, Minerva had tried to make herself available to him, but she also kept a cautious distance. She knew he was the type of person of that needed solitude.

The same had been true for herself in 1956. Like Severus, her world had also collapsed overnight. She had lost everything. She had arrived at Hogwarts with the opinion that her life was over. She had readily welcomed the solitude. The staff was primarily older, and had left the young witch alone. At the time, she had enjoyed it. However, as the months dragged on she began to feel lonely. Had it not been for Dumbledore's kind invitations for chess and hot chocolate, she swore she'd have died young of loneliness.

Minerva shook her head and chastised herself for being lost in her own thoughts. Her last class of the day was almost over. They'd spent the better part of the last hour on the second phase of a complex vanishing spell. She had tasked her students with vanishing mice. They'd practiced with worms the week before. However, vanishing vertebrates was much more complex.

Glancing up to check on her students, she noticed that Anthony Goldstein had managed to vanish the hair and skin from the mouse, but the rest remained. His partner, Michael Corner, was staring horrified at the monstrosity. The boy looked like he was about to vomit. Minerva waved her wand and vanished all of the mice instantly as she stood up. She politely reminded her students to turn in their Hogsmeade permission forms as they shuffled out of the room.

As she was packing up her notes from the class, she noticed Potter was waiting. He looked nervous. Secretly she dreaded asking him what the problem might be. Despite her best efforts to treat Harry like any other student, she knew that he simply wasn't any other student. Although many students thought their situations were matters of life and death, it literally was the case when it came to Potter. The boy looked nervous and she knew this couldn't be good.

"Yes, Potter?" She asked reluctantly.

He stammered nervously as he explained his predicament. As Minerva suspected, his Muggle relatives had failed to sign his Hogsmeade permission form. During the summer, Minerva had suspected this would fall to her. She had appealed to Dumbledore to allow her to sign the permission form. As his Head of House she had the power to do so. In fact, she had done so on previous occasions for other students that had Muggle guardians that might not understand the permission form. However, Dumbledore had explicitly prohibited her from allowing Potter to attend Hogsmeade trips. The threat of Sirius Black was too big a risk.

She felt awful having to deny Potter the Hogsmeade trip. She felt even worse by lying and telling him she couldn't sign his permission form. Severus's words echoed in her head "You have to remember you are not his mother."

Potter left her classroom in a gloomy disposition. She followed shortly after. She was close enough behind the trio that she could Harry explain the meeting to his companions.

"She said she can't sign it," Harry explained. "I'm so sorry."

"It's probably for the best," Hermione Granger added. "With Sirius Black on the loose and all."

"She's a miserable, wretched slag," Ron Weasley said gruffly. "She's heartless. She's getting on now. She probably doesn't want the responsibility of having to protect Harry."

"Ronald!" Hermione snapped. "That was very rude."

"Well I'm just saying she's getting on," he added. "And she's probably lonely. Lonesome old witches like her don't want to spend their weekends watching children. She's probably got plans to get drunk alone or knit or something."

"Honestly Ron, that was very rude," she said stubbornly enunciating each word. "There's a staff party tomorrow evening. The Professors have private lives too."

"Oh, a staff party?" Ron replied with sarcasm. "I'm sure that's loads of fun with a real lively crowd. Professor Binns floating around droning on about something that no one's cared about for 300 years. Or maybe you'd prefer to hang around Professor Trewlaney so she can predict everyone's deaths. There's always Professor Sprout, but she smells like dung-"

"That's fertilizer Ron," Harry corrected.

"And the best part is Professor Snape who stalks around the party with nothing nice to say to anybody," Ron added. "Why even go?"

Minerva laughed. She leaned back against the wall and shook her head. She silently awarded five points to Gryffindor for Mr. Weasley's accurate prediction of a Hogwarts staff social gathering. She chuckled silently to herself but stopped abruptly when she realized Remus Lupin would likely feel the same way. New to the staff and likely feeling alone, Minerva felt compelled to reach out to the new Defense instructor. However, after searching his office, the Great Hall, the staff room, and the library, she had been unable to find him.

Minerva had given up her search for Lupin and was heading down to Snape's office to collect his attendance report, when she heard none other than Lupin and Snape arguing. She slowed her pace and walked slowly to the door.

"I think this would be an excellent joint class for both of our N.E.W.T. classes," Lupin said.

"I'm sure you do," Snape hissed.

"Between the two we've got four students seriously interested in the Auror training program," Lupin explained. "This would be an excellent opportunity for them to-"

"I don't want to," Snape said flatly.

"Well perhaps we could look to next term?" Lupin suggested. "If you are busy , we could-"

"I didn't say I was busy," Snape corrected. "I said I don't want to."

Minerva rounded the corner into Snape's office to find Lupin standing with his mouth agape at Snape's refusal. Severus was sitting nonchalantly in his chair marking essays and actively trying to avoid looking at Lupin.

"Professor," Lupin nodded to her as she approached the pair.

"Remus," she replied as she met his gaze. "I was just looking for you."

Severus looked up at this, curious to know the details, and hoping secretly, that Lupin was in trouble. Severus had never cared for Lupin. Now that Lupin had taken the position of Defence instructor, Severus had all the more reason to loathe the man.

"I do hope you will be attending the staff celebration tomorrow," Minerva said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, Professor," Lupin smiled. "I cannot. But thanks, all the same."

Smart move, Minerva. She chastised herself as she remember it would be full moon tomorrow.

"Minerva," Severus said, emphasising her first name. Since the start of term Lupin had felt uncomfortable about calling her 'Minerva', a fact that did not go unnoticed by Severus. Severus liked to flaunt it in front of Lupin whenever the opportunity arose.

"Minerva," Severus continued. "We were just thinking of having a joint lesson with our N.E.W.T. students and were wondering if you would approve?"

Professor Lupin gave no indication that Severus had just stolen his genuinely brilliant idea.

"Of course," she smiled. "And Professor Lupin, do you think you might stop and check on Potter for me tomorrow? He's unable to attend the Hogsmeade trip and I'm required to chaperone. "

"It would be a pleasure," he replied. Severus didn't respond verbally but raised his eyebrows and scoffed.

"Thank you gentleman," she said as she turned to leave. When she reached the door, she turned and added, "And by the way, that was a brilliant idea Remus. Spot on. Exactly the kind of practical teaching methods we're looking for."

The next morning, Minerva was supervising the third year students preparing to depart for Hogsmeade. They were assembled in the courtyard and the scene was far from organized.

"Mister Entwhistle," Minerva called to the young Ravenclaw standing in his shorts near the corner. "Mister Entwistle! Although the dress code is not enforced on the Hogsmeade trip you are still required to wear pants."

"It's always the quiet ones," Severus Snape said as he came up behind her.

"Yes, Severus?" She asked as she counted heads.

"You didn't have to call me out like that in front of him," Severus drawled.

"And you needn't have stolen his idea," Minerva said looking up from her roster to meet his eyes.

"Enjoy your trip," Severus said slowly as he turned on his heel and stalked back into the castle.

Minerva smiled as she resumed counting. That was a classic Severus move. When couldn't think of anything witty he would pull an ostrich and bury his head. It wasn't a great win in their game of one-upmanship, but she'd take it.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening, after an exhausting day chasing teenagers around the village, Minerva collapsed onto a plush chair in her quarters. She promised herself, like she did every year, that this would be the last year she supervised the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. If 40 new kids weren't enough, she'd had to drag three students out of a live nude entertainment venue located just outside the edge of Hogsmeade village. She had been enjoying a moment's respite, when a rather large, gruff man approached her and demanded she remove the children from his club.

It was bad enough to have to pull three students' faces out from under a witch's breasts, but to top it off they were three of her students. Fred and George Weasley and Lee Jordan just seemed to progressively become more erratic in their schemes to send her to an early grave.

She had just finished handing out a detention to the three in her office. She would add it to the list of memorable conversations with the Weasley twins.

"But honestly Professor," Fred Weasley said innocently. "We were merely seeking an anatomy lesson."

"I was having trouble picturing the female form," George Weasley added. "And we didn't think you'd be willing to help."

"And Walpurga the Warty is something of a local legend," Lee Jordan added wide-eyed and enthusiastically, "She's been at it for years."

"I couldn't tell if it was a third nipple or another wart," Fred smiled.

"There's actually one there that I think is a tribute to you," George added. "She gives out house points and has glasses and tartan knickers and her stage name's The Professor-"

"Enough! I'm aware," Minerva said sharply. "I've been pulling hoodlums like you from that dump for the last half of the century. Don't do it again. Dismissed."

She had first encountered her scantily-clad Hogsmeade counterpart many years earlier. She'd received a tip from the shopkeeper at Zonko's that four of her students had headed off that way. The locals in Hogsmeade publicly denounced the club and called it an eyesore. However, the club seemed to have no problem raking in customers from the village.

She'd hurried down to the establishment on the outskirts of the village and awkwardly made her way inside the dimly lit building. The floors were sticky and the whole place smelled like sweat and cheap liquor. She'd also received her fair share of odd looks from the patrons. In the corner of the main room she had found her four students gawking at some young woman's bum.

"Time to go, boys," She said as she approached them. The dancer turned around and Minerva's jaw dropped.

"Let's see if we can transfigure that into something a little harder," the dancer winked as she waved a wand at one of the students. Realizing there was another person, the dancer stopped and looked up.

Minerva found herself face-to-face with herself, or rather, a barely clothed, cheap imitation of herself. The dancer quickly collected her earnings and the boys turned around.

James Potter smiled nervously. Remus Lupin blushed furiously and mumbled an apology. Peter Pettigrew wet himself.

It was Sirius Black who found the courage to speak first.

"Hello Professor," he smiled. "Didn't think I'd get two for the price of one."

They'd served a month's detention for their escapade. In the end she couldn't decide if she was flattered or mortified by the imitator. The jury was still out on that decision.

She was snapped from her thoughts by a knock on the door. With a sigh, she got up from her rest and opened it to find Severus waiting impatiently. She invited him in and conjured a pot of tea and some light refreshments for the pair.

"I understand there was a problem on the trip today?" He asked.

"A problem?" She retorted, emphasising the 'a' before taking a small sip of tea. The warm liquid felt great and she was starting to feel better already.

"I meant the issue with Brody and Morcott," he explained. "Was it really a fist fight over a girl?"

"Indeed," Minerva said.

"And I thought you Gryffindors were the only ones brutish enough for that," he chided.

"And I thought you Slytherins were too sly and conniving for that," she replied. He didn't respond verbally, but smirked. "I told them you would handle their punishment. "

"Thank you," he conceded. They sat in silence for a few moments. Minerva was feeling very sleepy and enjoying the warm tea and warmth from the fire.

"You look terrible," he said.

"I had to pull the Weasleys and Jordan out of Grivvel's Live Nudes Revue today," she said as she rubbed her temples. He chuckled.

"When will they learn?" She said with exasperation in her voice.

"You know I've heard they have this dancer there called The Professor-"he started to say, but Minerva cut him off.

"Out!" She said suddenly.

"I heard she's got this 'Hot For Teacher' number where she takes a-" he teased, but Minerva cut him off.

"OUT!" She snapped.

Severus thanked her for the tea and smiled as he left, knowing he'd won the battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four hours later Severus and Minerva were leaving the Great Hall and heading up to the Astronomy Tower for the staff party. They had adapted to survive such events. Instead of being loners, they spent their time mocking their fellow staff members. It was rude, but they both had to admit they were great at it.

"I'm going to say 16, Poppy Pomfrey, and falls asleep," Minerva said placing her bet.

"Really?" Severus questioned. "I'll go with 14, Rolanda Hooch, and falls off the Astronomy Tower," he said with a wicked grin.

The two were placing bets on how Hagrid's evening would go. They bet in three categories- how many pints Hagrid would drink, whom he would try to kiss, and how he would exit the party. Minerva genuinely liked Hagrid. He was a gentle giant with a heart of gold. However, she couldn't deny his party etiquette provided memorable entertainment.

As they rounded the stairwell to the Astronomy Tower Severus placed a second wager- which Head of House would have to leave early due to a disruptive house.

"I'll go with Pomona," Minerva said hoping against hope that her cubs wouldn't commit any further rowdy behaviour for the night. "And you?"

"Well you, naturally," Severus smiled as they reached the top of the tower.

Professor Burbage was already there dressed in costume as a pirate. She waved enthusiastically to the sulky pair. She was chatting happily with Professor Sprout, dressed as a plump pumpkin, and Professor Trelawney dressed in her usual robes.

"You know, she doesn't look out of place," Severus mused quietly to Minerva as he handed her a glass of Ogden's. Minerva smirked. However, before she could touch the glass to her lips, Nearly Headless Nick came floating to the top of the tower.

"Milady," Sir Nick said as he approached her. She set her glass down on the ledge of the tower. "Word has it that Sirius Black has attacked our beloved Fat Lady."

Minerva and Severus departed together. They didn't speak as the departed the party, but they shared a look before they parted ways at the staircase. Without speaking, she knew he was headed to check on Professor Lupin's whereabouts. And without responding, he knew that she was aware of where he was headed and that she disapproved. She was headed to the tower to check on Potter.

In her rush to ensure her students' safety, she didn't hear the entourage that had followed her.

"Minerva, Minerva?" Filius Flitwick cried trying to catch her attention as he ran to keep pace with Minerva's long stride. Realizing he had no hope of catching her, he pulled out his wand and cast a simple blast charm to create a flash of light. Minerva spun around violently, wand drawn as she cast a stunner. Filius deflected the spell with a shield.

Minerva caught her breath as she realized her staff and the house ghosts had followed her off the tower. Professors Flitwick, Sprout, Hooch, Burbage, and Sinistra were waiting for instructions. Minerva chided herself for rushing off without giving any direction.

"Filius, close the school," she ordered. "No one goes in our out. Including the dementors."

The small man nodded and scurried down the closest staircase to the entrance.

"Pomona, you and the prefects will escort all students to the Great Hall and staff to the staff room," she said.

"Rolanda, take the ghosts and organize a floor-by-floor search of the castle," she said. "I will join you as soon as I secure Potter's whereabouts."

"How can we help?" Professor Burbage asked.

"There is a representative from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement that oversees the dementors," Minerva explained. "Please send an owl to inform him of the situation and that the school is closed for the time being. We will inform him when it reopens. Aurora, please inform the house elves of the situation and have them assist in the search."

The staff nodded in understanding and departed quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minerva made her way quickly to the Gryffindor Common Room. She needed to locate Potter and ensure the safety of her house. As she rounded the corner of the corridor, her mind raced with a dozen different scenarios. This could all be a rouse or a false sighting. Kids could wind themselves up, especially the younger students, when fueled by tales from the older kids. The simplest explanation was the most logical explanation. However, this didn't reassure the sinking feeling that was growing in her stomach. Before she could let her imagination wander too far, she rounded a corridor into Severus.

"Your students are safe," He said slowly. "And the Headmaster has moved all students to the Great Hall."

"And Potter?" She asked. Severus didn't respond.

"You are to meet with the Board of Governors at ten in the village," he said shortly before turning on his heal and departing.

Minerva stood agape. She had less than ten minutes to get down to the village.

"You'd better get moving," Severus called from down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twenty minutes later Minerva was being escorted by a young house elf into the Hogsmeade home of Governor Moran. The house was bright and warm. Governor Moran had long maintained a delightful, warm, and inviting home in the village. He'd held an annual picnic luncheon for the Hogwarts staff each June at the conclusion of the term.

"They is waiting misses-uh- Professor," the elf said as she opened the door.

Minerva entered a large room with a long table and instantly felt like there were a thousand pairs of eyes gazing at her. She was uncomfortable on the rare occasions that she was late. She took a seat in an empty chair next to Lucius Malfoy and was pleased to see that, at least this time, she would be sitting at the table with the rest of the group.

"How nice of you to finally join us, Professor," Malfoy said as he nodded to her.

"Hem hem," the short, squat woman next to Fudge coughed. "I believe we were about to vote on the motion on the floor."

"Yes, thank you, Dolores," Minister Fudge said. "All those in favour?"

"Excuse me, Minister," Minerva said as the woman next to Fudge gave her a dirty look. She smiled nervously as she remembered the rules of order. "Parliamentary inquiry, what is the motion?"

"The motion on the floor would allow the Dementors to be posted inside the school at the following locations," said Mafalda Hopkirk as she read from her notes. "Entrance hall, viaduct courtyard, grand staircase first floor level, greenhouses, Headmaster's office entrance, and posted at all Quidditch games and practices."

"Keep your hair on," Malfoy whispered as he noticed Minerva's fists clench in her lap, "It won't pass."

A moment later the motion did indeed fail and Minerva wasn't sure whether she was relieved or uneasy. Although it had failed, it made her nervous to know how many Governors had been in favour of the motion, which carried the support of the Ministry.

"Now that we've got that off the floor, perhaps we can get down to business?" Governor Moran said. "Professor, have you discovered how Black entered the castle?"

Minerva had been dreading that question.

"You are presuming Black was ever in the castle to begin with," she said steadily. "We have no witnesses, save for a very shaken portrait, to attest that Sirius Black was actually in the castle."

The Governors eyed her carefully.

"Are you saying Black was never there?" Governor McClaggen asked with a furrowed brow.

"We have a shaken portrait that claims Sirius Black attacked her to gain entrance into the Gryffindor Common Room," Minerva said. "Sirius Black is a very clever man. He wouldn't have attacked the portrait to gain entry to an empty dormitory. Furthermore, the only way Black could have entered the castle would require him to slip past the Dementors on the perimeter. "

She'd struck a chord. The Governors' eyes shifted to the Minister who cleared his throat uneasily at the implication of the Ministry's failed security measures.

"People get jumpy on Halloween," Minerva went on. "Students get rowdy. We've already had several situations of students dressing like Dementors to prank one another. Hogwarts closed the school, searched it thoroughly, and has come up with no evidence to support that Black was ever in the castle." She breathed as she noted the reactions on the faces of her colleagues. "Hogwarts reacted quickly and properly. The school and the students are safe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Minister, and several of the Governors, seemed more than satisfied with Minerva's explanation for the evening's events. However, she was quite pleased with herself that Dumbledore's plan had worked. Prior to the start of term, they had discussed the possibility of Black entering the castle. They had agreed to lie in the event of an intrusion. Unless they could catch Black, there was no point in alarming the Ministry or parents. Hogwarts had an intricate system of defence mechanisms that could easily be upset or unbalanced if the Ministry began interfering.

The meeting ended on an uneasy note. The Minister seemed embarrassed and the Senior Undersecretary was so red in the face that she looked like she might burst. Minerva declined an offer from Governor Moran for a nightcap, threw on her cloak, and headed off into the night.

As she rounded the corner past the Hog's Head, she spotted Lucius Malfoy leaning against the pub swinging his cane back and forth in his hand. Without looking he stopped swinging his cane, placed it on his shoulder, and began clapping.

"Well done, my dear," he said. "You'd have made an excellent Slytherin. Quite a performance."

"Governor Malfoy," she said in an even tone.

"Fancy a nightcap?" He asked as he pointed to the pub with the end of his cane.

"No, thank you," she said. "What's on your mind."

He started walking to the path that led up to the castle.

"I'll tell you on the way," he said.

The path back to the school was as cold and uncomfortable as the conversation.

"I wanted to ask your opinion of Professor Lupin," he said as they crossed the bridge at the edge of the village. The wind was beginning to pick up and Minerva pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders.

"Straight to the point Malfoy, if you please," she said briskly. "Why?"

"There were concerns raised to the board of Governors in regards to Professor Lupin's delicate-er-condition," he drawled.

"Professor Lupin is perhaps the most knowledgeable Defence Professor we've had in recent years," she said informatively. "He relates well to the students. He blends the required texts with practical application with seamless ease."

"Draco has spoken rather highly of Professor Lupin's classes," Malfoy said as he swung his cane. "Not that he's had much to draw a comparison to."

"But why are you asking me?" Minerva questioned because things were never as simple as they seemed with Lucius Malfoy.

"Because the concerns were two-fold, "Malfoy explained. "13 years ago Lupin was rather close with Sirius Black."

"As you were rather close with the Dark Lord?" Minerva smiled innocently in response. "But that was 13 years ago. Surely, you are no longer, as your public image suggests? Or does the tingle on your wrist tell a different story?"

Malfoy didn't respond with words. His face looked like he'd just eaten something sour as he eyed her carefully.

"Tell me, Lucius," she said in a low voice. "How did you obtain your mark?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," he said coolly. She laughed in response.

"Which option did you choose?" She pressed. "To take a life in his name? You obviously haven't given your life in his name. Did you create a life in his name? Or rather, as I suspect, did you promise the lifetime service of your firstborn?"

Malfoy stammered as he tried to come up with a response.

"If you promised the service of your son, your only son," she emphasized, "it would be in your best interests to allow his studies under Professor Lupin to continue because he's going to need them. The Dark Lord never forgets."

"Professor, I don't know where you think-" he started to say but she cut him off with her hand.

"Was there anything else you needed, Governor Malfoy?" She asked as they approached the school grounds.

"Aren't you curious as to where the concerns came from?" Malfoy said slyly.

"Oh, I already know," Minerva said in a neutral tone. "And I'd wager a hefty sum of galleons that these concerns were brought to you and not the Board as a whole. Otherwise this would have been quite a different discussion altogether in quite a different setting. "

"Good evening, Professor," Malfoy said as he tipped his hat to her and began to walk to a safe apparition point.

"Good evening, Lucius," she replied. "Oh, and Lucius?"

He stopped and turned back to her.

"Your concerns regarding Professor Lupin are eased," she said.

"I wouldn't say entirely," he grudgingly admitted.

"I wasn't asking," she said with a smile before turning on her heel and walking back up to the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she made her way back to the castle she walked straight past the Great Hall that was full of snoozing students in cushy purple sleeping bags. She had no desire to play teacher at this hour. The students were safe under Dumbledore's watch. Instead, she made her way up the dimly lit staircases to the Astronomy Tower. She knew for a fact that the refreshments would likely be left and she needed a nightcap after a night like tonight. Perhaps there would even be an intoxicated colleague or two left.

As she reached the tower she realized it was deserted, save for a snoring Pomona Sprout left on one of the couches Professor Burbage had hauled up for the event. Minerva poured herself a stiff drink and walked over to the edge of the wall to gaze out into the night. She chuckled to herself as she realized she was spending this Samhain night as she had spent the last 37- drinking alone after a painful evening.

She let her thoughts drift to the mark on her shoulder. It had tingled briefly earlier this evening, but now it was dull and nothing compared to the burning, searing pain she had felt on previous occasions. This was like recalling a dream, light and surreal. She didn't care to sleep on nights like this until she was well liquored-up. It helped to her avoid dreaming about her past.

"I see you are back," a familiar voice said from behind her. She did not turn to greet him.

Severus Snape gave a moment's gaze at Professor Sprout before conjuring a tumbler and levitating a bottle towards it. After the drink poured itself, he banished the bottle back to the table and walked over to Minerva. He looked exhausted and very much in need of some conversation. Yet at the moment, she didn't care.

"Please leave," she said coldly.

"I know I don't have a reservation," he drawled in an attempt at humour, "but I know the Maitre d'."

"I won't ask again," she said without looking at him.

"I'll bite," he said as he swirled his drink in his hand. "What's eating you tonight?"

She turned and looked at him with a gaze so cold it would make a first year wet himself.

"Potter is fine," he chided with a casual shrug, knowing she was concerned for more than just Potter. It was his favourite point to stick her with, her precious Potter. He knew she cared for him as deeply and as equally as all her students. However, he liked to goad her like he was her favourite.

"Leave," she said in a slow, threatening voice.

"I understand that an attack, a physical attack, on the Gryffindor Tower is emotionally upsetting, Minerva," he said calmly as he shifted from sarcasm to concern. "But all jokes aside-"

"Leave," she repeated firmly as she leaned in, her mouth a thin line.

"I'm not sure that drinking alone on a rooftop is advisable," he said slowly as he raised his eyebrows. "I could remain silent if that is your wish."

"My wish is for you to get off my damn rooftop," she said louder than she intended. She glanced at Professor Sprout who was still sleeping.

But to Minerva's dislike, Severus refused to leave. He stood next to her swirling his drink casually, his left arm resting on his back.

"I have obviously done something to upset you," he admitted, trying to think of anything he'd done this evening. "If this is about my check on Professor Lupin it was as much for his safety as for the students' safety."

"And I'm sure you had only concern for the students' welfare when you decided to report to Lucius Malfoy your concerns about Remus Lupin," she snapped. "How dare you? How dare you?"

Severus looked away from her and out onto the grounds. He sipped his drink ever so slowly, which he knew antagonized her as he waited while she fumed.

"It was petty," she said in a loud whisper. "I expected better of someone who is himself trying to overcome bias."

He would let her vent her frustrations for a few moments before intervening. In years of working, and arguing, with Minerva he had realized it was often best to let it run the course. She would run out of steam eventually either due to the cold, or the drink, or the odd emotional melancholy he'd observed her go through each Samhaim night.

"Perhaps the Board would be interested in investigating all of Black's former accomplices," Minerva said wildly. "Since you were both associated with the Dark Lord, naturally you are equally as suspicious of helping him access the castle."

He tried to hide his smirk at her attempt to point out his hypocrisy. He would grant her a point for the creative threat, but it certainly wasn't a level she usually sank to.

"This isn't a fight over the attentions of Lily Evans, "she said twisting the verbal knife. "This is a man's life. You can't drag him into your James Potter resentment pity party because you feel like it."

Ouch, Minerva. He thought to himself. That one had stung. He decided to put a stop to this before she said something she'd truly regret.

"Minerva-" he started, but she cut him off.

"And the way you stalk about after him like he's some sort of criminal-" she raged.

"Minerva-" he said more forcibly.

"Like you've nothing better to do with yourself-" she went on.

"Listen to me, Minerva-" he said directly.

"Because you're on alert ready to jump at the chance to catch him-" she yelled but was cut off.

Severus put his hand over her mouth to silence her and she breathed for the first time in their argument.

"Not all evil wears the Mark," he said as he took his hand off her mouth. He placed his hands on her shoulders as she relaxed.

"I have every right to be concerned for my students," he admitted, "even Potter."

She squared her shoulders and leaned in inches from his face. She wasn't afraid of Severus. He was a hare taller than she was, but an angry Minerva McGonagall was much more intimidating.

"And not all good deeds come from good intentions," she said, her mouth tight.

They stayed like this for a moment. Before either party could utter another word, there was a loud crash. Minerva and Severus turned to see what had caused the noise, only to discover a shocked and embarrassed Pomona Sprout stumbling into one of the refreshment tables.

"I'm-I'm sorry," she stuttered as she caught her balance. "I didn't see anything." She added as she put her arm over her eyes and began to back toward the stairs.

"Pomona," Minerva said trying to catch her from gathering the wrong impression. "Pomona stop."

Professor Sprout stopped backing up yet kept her eyes covered.

"Pomona," Minerva went on. "Stop."

Professor Sprout pulled her arm down and blushed.

"I'm sorry, Minerva, Severus," she said uncomfortably.

"Pomona there is nothing-" Minerva started and then stopped and cleared her throat. Severus pulled his hands from her shoulders quickly as he felt the sudden awkwardness of the situation.

"Pomona there is nothing-" Minerva started again.

"Not my business what you do with yourselves," Professor Sprout interrupted her and scurried off down the stairs.

"Now look what you've done," Severus said pursing his lips.

"Oh it's not like she's going to say anything to anyone," Minerva said. "And it's not as if you're protecting some public persona. "

With a wave of his hand he banished his tumbler back to the table and swept to the staircase, his robes billowing behind him in a dramatic flair that was classic Severus.

"What's the problem then?" Minerva called as she took off after him. "Is the thought of being with me truly that hard to swallow?"

"Hardly the point," Severus countered in his distinct inflection enunciating each syllable for dramatic effect.

"It's not like you're a peach," Minerva hollered after him.

"Goodnight," He added shortly as he stalked off into the night down to the dungeons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Six months later Severus was replaying their Halloween spat in his mind as his feet carried him up the stairs to the upper floors of the school. Minerva and Severus hadn't spoken much to each other since that night. Aside from occasional duties within the castle, they had mostly avoided one another over the winter. Minerva spent most of her time with Potter's protection detail or with Professor Lupin.

Severus, on the other hand, spent most of his time watching Lupin and his movements. When he wasn't brewing Wolfsbane he'd follow them, discreetly, while they graded papers in the staff room or discussed theories in the courtyard. He'd never admit it aloud, but he felt something, dare he say jealousy, when he'd watched them share a glance or a laugh.

He thought back to earlier that day moments after Potter had caught the snitch at the Inter-House Quidditch Cup Final game. He was supposed to be sitting next to Minerva at the game. He was supposed to debate the merits of the Woolongong Shimmy maneuver with Minerva. He was supposed to offer a snide remark about her tears of joy.

Instead, he had watched from across the pitch. Occasionally, using his binoculars, he would steal a glance at the pair. They would lean in and say something to one another pointing at the players. Sometimes they would laugh. He felt horrible. He realized as he watched them that he was losing his best friend. And worst, his own stubborn personality was to blame.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He'd spent the last few hours alone in his quarters trying to take his mind off the thought. However, after grading papers, reviewing lesson plans, and finishing an essay for Practical Potioneering, he still found his mind occupied with thoughts of his friendship. He decided to wander through the castle. Catching a stray student out of bed, especially a little-too celebratory Gryffindor, would be sure to take his mind of the situation.

Yet after wandering through the castle, Severus found that his feet had subconsciously guided him to her doorstep. He stood there, unable to bring himself to knock on the door. He thought perhaps she could be asleep, it was getting late. He sighed, unable to make himself knock but also unable to move. Before he could make his mind up the door flew open and a cheery couple poured out of the room.

"Sorry there, Professor," said a man that Severus recognized as Governor Moran and his wife.

Looking into the room, Severus noticed that her chambers were packed. A good portion of the Hogwarts staff, several parents of current students, some members of the Board of Governors, and even some officials from the Ministry. She turned to the door and noticed him standing there but said nothing. She was smiling and talking with Amos Diggory and Malcolm McLaggen. He got the suspicion, from the slight wobble when she turned, that she was intoxicated.

Excusing herself from the conversation she set down her drink and made her way over to the doorway and, grabbing Severus's hand, pulled him into the room. She handed him a drink and he could tell by the glaze in her eyes that she definitely was intoxicated.

"Congratulations," he said raising the glass to toast her victory. "I suppose you deserve to win once and while."

She smiled back at him and thanked him. Before they could say anything else, Madame Hooch had pulled away Minerva to speak with a recruiter from Puddlemere United. Minerva had been trying to set up the recruiter to come view Oliver Wood's talent as a Keeper. Severus, circled the room carefully, along the outside of the crowd. As he watched the crowd, he felt as if he was being watched by someone. Using his peripherals he could see it was a set of parents, Birchgrove or something, he wasn't entirely sure.

"My, my," Mr. Birchgrove said unaware Severus was listening. "She sure does keep some strange company."

"Niall," Mrs. Birchgrove snapped in a hushed tone. "That's quite rude."

"That's the one that was a Death Eater," Birchgrove stated in a shocked voice.

As if on cue, Minerva walked up next to Severus and gave him a quick hug.

"Thank you so much coming Severus," she said loudly enough for the Birchgrove's to hear. "It means so much to have close friends here to celebrate. I'd like to introduce you to Rory Chadwick from Puddlemere United."

She took hold of his hand and pulled him away from the wall. Severus raised his glass to the shocked expressions of the Birchgrove's as he was whisked away from the corner of the room. Instead of leading him over to Mr. Chadwick, she steered him past a table where she snagged a bottle of whiskey and two tumblers. They slipped past the crowd and out of the door into the hallway. Within moments they found themselves on a balcony off the sixth floor near the Gryffindor tower.

Minerva snapped her fingers and the bottle poured two drinks. Severus took one and glanced up at the tower above them. There were ear-splitting sounds pouring out of the Gryffindor tower. He knew the students were partying hard, likely with the assistance of some contraband. And yet, one floor below, their prim and proper head of house was holding her own festivity.

"I'll ask them to leave if you like," Minerva said in regards to the Birchgroves.

Severus smiled.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been as social as of late," he started. "I understand that I've been, well, surly and-"

"You were a royal dolt," she said bluntly.

"It seemed as if you were occupied with other things," he said snidely.

"You are jealous that I spend my time with Professor Lupin?" She asked with a smirk.

"Thank you for the drink," he said as he turned to go.

"You still haven't answered my question?" She retorted.

He turned, perplexed, not knowing what question she was referring to.

"Is the thought of being with me truly that repulsive?" She asked with a drunk grin.

"Goodnight, Minerva," he said as he turned to leave.

She caught his arm and he turned back to her. She'd wobbled a little and he suddenly felt like a balcony was probably a bad idea.

"It's fine," she said. "It is hard to feel like you are losing a friend. I understand that."

He tried to stop her before she said anything else, but she put her fingers to his mouth to silence him.

"I wasn't finished," she slurred. "No one has ever told me who I can or can't spend my time with, including the men I choose to belong to-" she weaved for a second and cleared her throat, "with. Belong with. Spend time with."

"Spend time with?" He asked her as he took hold of her hand and lowered it.

"Is that such a ghastly idea?" She slurred as she stood dangerously close.

Suddenly uncomfortable, he let go of her hand.

"That's hardly the point," he said echoing his statements from their spat earlier in the year.

The stood like that for a moment, neither one speaking. Severus opened his mouth to speak when suddenly he stopped. He could feel a small tingle on his wrist. He looked at Minerva, she had closed her eyes and looked uneasy.

"You can feel it," he said as a statement, not a question.

She inhaled sharply and her face contorted in pain as she nodded.

A short knock on the door disrupted their moment. Severus didn't have to turn around to know who was there. Remus Lupin was standing in the archway that led to the balcony. Severus could just picture him standing there, his shabby robes and greying hair. He must have looked quite out of place at the party upstairs, but then again so did he, Severus realized.

"Is everything alright?" Lupin asked as he walked onto the balcony. "You left the party rather quickly."

"Thank you. I'm fine, Remus," Minerva replied attempting to sound more sober than she actually was.

Another thunderous roar from the students above caused them all to look up.

"I suppose I should go shut that down," she said as she took a step forward and wobbled.

"I think I can take care of it," Lupin volunteered. "I'm heading back to my quarters. Goodnight."

With a small nod Minerva and Severus were once again left alone.

"Shouldn't you get back to your party?" Severus asked as she lit a Muggle cigarette.

"There's a room full of bloodsucking politicians up there and unlimited free alcohol," she smiled. "They can take care of themselves for awhile."

"Well you sure know how to throw a party," he said dryly.

"Oh you have no idea," she quipped.

Suddenly, he handed her a piece of parchment. She opened it without question and choked.

"What's this?" She asked.

"After you started spending more time with Lupin, I couldn't share these with you," he explained. "So I took to writing them down."

It was a complete list of all the snide remarks he had thought of regarding the staff, mostly Sybil, since their falling out earlier in the year. But their reunion was muddied by the tingle they both felt on their Dark Marks.

"I haven't felt it much," he said. "Just a small tingle here and there."

"Like a twinge," she added. "What do you think it means?"

He shook his head, unsure of how to answer. Despite having ties to many former Death Eaters, he wasn't privy to all the information in regards to the Dark Lord. Being a former Death Eater was a tricky position. Be seen with too many former Death Eaters and you could be viewed as someone that was still actively involved in the dark arts. Be seen with too many do-gooders and you could be viewed as a coward, abandoning your principals.

"Do you think he's still really out there?" He asked her.

"I don't know," she said. "I felt something, the night he-" she trailed off as she took another sip of her drink, "I felt something that night. It felt like his death."

It was in that moment that Severus's curiosity finally boiled over. The question had burned in his mind since he'd seen her mark 12 years earlier. He felt, as he looked at her- drunk and happy, that she might be in a state to answer his question.

"Why is your mark-" he started to say but was cut off.

"No." She said shutting him down before he could finish.

"It's just unusual," he surmised, trying a new tactic. "I don't know of anyone else with a mark-"

"No," she repeated.

"There are four ways to receive a mark and I can't imagine that you-" he tried again, but was once again stopped in his tracks.

"I told you before that it is a mark of submission," she said plainly. "It is unimportant how it was acquired."

"If you won't tell me how, could you tell me when?" He asked coyly.

"October 31, 1956," she said calmly. "Is your curiosity sated?"

"Not even close," he answered honestly.

"Fine," she said playfully. "One more question."

"Why not the wrist?" He asked without hesitation.

"Because the wrist was otherwise occupied," she replied as she pulled her sleeve up to show him her left wrist. He grabbed her wrist and ran his fingers along the inside of her arm. It was scarred, and it was obviously an old wound. However, the words were still visible. Blood Traitor. Whore. Muggle Fucker.

"Aesthetically speaking, it would have appeared too crowded with all that on one wrist," she said resorting to humour as her defence mechanism. Downing her drink she collected the bottle and walked to the door. Once in the archway she glanced back at Severus and bid him goodnight.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Minerva hadn't been asleep long when Neville Longbottom had come knocking at her door claiming Sirius Black had been in the Gryffindor tower. It would become a routine pattern for the rest of the year. Sirius Black sighted here, there, and everywhere- including Sybil's tea leaves. As frightening as the night of his escape had been, it had provided Minerva with relief, and as ashamed as she was to admit it, pride when Dumbledore sat her and Severus down in his office to explain Mr. Black's innocence in the Potters' murders.

The look of disbelief on Severus's face was priceless. He thanked them and sent them on their way. Collecting her notes, Minerva nodded to the Headmaster and left down the spiral staircase with Severus at her heels.

"About my request for a transfer to the position of the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor," he said as he caught up to her fast pace. She looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Given recent events, I feel that an experienced professor is a necessity," he explained. "Someone with field experience."

"I agree," she said neutrally.

"Someone who is familiar working with young people, training them," he went on.

"I also agree," she conceded.

"Thank you," he said with a smile. "I'll have the house elves move my personal effects."

"Wait up, Severus," she said as he walked off. "I regret to inform you that Professor Dumbledore has accepted the application of former Auror Alastor Moody for the position of Defence instructor."

"I see," he said shortly.

"I'm sorry," she said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't need coddling," he said brushing her arm aside. "But thank you." He added as he walked away.

Nothing had changed. He smiled as he walked away.


	5. Chapter Five: Flare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapeter Five - The start of GoF. Following the 1994 World Cup, Severus and Minerva find themselves dealing with Alastor Moody and a growing darkness.

A/N: Wow! It has been a long time since I have had the opportunity to post any updates to this story. My original intention was for this to be the final chapter. However, after writing it (and realizing it was incredibly long) I have decided to divide it up into three chapters.

But don't panic! Even though Ache is ending the story is far from over. Ache is one part in a series of stories revolving around Severus and Minerva. All stories can stand alone. Please check out the other stories in this series coming soon!

Ache: Halloween 1981 – Spring 1995

Soak: Summer 1995

Ignite: Fall 1995- Spring 1996

Damp: Summer 1996

Flare: Fall 1996 – Spring 1997

Burn: Minerva received her Dark Mark

Glow: The Minister's Inauguration

Wet: 1997

Scorch: Minerva, post battle of Hogwarts

Brand: How Severus received his Dark Mark

Chill: Fall 1997 – Spring 1998

**24 August 1994**

It had proved to be one of the hottest Augusts in memory. The unbearable heat coincided with the installation of new protective wards to the school's main magical system. This meant the temperature regulation charms would be down for the day.

Ludo Bagman, wearing hideous yellow robes, sat across the table from Minerva watching a bead of sweat run from her neck down into her shirt. Although she was the standard-bearer for conservative attire, the heat was proving too much for everyone. Minerva, not wearing her usual heavy teaching robes, had opted for a button-up blouse. With the heat, she had left the top two buttons undone. There was no immodesty (Not that Severus would have blamed her), but Bagman had been staring at her for the better part of the meeting.

And Severus had passed the time watching Bagman.

"Hogwarts requests that the minimum age restriction proposed at prior meetings be amended to students over the age of 17 rather than 14," Minerva said.

They were stuck in a meeting finalizing the details for the upcoming Triwizard Tournament. Minerva had spent the better part of the summer hopping around the continent at these types of meetings. It was a large affair involving the schools and their respective Boards of Governors, the various Ministries and their Magical Education representatives and security and international games regulators.

Severus was already sick of the tournament and it hadn't yet begun.

"Oui, ve agree with ze need for zis," said Fabienne Bouchard the Deputy Headmistress of Beauxbatons.

Rasmus Virtanen nodded in agreement. He was the Durmstrang representative. Minerva was unsure what his position was with the school. He was an older wizard. Despite his commanding stature, he had come across as quiet and reserved. His input was always thoughtful and calculated.

"In that case, meeting adjourned," Minerva said with relief.

Before she could leave, Minerva was called back by Ludo Bagman.

She met Severus's eyes and gave him a look that pleaded for him to stay so she wouldn't have to be alone with Bagman.

He obliged. He told himself it was because he wanted to be a loyal friend, but he and Minerva both knew it was so he could enjoy Bagman's latest effort to make a fool of himself.

"Milady," Bagman said as he took her hand and tried to kiss it.

Minerva pulled her hand away quickly and put them into her pockets. Bagman seemed undeterred in his pursuit.

"I heard you will be attending the Cup! I have a private tent in the reserved dignitaries section," he stated as if that was to impress her. "I usually host a small gathering. I'd like you drop by."

"Thank you, Mr. Bagman," she said. "I will consider it."

"Ludi," he winked. "Cocktails. Wear something cute."

Severus noted to memory the look on Minerva's face (and the height of her eyebrows) following Bagman's remarks.

**25 August 1994**

The staff members were exhausted. Rolanda Hooch's self-assembling tent was well past needing replacement. Hooch hadn't used the tent in many years and when the staff had finally managed to get it up, they discovered the inside was less than appealing. There was a small kitchen, a sitting room full of musty furniture from an era long gone by, a dining space, two moldy baths, and three bedrooms.

"Yuck," Poppy Pomfrey stated bluntly.

"Yuck indeed," Rolanda agreed with a chuckle. "One night. You'll live."

Rolanda claimed the first bedroom with a king sized bed for herself and Minerva was awfully suspicious it had something to do with an old teammate that was several campsites down. Poppy, Pomona, Filius and his wife, and Charity divided up the remaining beds in the last two bedrooms.

"Great! Everyone's got a bunk then?" Rolanda said cheerily.

Severus and Minerva exchanged a look of disbelief as they found themselves without any sleeping quarters. 

_I didn't know you were planning to sleep at Bagman's_. Minerva heard Severus say in her head and shot him a look in response.

"There's a pump down the way. I'll go fetch the water," Minerva said with a fake smile.

She grabbed Severus's arm on her way out of the tent and they made their way down to the pump.

They had both had reservations about Dumbledore's offer of tickets – great tickets – to the Quidditch World Cup. Yet, now that they were here, they were both happy they had come. According to Dumbledore, Potter would be attending the cup with the with the Weasley family. Dumbledore wanted to ensure there was an adequate security presence at the cup in the event of any problems. Severus had been secretly meeting with his former colleagues over the past few months and was hearing disturbing reports.

"No," Minerva said as they walked past a tent full of Danish Quidditch fans. They had charmed a giant Danish flag to float above their tent. Minerva stared in disbelief. The Ministry officials were bound to be around any minute to shut down the public display of magic.

"No what?" Severus asked.

"No, I will not be anywhere near-" she began but was cut off.

"MINERVA!" An all-too-familiar and unwelcome voice yelled from behind them.

"Take me now," Minerva said under her breath as she turned to see Ludo Bagman with an entourage in tow.

Bagman was accompanied by a number of men from the Bulgarian delegation including Ilia Gornev, owner of the Vrasta Vultures. He had rushed to introduce Minerva and had completely forgotten about Severus until a voice from the past stepped forward.

"Hello, Severus."

Severus was shocked to see Igor Karkaroff step forward with his signature toothy yellow grin.

When Severus first met Karkaroff, the man had been the product of an aristocratic pureblood Cossack upbringing and had been drawn to the Death Eaters after his family's deaths at the hands of vigilante wizards.

Shortly after the Dark Lord's fall, Karkaroff found himself alone. His friends were either arrested and imprisoned or had written him off. During the postwar trials Karkaroff had become a shell of a man. He was alone, starved and emotionally empty. Karkaroff's luck had turned around when a well-placed friend ensured an early release and career opportunity. A decade later, Karkaroff found himself restored to his former status albeit still bearing some scars of his imprisonment- most notably his yellow smile.

"Vil you be at Ludo's?" Karkaroff inquired.

Before he could answer, Bagman jumped in to interrupt and to state that "of course" Minerva would be attending. Severus was feeling quite amused at being forgotten twice in the last hour.

"Remember, cocktails. Cute," Bagman said in a low voice with a wink to Minerva as he rushed off to catch his entourage.

"We have to go to the party," Severus said seriously.

Minerva looked around and threw her arms out in disbelief. She absolutely did not want to attend Bagman's party. Unfortunately, she suspected that Severus had a reason for wanting to attend. She had no intentions of asking why, she didn't need to know the details. Resigned to an evening of misfortune, Minerva decided she really had no choice in the matter. She couldn't help but grin at the discomfort it would cause Bagman if she were to arrive with another man.

"Remember," Severus said as they returned to the tent. "Cocktails. Wear something cute."

The game was scheduled to begin at 11:00 PM. Bagman's party was scheduled to begin at 8:00 PM. Most of their colleagues were occupied. It provided Minerva the opportunity to convert one of the small closets into a changing room. Severus had packed a pair of appropriate dress robes in an extendable bag. They were black and stylish and altogether not something Minerva would have imagined Severus owning.

Minerva, who'd had no plans to attend Bagman's party, had been forced to transfigure her nightgown into a cocktail robe. She had always felt awkward about witches' fashion. Given her scars, she didn't feel comfortable exposing her arms. She'd opted for long sleeves and a modest neckline.

The pair set off shortly before sunset toward the area of the campground that had been reserved for dignitaries. They passed numerous campsites loaded with drunken patrons and Minerva wondered why they'd even bothered to show up for the game. Clearly, they were in no state to attend the match.

As they turned the corner at the Venezuelan delegation's site, they noticed a large, three-story tent complete with a fountain in the front. They glanced at one another, realizing they must have found the place. On the way in, they observed Roderick Davies, Chief Finance Officer of the Nimbus Company, lip locked with a young woman that Severus would bet a year's wages was a call girl.

Once inside, Minerva and Severus were greeted with stares by a number of Ministry and Quidditch-industry related officials. Minerva smiled and nodded. Severus responded with his customary glare. It wasn't long before the pair was spotted by Bagman who gave an enthusiastic wave and invited the pair over to a high table in the corner of a large reception hall.

"Welcome to my humble tent," he beamed as he snaked an arm around Minerva.

"I am surprised the Ministry hasn't shut this down," she said in response with a smile as she glanced around the extravagant fixtures.

Bagman winked and handed her a glass of wine. Severus cleared his throat.

"I see you have brought a colleague," Bagman added as he eyed the man.

"Seeeeverusss," a voice said from behind the group.

Snape didn't need to turn around to know that Karkaroff had located him. Snape gave Minerva a quick, apologetic look before disappearing with Karkaroff. Minerva was left alone.

While Minerva tried desperately to play along for the sake of Severus, Severus followed Karkaroff down a corridor that led to a private smoking room. Once inside the room, Severus noted that there were many of his former associates hanging about.

Ciaran Yaxley was sitting at a small bar with Thorfinn Rowle. Across the room on a series of low settees sat Narcissa Malfoy, Leena Dolohov and Velma Rosier. From the moment he'd entered, he could feel their eyes on him. None of them were obvious enough to stare, but he knew they were watching.

An ancient house elf offered Severus a drink from a serving tray. Rene Charles Buford La Tour was the first person to acknowledge Severus's entrance. Strolling over from a corner of the room, La Tour took a long drag from a cigar and bowed deeply. His large black eyes had always made Severus uneasy.

"Well butter my butt and call me a biscuit," La Tour said with his refined drawl. "I have not seen you in an age."

It was true. La Tour, an ex-pat from New Orleans, had disappeared after the fall of the Dark Lord. He'd been one of the primary financial backers of the Dark Lord having been the heir to a prominent and longstanding family of witches and wizards from New Orleans. The La Tour family was also notorious for the high number of Vampires it had produced including the one standing before Severus. La Tour had a disturbing interest in the finer aspects of torture. It was something Severus had found to be deeply unsettling.

"La Tour," Severus responded with a small bow.

"You scrawny snake bastard," La Tour said with enthusiasm as he pulled Severus into a warm embrace.

"I didn't realize you were back in the country," Severus said with a raised eyebrow.

La Tour, it turned out, had returned to the country roughly the same time as Karkaroff. In fact, over the past year there had been surprising increase in the presence of former Death Eaters cropping up all over wizarding Britain.

 _"Former" indeed_. Severus thought. There was an air of conspiracy that Severus sensed. He tried to concentrate on what he could pick up but it was no use. His keen skills of observation made him sense there was something being planned but those in the room were obviously trying to divert their thoughts from it.

After mingling and making polite conversation for a while, Severus decided he owed Minerva the decency to check on her. As he was leaving he made a point of catching La Tour on the way out.

"Can I count on getting together now that your back?" Severus said with a raised eyebrow.

"Sooner than you think," La Tour said with a dangerous wink.

Outside on the veranda, Minerva was doing her best to avoid Ludo Bagman's arm around her waist. She was also deep in conversation with a diplomat from the Russian Ministry. Their conversation was in Russian so Severus couldn't decipher what was being discussed. The pair were smiling and laughing and it looked like she was enjoying herself.

As Severus approached the man bowed and kissed her hand before departing off to the other side of the veranda. Bagman seemed agitated. Severus wasn't sure if it was because of the man's forward nature and flirtatious advances or because of Minerva's bemused response.

I think we should head out. Severus said using legilimens.

Let's stay a little longer. I sense something is going to happen. Minerva replied in Severus's head.

"I'm hosting a private gathering of just a few close chums after the match," Bagman whispered to Minerva.

"We'll I think it's about that time!" Minerva exclaimed loudly as she stepped away from Bagman.

The sun had set long ago and the game was about to commence. As they approached the stadium, Minerva and Severus could hear the chanting. They were a safe distance from Bagman's so Severus decided to ask Minerva how it had went.

"I didn't know you spoke Russian," he asked.

"I don't," she replied.

"I heard you," Severus countered. "Who was that Russian?"

"He's not Russian," Minerva responded. Before Severus could protest she stopped and turned toward him. She looked briefly around herself before continuing in a low voice. "He's Fedir Liski. And he's not Russian. He's Ukrainian."

"I didn't know you spoke Ukrainian," Severus said in a low tone.

"He's an old friend of the Order," Minerva explained in barely a whisper. They have been watching some former Death Eaters for some time now. There's been some suspicious activity with a number of old suspects suddenly appearing in the country."

"La Tour is back," Severus informed her.

He noticed her visibly pause before she continued walking.

"Let's get in there before it starts," she suggested. "And before anyone starts asking questions."

The disadvantage of having great seats was climbing the stairs to reach them. They could hear the drums and cheers signaling the introduction of the players. Minerva seemed to be racing at lightning speed to reach the top. Severus was having a hard time keeping pace with her as they climbed row upon row of stairs.

When they finally reached the top Severus was feeling the sharp pain in his chest of breathlessness. Minerva, on the other hand, was the picture of poise. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and strolled into the private room that Professor Dumbledore had somehow managed to get tickets to.

"Well it's about time," Pomona said. "We were starting to get worried."

Minerva and Severus assumed their seats just in time to see the Quaffle toss. The staff were quite pleased with the booth. It offered climate controlled temperature, catered savouries and sweets, and drinks that refilled themselves.

"This could be dangerous," Minerva quipped as she watched her Gillywater refill itself.

"I think it already is," Severus added as Rolanda Hooch yelled a heavily slurred insult at the referee.

At least she found her old teammate. Minerva said secretly to Severus and they shared a knowing look. If Rolanda had located her teammate there was a 50/50 chance that her bunk in the tent would be unoccupied meaning a bed might be available to the previously displaced professors.

 _I don't share_. Severus snapped as he read Minerva's thoughts.

Despite the events earlier in the evening, Severus was genuinely happy as he watched the game with his colleagues. It was a thrilling match. The food was delicious. The company was welcome. Rolanda was quite inebriated, Filius and his wife were enjoying a well-deserved vacation, and Minerva was beaming as Ireland scored another goal.

"And we really shake them up, when we win the World Cup," Minerva joined the crowd in the stadium singing Put 'Em Under Pressure.

Severus gave her a judging look with a raised eyebrow. He noticed her falter and grin at her own uncharacteristic silliness.

"Cause Ireland's are the greatest Quidditch team," Severus bellowed as he joined the crowd.

Minerva reached over and touched his shoulder with a smile and they shared a grin before joining the song again and her hand fell away. It was only a passing touch- strictly between friends- but it made Severus feel at ease.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hours later Minerva and Severus were walking back from the match with the rest of the staff. Rolanda Hooch (who was both thrilled with the match and quite inebriated) had decided to wander off with a gang of former teammates for an after party.

Minerva had snuck away during the match to check in with Arthur Weasley as to Mr. Potter's safety. While finding her way back to her seat, she had missed the Wronksi Feint by the Bulgarian seeker, Krum.

The mood on the walk back to the campsite was festive. The Ministry was having a hard time keeping people in line as fireworks, celebratory toasts, and magic didn't make for a grand combination. They spotted a witch arguing with her husband who had apparently tried flying on a toy broom. They were a younger couple and it appeared he was intoxicated and she was not. It also appeared this was the norm for the two lovebirds.

"REGGIE!" She screamed, " 'ow many times do I 'ave to tell you? You big pillock."

"Enough, witch," he said, obviously intoxicated. "I won't be 'earing this from you again tonight. I'm not pissed."

"OH YES YOU ARE," she bellowed back ferociously. "I'll be taking that wand AND yer broom."

She hastily snatched his wand and the broken toy broom from his grasp before turning on her feet and stomping away.

"Susan!" He cried as he chased after his broom, wand, and witch. " Susan? SUZIE! SUZIE WAIT!"

Down the way they noticed a particularly wild bunch of Canadian wizards that were bemoaning Bulgaria's loss with a large bonfire and several bottles of whiskey.

Once they were back at the tent, Pomona retired to her bunk entirely exhausted from the game. Filius, his wife and Charity decided to play cards in the kitchen. Minerva wandered out to the front at sat at the small outdoor table Rolanda had brought along. Severus lay claim to the bed Rolanda had abandoned. He was concerned about the crowd he'd witnessed at Bagman's tent. He would be sure to report it to Dumbledore in the morning.

For the moment, it felt good to relax. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Outside, Minerva had dozed off while reading the latest article in a series on molecular structural differences and their impact on Transfiguration at extreme temperatures. The songs were beginning to die down along with the bonfires. Ashes swept up into the night's sky high above the sea of tents as Quidditch fans from around the world- some celebrating a win, others living with bitter defeat, and all who had overindulged- drifted off to slumber.

She was awoken by the smell of something burning. Her animagus ability greatly increased her olfactory sense. She opened her eyes, stretched and walked into the tent to see if someone had left a dry kettle on.

Filius and Charity were still up playing cards.

"Are you cooking something?" Minerva asked as she tried to detect the source of the smell. The pair shook their heads.

Minerva walked back outside, ignoring their requests for information. It was then that Minerva noticed the unnatural glow rising above the tents many rows down. Filius and Charity stepped outside.

"Minerva-" Filius started but paused upon spotting the scene. "Oh my. Oh no."

"Filius, you and Rosemary will stay here and keep our tent safe. Charity, take Pomona and find Rolanda," Minerva ordered before returning to the tent to wake Severus.

"Wake up, Severus," she said as she roused him. "There's a fire."

Severus woke up instantly and Minerva was surprised to see he was still wearing his shoes. She took his arm and they headed off down toward the fire. The closer they got, they more they could hear screaming. They didn't speak, they were both trying to listen and stay aware of their surroundings.

After racing through the tent city they found a part that had been struck by the damage. There were burned tents and panicked people. Minerva noted the destruction looked intentional.

"This was done by magic," she said to Severus as she picked up a scrap of an Irish flag.

"Are any of you injured?" Severus asked as he approached a group of older wizards that appeared to be hiding in a ruined tent.

"Hold it right there!" A voice cried.

They saw a group of Ministry wizards and Minerva recognized Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Kingsley," she called. He stood, wand drawn to her.

"Minerva," he replied as he looked relieved to see her. "There are reports of Death Eaters." He said in a low voice.

Minerva felt a sudden chill. Severus realized quickly this could be no coincidence. The two looked at one another and Minerva opened her mind to communicate with him.

 _You should go with them. See what you can do to help. He said in her head. I will find Potter._ Severus added before she could say anything.

They nodded to one another and took off in opposite directions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minerva and the team from the Ministry encountered a mess as they advanced. Burned tents, injured persons and vandalism had overtaken the area. Phrases like "the future is pure" were burned into the ground. It was disturbing to see the public display of these phrases. Several Ministry officials sent up blue sparks to indicate healing was needed at certain points. Minerva, Kingsley and his team continued on, closer to the screams. Their progress was also hindered by the mass of people trying to flee the area.

The team rounded a corner of tents untouched and found themselves face to face with an all-too-familiar scene. There were eight Death Eaters with wands drawn toward a young wizarding family.

"We will secure a future of purity!" One of them said forcefully as the young couple stood motionless holding two small children.

Both parties froze, neither knowing what to do for a moment. It felt like a memory as they stood with their wands pointed at one another as if neither side was ready to officially take a leap back into a war.

The moment was gone in a flash- literally- as both sides fired. A mix of red stunners and blue shield charms of the Ministry clashed with the green curses being projected from the outstretched arms of the hooded enemies. Thinking fast, Minerva used wandless magic to flip a small outdoor table on its side as she cast Protego and leaped behind it. From this position she was able to fire a series of stunners at the Death Eaters.

Shacklebolt threw a defensive spell around the family and two of his aurors led them out of the area. This left Minerva, Kingsley and the man named Dawlish to deal with the Death Eaters. They certainly had the upper hand. Dawlish threw up red sparks into the sky. It was a signal.

Within moments, Minerva was relieved as Ministry officials began appearing all around them. As wave of red came crashing toward the Death Eaters as a circle of Ministry officials fired on them. Most disapparated in time, but they had managed to stun one of the individuals.

Dawlish moved in and arrested the stunned man and removed his mask. A collective gasp escaped from the group as the person was revealed to be Audra Nott. The Nott family had certainly been accused of participating in the Death Eaters during the war but had always managed to distance itself from suspicion.

A second flare of red sparks shot up from across the campground. Minerva spotted Arthur Weasley and called to him before he could disapparate.

Arthur assured Minerva that Potter was safe back at his tent.

"Who is with him?" Minerva asked.

"My boys," Arthur responded. "They are safe." He reassured her again before disappearing.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Across the field, Severus had located the Weasley tent and was unable to locate Potter, nor any of the Weasley clan for that matter. After searching the immediate area he decided to head back toward Minerva. He could feel his wrist twinge.

On his way back toward the fighting, Severus rounded a corner and stumbled upon two Death Eaters, wands drawn, and two frightened muggles. Severus quickly ducked behind a tent. One of the Death Eaters was blasting simple sparks at the feet of the muggles. The muggles, not knowing the sparks were harmless, were backing up in fear with each blast.

"Let's see how well you dance," one of the Death Eaters said with a slow, refined drawl.

La Tour. Severus realized. He also realized that any encounter between La Tour and these muggles would end dangerously.

La Tour and the other Death Eater hadn't noticed Severus yet. He could stun them but he would need to be quick as once the first was fired, the second would be alerted. Severus crept out from his hiding place and drew his wand. However, before he could cast the spell one of the muggles noticed his approach and screamed. The scream alerted the Death Eaters who turned with their wands drawn at Severus.

"Are you hear to join the party?" La Tour asked as he removed his mask.

"Unfortunately, the Ministry isn't far behind me," Severus said thinking quickly and hoping this would spur them into retreat. "I don't plan on returning to Azkaban." He added for effect.

"I suppose we had best be on our way then," La Tour said as he turned back to the muggles with his wand drawn.

Realizing he had no choice, Severus rapidly fired a wordless knockback jinx at the two muggles as he walked toward the Death Eaters. The jinx sent the muggles flying backwards- safe from La Tour albeit some likely minor injuries.

"It's time to leave," Severus repeated.

"Until next time," La Tour said as he and the other Death Eater disappeared into the sky as two dark smokey shadows.

Severus apparated back to Rolanda's tent and discovered Minerva hadn't returned.

He was halfway across the campsite when he rounded a corner and ran into Minerva. Both were breathless and shaken. They both started talking at the same time.

"Potter wasn't-" Severus started.

"Weasley said-" Minerva said at the same time.

They both paused before she motioned for him to continue. Severus began to recount that Potter was not in the tent whenthey both were hit with a painful surge on their Dark Marks. Severus clutched his wrist as Minerva gripped her chest.

Unthinking, Severus looked up and noticed a Dark Mark in the sky over the woods. He called for Minerva to look up and she did. Upon seeing the mark she gripped his forearm tightly. Whether it was due to shock or the pain in her mark, Severus was unsure.

"Potter," she managed to say with a gasp of pain as she grabbed Severus and began walking toward the direction of the mark. Severus allowed himself to be pulled along while protesting quietly. He didn't feel it was safe for Minerva and was certainly not about to show up to a crowd of Death Eaters with a known member of the Order. Furthermore, he didn't want Minerva rushing in to find the Mark hovering above the body of Harry Potter.

Despite his protests, she raced on as if she were oblivious to his presence. Finally, at the edge of the woods he stopped her physically. She paused and looked at him, waiting for an explanation.

"This isn't safe," Severus said bluntly.

"Potter," she protested. Severus cut her off with a shake of his head.

Suddenly they heard a noise ahead of them. They both retreated behind nearby tent and ducked low. There were a number of bodies moving close to them and their voices grew louder.

"Very fishy business, indeed," one voice said.

"I believe him," another one countered. "I trust the boy."

"But the Dark Mark, Stephen," the first voice repeated. "The Dark Mark. From his own wand."

Minerva and Severus exchanged a knowing glance. This could only involve Potter.

Minerva didn't have long to wait for an explanation, within seconds a small weasel patronus appeared and requested that Minerva meet him at campsite 37B in lot 14.

One hour later Minerva had received a full run down of events from Arthur Weasley. Minerva fully believed the boy's innocence in conjuring the mark and felt uneasy about the night's events. Arthur had assured Minerva that he and Molly would get the boy safely to Hogwarts. Severus had accompanied Minerva to the Weasley's campsite. However, he did not enter nor make his presence known to Arthur.

Instead Severus waited outside and poked around at the various protective enchantments on the campsite. He had to admit he was impressed with Weasley's efforts. After ensuring their strength, Severus added a few of his own.

As they walked back to the campsite, Minerva filled Severus in on the circumstances.

"I was already feeling uneasy about this upcoming tournament," she remarked. "I didn't know it would be possible to feel more so."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**12 September 1994**

In his first few days on staff, Alastor Moody had already proven that he was going to be trouble. Minerva had been forced to publicly reprimand him for transfiguring a student. Severus felt he was using student behavior as an excuse to poke around his office. It seemed that on a daily basis, Moody was dropping in with a student that had misbehaved while running his magical eye over everything in sight. Charity Burbage had been quite disturbed by Moody's comments about muggles during a staff meeting. All in all, he wasn't off to a great start with the staff. In addition, he had now managed to upset the Board of Governors.

An anonymous parent had contacted the Governors after being informed their child was learning Unforgivable curses during Moody's lessons. Minerva was certain it was a misunderstanding, but still needed to discuss the issue with Moody. She had known Moody a long time ago. About ten years earlier they'd lost touch. He struggled with alcoholism and anger issues. Minerva had decided to distance herself.

She reached his office door and knocked sharply. It was several moments before the door opened. He eyed her cautiously as he led her inside his office. She noticed the typical ex-auror items that decorated the room like foe glass, sneakescopes, a hex map and Moody's unique trunk.

"Hello Alastor," she said as she sat down. "I am here to ask you about your classes. Have you been doing a lesson involving the Unforgiveable curses?"

"Well you're certainly to the point then," he said with a soft chuckle as he sat down across from her. His magical blue eye whizzed around wildly before settling on her shoulder.

"Alastor, surely you can understand how serious this is," she replied softly. "There's been a complaint made to the Board of Governors."

"Well we can't have that, can we?" He said sarcastically.

Minerva thought carefully before responding. She had certainly expected some difficulty with the conversation and had to proceed carefully as Alastor could be a time bomb waiting to blow. He stood up and limped over to the bookshelf behind his desk.

"Alastor, explain," she said in a tone so soft it could hardly be believed to be the stern Minerva McGonagall. "If you could explain what happened we can work this out with the Governors."

"The Ministry or the Governors?" He inquired with a gruff voice as he took a swig from his hip flask.

"We both know you'd prefer to see more practical application in the classroom, Minerva."

She didn't respond. It was no secret that Minerva had long advocated for a more adequate preparation to be taught in the Defense department but there was a clear line between learning about Unforgiveable Curses and actually performing Unforgiveable Curses.

"No students performed them," he said anticipating her next question. "I alone did. A demonstration. They don't have it in them." His eye stopped whirring and landed on her. She felt like he was staring right into her.

"But of course, you would know that," he added. "As you know what kind of anger and betrayal it takes."

Minerva felt cold. Alastor's comments were unwarranted. Alastor turned away and pulled a small mouse from his desk drawer. He laid it on the desk at uttered a simply immobility spell to keep it from running off.

"Crucio," he said as he held his wand steady above the mouse.

Minerva watched silently, herself immobile, as the mouse withered and twisted in pain. It's eyes bulged and as its little body twisted unnaturally all the while silent. It lasted only a few moments but Minerva could feel every twist and searing pain the mouse felt. Her lungs ceased to function. Her arms gripped the chair. Her voice was gone. She was unable to order him to stop.

As she sat there frozen, Moody did not watch the mouse. Instead he watched her reaction and the fear that had shown in her face. As the mouse's spine cracked with an awful, small 'pop' Alastor cast the Killing Curse and the mouse's body fell limp.

He limped over to Minerva who still sat unmoving in her chair and leaned in close.

"You and I both know the Dark Lord isn't gone," Moody growled inches from her face. "He will terrorize his traitors and enemies with vengeance. How do you expect to train these kids for when it comes if they are unaware of his power?"

Minerva didn't respond. She couldn't find a voice to respond with.

"Or is Dumbledore planning to recruit more kids banking on glory without realizing the horrors that await?" Moody said in a dangerous tone. "Just like the last time. Lambs to the slaughter. And you the Angel of Death."

"Enough," Minerva said in a shaky tone as she stood up. Alastor had touched a nerve.

During the last war, Minerva had helped the Order recruit former students. It was true, they were young and in many cases excited by the thrill of being part of an underground resistance. Minerva had been subsequently nicknamed the "Angel of Death" for the high rates at which her recruits were killed- the Prewitt brothers, Benjy Fenwick, the Bones family, the Potters, Declan Thomas, and many others.

"They were not so different than us," Minerva said with a resigned sigh. "Young and naïve about the realities of war."

"They never realised the full power of the Dark Lord," Moody said as he limped over to a small window. "This generation must understand the power and fury he possesses."

"You cannot demonstrate Unforgiveable Curses, Alastor," Minerva said firmly.

"Yes," he replied bluntly. "But I formally protest."

Minerva was starting to question Albus's judgment in hiring Moody. Moody had agreed he would only discuss the curses in a theoretical sense for future lessons, despite his protest.

"You of all people should understand their importance," he said slowly as he leaned in and pointed at her chest. "All the marks running around this school should be evident of this. After all," he said with a wicked grin, "once a traitor, always a traitor."

Minerva left feeling utterly confused. She'd managed to get an assurance that Moody would only teach the theoretical component of the curses. However, his comments had left her uneasy.

As she left Alastor's office she hastily made her way to her own. Halfway there she was caught off guard as Professor Dumbledore appeared from seemingly out of nowhere behind her. He was standing close to the statue of Sigrun the Spy.

"Your mind is heavy," he said as he stood admiring the statue.

Minerva stopped but did not turn to face him.

"You've heard?" Minerva said. Albus clearly wanted to discuss her distress and not the report to the Governors. She would have none of it. "Did they owl you too?"

"You seem to have things in hand," Albus replied as he approached her.

"Albus," she said as she turned to face him. "On top of the tournament this is really the last thing we needed. We already find ourselves under the increased gaze of the Ministry and the press. We don't need a scandal."

"But that's not why you are distressed," Albus pressed.

"I continue to find myself questioning the decision to appoint Alastor Moody," Minerva said.

She had expressed her doubts over the start of the term, privately, and they had only increased since his arrival. He seemed more off-balance. His behavior was withdrawn. He was emotionally unstable and prone to setting staff members on edge.

Despite this, Minerva had always expressed her disapproval in private. As Deputy her role was to support the Headmaster in public. Throughout the history of Hogwarts there had been plenty of scheming Deputies and devious Headmasters. Poisonings, political rivalries, imprisonment, and even duels had plagued the relationship between the offices.

However, Minerva and Albus had always maintained a positive and productive relationship. It was something they regarded as their greatest strength in running the school.

"You're sweating," Albus said calling her bluff on her staunch persona. Minerva, the epitome of poise, found her façade was failing.

Minerva ushered Albus into an unused classroom and shut the door. She cast a quick silencing charm and then carefully recounted the details of her encounter with Alastor. Dumbledore did not interrupt with questions and waited carefully for her to finish before speaking.

"I see," Dumbledore said as his mind processed the encounter. "He is correct that we must be wary in light of recent events. However, these lessons are alarming."

Albus proceeded to share with Minerva the reluctance that Moody had initially displayed toward the position. However, following recent events- most notably the disappearance of Bertha Jorkins- Moody had changed. He had demonstrated rabid eagerness to reform the Defense lessons and teach students practical skills. Shortly before the start of term, Moody had expressed a deep passion for ensuring students understood the reality of the coming darkness.

"I don't think it will be a problem going forward," Albus assured her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later Minerva turned on her tap and let hot water pour into her bath. She stood in front of her mirror and traced the outline of her Dark Mark. Since the pain had flared at the World Cup it had faded to a dull, persistent ache. She filled her time with work to occupy her thoughts. Yet in moments like this it was there to remind her of the ever-present darkness lurking out there.

She was disrupted from her thoughts by noise in her sitting room. Forgetting the running tap, she grabbed her wand and carefully made her way through her dark bedroom and out into her dimly lit sitting room. There was a dying fire in the fireplace and the window was open. She walked over and shut the window only to notice none other than Alastor Moody sitting near the fire.

"Explain," she said coldly as her lips thinned.

"I wanted to apologize," he said simply. "For earlier."

"Why are you in my quarters?" She asked.

"I let myself in," he said as if it weren't an egregious breach of privacy. "I'm an expert ward breaker."

"I know you are. Just because you can doesn't mean you ought to!" She replied as she could feel the rage at this breach of her personal space.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your bath," he said in an apologetic tone.

Before she could reply a thought struck her. She'd never told him she'd been in the bath. She was wearing a dressing gown, but it was well past bedtime. There was no indication she was running a bath. The tap couldn't be heard from the room.

"The tap!" she said suddenly as she waved her wand and hoped the water hadn't gone everywhere.

"Alastor, it is completely inappropriate to enter another staff member's personal quarters," Minerva explained in a serious tone. "I accept your apology. Now, I think it is time for you to head back to your own quarters."

She walked over to the door to show him out but Alastor hadn't moved.

"I didn't know it was a bath for two," Alastor said with a smile.

"OUT!" Minerva shouted with more force than she intended to as she swung the door open.

"I take it this is a bad time," Severus said surprised standing in front of her doorway.

He could sense Minerva was frustrated and noticed that she appeared ready for bed. He also noticed Moody who gave an awkward wave from over by the fireplace.

"I'll check with you tomorrow," Severus said as he turned to walk away suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. Before he could go any further, Minerva grabbed his arm and pulled him into her quarters.

"Out," she repeated to Moody who nodded and rose from the chair. He limped over to the door and paused before the pair.

"As you wish," Moody said as his tongue darted out before retreating back. It was an odd habit he had developed lately that set staff and students on edge.

"Enjoy your bath," He grumbled as he walked out of the door and down the dark corridor.

She closed the door then quickly and silently reopened it to see if he was watching. He had, in fact, walked away. Closing the door again, she sighed and closed her eyes for moment before composing herself and returning to her guest.

"I don't mean to pry into your personal life but-" he said quickly.

"I'm so glad you're here-" she said in a rush.

They had spoken at the same time.

"It's none of my business, Minerva," he said in a reassuring tone. "I can stop in tomorrow. I hope I haven't ruined your evening."

"On the contrary," she replied. "You saved it."

She stepped over to a small cabinet and extracted two tumblers and a bottle of whiskey.

"I owe you a debt of gratitude," she said as she handed him a drink.

Severus took a seat as she explained her odd encounter with Moody, her face dark with suspicion for their fellow colleague. Moody was an odd duck with a long history of strange behavior. He'd grown increasingly eccentric during his years of isolation and Severus himself had recently had a bizarre conversation with the man. In fact, it was the reason he'd stopped by to see Minerva.

Severus had recently noticed Professor Moody spending a lot of time around the Slytherin Common Room and the dungeons in general. He'd gotten the impression Moody was there trying to confirmation bias against his students. But given Minerva's strange encounters it seemed perhaps Moody was spying on Severus instead.

"He's certainly prejudiced toward you," Minerva explained.

"Do you think he was here to spy on you?" Severus asked. "Anyone with a mark is under suspicion."

"He came to apologize," Minerva said as she rehashed his peculiar remarks.

"But certainly he must suspect you if he's been observing your mark," Severus stated.

"He knows I was never a Death Eater," Minerva said as she waved her hand dismissively. "Now what he must think is going on." She paused before giggling.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. "It isn't funny."

Both Minerva and Severus agreed to keep a close eye on Moody and his behavior. In addition, both Professors decided it would be worth upgrading their personal security for their quarters and offices.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus left an hour later feeling much better about the evening. He made his way slowly down to his personal quarters and was on the lookout for a certain one-legged Professor. As he made his way down the stairs to the dungeon he felt at ease. Perhaps Minerva's stern warning had scared Moody back into his place although Severus wasn't sure if anything could scare Alastor Moody.

Opening the door to his office he removed his outer robe and threw it over a small table near the entrance. He approached his desk and conjured a glass of water to take with a small hydration potion.

No sense in getting a hangover he thought to himself. Severus waved his hand and candles around him lit the room dimly. He turned to head through to his personal sitting room but stopped abruptly.

Turning back around, Severus noticed a book lying open on his desk. He didn't recognize it and hadn't left it there. The open pages had a tartan ribbon marking the pages. Severus recognized it as McGonagall tartan.

He studied the book quickly and noticed it was an old text, a narrative on the wizarding world during the Tudor era. Severus returned to the pages that had been open.

_For her betrayal, Lady Cecily Penrose was imprisoned at Carrow Castle on orders from her husband and Wizarding High Chancellor Lord Penrose. The Lady Penrose scandal had caused great shame amongst the Wizarding court and proved quite embarrassing to Lord Penrose. His political foe and rival at court, Sir Owen MacCainain Viscount of Montrose, had supported Lady Penrose. His actions would be his downfall. Lord Penrose had MacCainain arrested and his lands seized. Three days later he signed a confession claiming his role in the treachery._

_Simon Fulke, Master of the Roles, was also arrested and indicted for his betrayal of Lord Penrose during the Blackbird Affair. Fulke, a self-made man, lacked the resources and influence of his lover Lady Penrose. Fulke, a minor conspirator, should have faced only punishment for his role in the scandal. However, historians suspect that his romantic involvement with Lady Penrose sealed his fate._

_On March 2, 1513 Fulke and MacCainain, along with nine other conspirators, were executed for their treason. For her role, Lady Penrose was spared execution due to her husband's influence. Although the couple remained married (and produced five more children), Lady Penrose remained imprisoned for the remainder of her life. She spent six more years at Carrow Castle before resuming her role at court alongside her husband. The previously independent and scheming Lady Penrose had returned broken. Historians debate whether her imprisonment or the death of her lover caused this shift in her personality._

_Historian Bernard Tarrow proposed the theory that Lady Penrose was the victim of a longstanding Imperious Curse at the hands of her husband. His theory is supported by the Christmas Incident of 1526 in which Lady Penrose began screaming and was inconsolable. It was her last public appearance and she remained in isolation at the Penrose estate in Devon until her death in 1532. Friends described Lady Penrose as 'mad.'_

_Alternatively, Historian Daphne Mordaunt suggests that Lady Penrose's repeated exposure to the dangerous Angel's Trumpets flowers led to her increasingly mad behavior. During the Blackbird Affair Lady Penrose and Fulke used the notorious Blackbird Poison against their enemies. It is suspected that following her imprisonment, Lady Penrose was unable to secure all the ingredients necessary and instead ingested high amounts of one ingredient- the Angel's Trumpets flower- in repeated attempts to end her life._

_Simon and Cecily remain two of Wizarding histories most popular Tudor era figures for their torrid affair, betrayal of Lord Penrose, and their involvement in the scandalous Blackbird Affair._

_"War brings about passion. Yet when battlefields and bedrooms mix, problems arise-political and personal. I avoid my husband's affairs at all cost." Famously stated Lady Olive MacCainain when questioned on her knowledge of her husband's involvement in the Blackbird Affair._

Severus shut the book quickly and felt rage begin to bubble inside. He wasn't sure if he was more upset with Moody for entering his office or for insinuating that he and Minerva were somehow involved.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Several floors above, Minerva had almost finished pouring a new hot bath. One of the perks of her quarters was the large, marble tub she enjoyed. Although her animagus form hated water, Minerva enjoyed luxuriating after a long day.

Stepping into her bedroom, Minerva went to grab the tartan ribbon she used for tying up her hair in the tub. It wasn't on the dressing table where she'd left it. She opened the top right drawer and it wasn't there either. Minerva looked on the ground only to discover nothing. Minerva began frantically pulling out her drawers while trying to convince herself to remain calm.

 _"He wasn't in your room. He wasn't in your room."_ She kept whispering to herself.

As she searched her bathroom, her wardrobe, under her bed, and even out in her office she came up empty handed. Sitting in defeat on her desk she'd realized for the second time that night she'd forgotten about the tap.

_"He wasn't in your room. He wasn't in your room."_

Quickly turning it off she walked back out into her bedroom and felt uneasy. As she set down at her dresser she noticed a small book lying on her bed.

He was here.

Approaching the book she realized it was a collection of wizarding poetry. There was an angel's trumpet flower between two pages. The flower did not grow around the school and the only place it was available was the Potions private storeroom.

Minerva glanced at the poem _Simon and Cecily Lovers in Treachery_ by Sir Edmund Greville. She snapped the book shut and sat down on the edge of her bed. Minerva was all too familiar with the history of Simon and Cecily. In an act of frustration Minerva threw the book across the room.

This whole situation was rife with symbolism and it reeked of Moody's personal touch.

Disgusted at the accusation and invasion of her privacy, Minerva laid back and stared at her ceiling. She brought her arm up and touched her mark as it ached.


	6. Chapter Six - Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has placed Potter's name into the Goblet of Fire. Professor Moody continues to keep an umwelcome eye on Severus and Minerva and Christmas at Hogwarts marks a change for our favourite professors.

A/N: When I set out to write this story, I intended it to be a one-shot. That turned into five chapters and the inspiration for a series of stories. Like horcruxes, I seem to have created more than I originally intended. However, Ache is almost finished!

The next chapter (Chapter 7) will be the final chapter of Ache. Yet, it is not the end of this story! Ache is just one story in a series. Please check back as the next story in the series is in progress. 

As always, I do not own Harry Potter nor the characters contained within the HP Universe.

Thanks for reading.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**31 October 1994**

"It's no one's fault but Potter's, Karkaroff," said Snape softly. His black eyes were alight with malice. "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break rules. He has been crossing lines ever since he arrived-"

"Thank you, Severus," said Dumbledore firmly, and Snape went quiet, though his eyes still glinted malevolently through his curtain of greasy black hair.

Harry felt a mix of outrage and discomfort as he stood listening to the various school and gaming officials argue about his name being chosen as a competitor. He watched his head of house with amusement. She looked quite ready to implode on the potions master.

 _I'm trying to get him pulled!_ Severus's voice said in her head. From the moment Potter's name had flown out of the cup, Minerva and Severus had shared the fear that it was placed there with dark intentions.

 _You don't have to go about it like that._ She replied both in his head and with a frustrated look.

 _I don't see you doing much to keep him out of this._ Severus retorted as he shot her a sassy eyebrow raise.

 _I'm sorry. Next time I'll draft some options before the unexpected emergency._ She snapped.

 _I can't think when you two do this!_ Minerva and Severus heard Dumbledore say in their heads. Severus grinned. Minerva sighed in frustration and leaned back against the wood paneling that lined the room adjacent to the Great Hall.

The officials argued back and forth about Harry's insistence that he did not place his name in the Goblet of Fire nor did he persuade an older student to do it for him.

"Really, what nonsense! Harry could not have crossed the line himself, and as Professor Dumbledore believes that he did not persuade an older student to do it for him, I'm sure that should be good enough for everybody else!" His head of house said as an impassioned defense of her pupil. The look she gave Professor Snape spoke volumes.

Harry's heart swelled with gratefulness that he had an ally in the room. His momentary feeling of relief was fleeting. Professor Moody soon entered and said aloud what Dumbledore, Minerva and Severus were thinking.

"Maybe someone's hoping Potter _is_ going to die for it," said Moody, with the merest trace of a growl.

Minerva and Severus had kept a careful distance from Moody since the start of term incidents. He'd continued to creep about the castle leaving the staff uneasy. Although he was popular with many of the students, his actions had earned him a poor reputation with his fellow professors.

 _I hate to admit he's right._ Minerva said internally.

 _I concur._ Severus added.

 _And unless you have any leads, the only way to catch our perpetrator is to allow this plan to unfold._ Dumbledore said joining their private conversation.

"It is certainly a possibility," Dumbledore said aloud addressing the group.

"Every precaution has been taken to secure the utmost safety and security of this tournament," Barty Crouch stated defensively. "The Ministry has ensured this. The tournament must proceed."

Only Hogwarts appeared to be favorable toward redrawing names. Both Karkaroff and Madame Maxime opposed any attempts to redraw the champions.

"It tiz a foolz errand," Madame Maxine stated. "Ze Goblet vill not permit it!"

She was right. Once the names were drawn the champions could not be renamed. In addition, the only way a champion could be excluded from the tournament was death.

"So Potter participates as a champion but doesn't actually actively participate in the challenges," Minerva offered as solution. "Participation is determined by points awarded. Potter does not physically participate and is thus awarded no points."

"If someone's after Potter they're likely to reveal themselves when they try to attack during his performance in the challenge," Dumbledore said countering Minerva's proposal.

"Zen ve demand duex champions as vell!" Madame Maxime huffed.

"Potter isn't really a champion," Severus drawled earning a scowl from Minerva. "He won't pose a threat to your champions. His skills are inferior and he's far too entitled to be a serious competitor. He's just a boy."

Karkaroff laughed. Harry felt the sting of Snape's words. They hurt more so as he hadn't even placed his own name in the Goblet.

"Obviously he is," Madame Maxine said in disbelief. "He tricked ze Goblet."

"Non! Vous ne pouvez pas prouver cela," Minerva said angrily as she turned to Madame Maxime.

"Vous êtes impliqué, donc je m'y attends," Madame Maxine replied curtly as she turned up her nose.

"Vos accusations sont outrageantes," Minerva stated as she stepped toward the French Headmistress.

"Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je pensais que vous êtes le chef de Serpentard," Madame Maxine said in an accusatory tone.

"Vous voulez dire que je suis un serpent?" Minerva asked furiously.

"Vousl'avez dit," Maxime said as she leaned down close to Minerva's face.

At this point, Albus felt it was necessary to step in- both verbally and physically as he stepped between the two women.

"I move that Mr. Potter be accepted as the fourth champion so that the tournament may continue and so that if there are any plots against him we may discover the culprits," Dumbledore said in an even tone. "Furthermore, we will upgrade the security and safety precautions surrounding the first tournament to ensure increased security for all."

Despite the argument, the group agreed reluctantly- with Dumbledore leading the way- to allow Harry to compete. Dumbledore's offer of a nightcap was declined by most present and he found himself flanked by Severus and Minerva as he returned to his office. Ludo Bagman was following behind the three with a sickeningly positive attitude about the situation.

Minerva and Severus were continuing their discussion- via legilimency- and it was starting to give Dumbledore a headache.

 _What was said about Slytherin?_ Severus asked as they climbed the staircase to the second level.

 _Nothing! Nothing was said about you._ Minerva replied trying to avoid the conversation.

 _I HEARD her say Slytherin._ He argued.

 _She said if she didn't know any better she'd think I was the head of Slytherin. She meant I was conniving._ Minerva explained

 _And did you explain that being a Slytherin does not make one a cheater?_ He asked.

Minerva didn't respond and that was all Severus needed to know to realize she hadn't.

 _Minerva, I must say-_ he started but Minerva cut him off.

 _It was in the heat of the moment! Must everything be an attack on your house?_ She replied as they stormed up the staircase to the third level.

"I must say!" Bagman said interrupting the secret discussion with excitement as he huffed and puffed up the stairs. "Potter is quite the young man. I'm sure when this settles down he'll be more than willing to share how he did it."

Dumbledore and Severus stopped and shared knowing glance.

"Harry Potter has already made clear that he didn't place his name into competition," Minerva said in voice filled with cold fury. Her eyes were narrow and she leaned in dangerously close to Bagman. "That matter is settled. As the Head of the Department of Magical Games you have a responsibility to investigate how this happened."

Bagman leaned back uncomfortably and averted his eyes. Severus shrugged at Dumbledore.

"I expect a full briefing from your department on this matter no later than Friday," she added as she continued to berate Bagman. "Because when something happens to the boy- like Moody said- it will be on your hands."

She turned on her heel and walked up the stairs.

"And your's," she said quietly as she passed Dumbledore on her way up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, Severus lay awake in his bed. Sleep never came easy on Halloween night. Each year was constant reminder of his failure to protect Lily. Tonight that feeling was magnified by his feeling to protect Harry during the tournament's champion selection process.

After the feast, Severus had joined Dumbledore in his office. They'd spent the better part of the last few hours discussing the latest Potter situation. Severus and Dumbledore had shared concerns about the increase in former Death Eaters that had flooded the country of late. In addition, there were two former Death Eaters staying within castle grounds.

"Bagman was a minor participant," Dumbledore had said. He had doubts that Bagman would be capable of carrying out the advanced magic necessary to place Harry's name in the cup.

"Exactly," Severus had said frustrated. "He's prime for being manipulated."

Dumbledore had assured Severus that he would have someone look into Bagman at the Ministry. Severus left feeling disgusted. The long walk back to his quarters had done little to ease his mind.

Now as he lay awake he continued to contemplate his options. He thought playing on Potter's penchant for trouble would be a surefire way to keep him out of the tournament. Now he'd managed to infuriate Minerva. His fingers traced the outline of the tattoo on his wrist. It had been tingling lightly for the last few days. As he lay there he wondered if the others were feeling it too- including Minerva.

XXXXXXXXX

Minerva's mark had indeed been tingling for some time. It only added to her unease about the Potter situation. As she sat curled up under a blanket in the sitting room of her quarters she weighed her options. Staring blankly out onto the grounds she had a sudden flash of brilliance.

Sometimes she wondered if the sorting hat _should_ have put her into Slytherin.

In the morning she'd be approving the access for the dragon handlers to enter the grounds for the first task. Minerva would ensure Hagrid was on that list. She'd also ensure he understood her fears about Potter competing. A few well placed hints, some comments bemoaning "if only there were some way for Potter to know he was going up against a dragon," and he'd take care of the rest.

As she sat there giddy over her ingenuity she felt the urge to share it with Severus. She quickly suppressed the feeling, remembering that she is currently not happy with Severus over the events earlier tonight.

She realized this was Halloween night and there was neither a staff Halloween party nor Severus. Usually the pair spent the evening at the staff party or together.

Minerva was taken aback by her feeling of a sudden twinge of sadness.  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**23 December 1994**

Immediately following dinner, the Professors got to work at converting the Great Hall for the Yule Ball. Meals would be served in their common rooms for the weekend so that the staff would have adequate on time to transform the room.

Minerva enjoyed this. The holidays had always been a hard time for her. Yet, on the rare occasion when the school transformed for special Christmas events she found great amusement in the enchanted icicles, festive music and the greenery. Filius Flitwick had keen talent for enchanting wonderful Christmas trees. He'd charmed trees to represent each of the Hogwarts Houses and each of the international schools present.

Minerva admired the charmed lion that sat atop of the Gryffindor tree. Crimson and gold garland wrapped around the large evergreen. There were little glowing balls of light that slowly alternated between gold and red. Small representations of the Gryffindor arms were scattered about with crimson tinsel. Minerva was touched to see that Filius had hidden a few strands of tartan within the branches.

"Marvelous," she said as she beamed at Filius.

"Why thank you," he replied as he levitated a stunning crystal chandelier high above the room.

"Has Potter found a date yet?" He inquired.

"I believe so," Minerva said with obvious relief. Minerva did feel guilty about the conversation she'd had to have with Potter. After all, he was only fourteen. The older students were more socially adept. She was thankful he'd located a partner on his own, without her having to intervene.

Minerva excused herself from the Great Hall and made her way upstairs to her quarters. She would be hosting the Headmaster's Ball. It was a separate event with the Governors, international officials, and Ministry officials on Sunday during the Yule Ball following the end of the formal portion of the events. It provided an escape for the adults present and kept them near the students in case they were needed. In accordance with tradition, only heads of house and their partners were permitted to attend. Minerva felt bad for the other staff members that were excluded but she didn't have much sway in changing that aspect.

The Headmaster's Ball would be held in the Founder's Hall. It was a large hall, smaller than the Great Hall, located on the first floor. It was a beautiful and rarely used room. Part of the original castle, the Founder's Hall had served as the original sleeping space for all students until the construction of separate common areas.

During the baroque period, Headmistress Dilys Derwent had added large floor-length windows and beautiful archways that led out to a balcony and private courtyard. The room featured a large, enchanted hearth in the center of the room and gorgeous veined marble flooring (also added by Headmistress Derwent). During the regency, India Trimble (the wife of Headmaster Trimble) had the courtyard expanded and redesigned to include a series of fountains fed by a magical hot spring. During the winter they created an eerie and beautiful fog throughout the gardens.

In the morning, Minerva would be joining Filius and Charity to decorate the room. She was thankful they had volunteered to help.

After rounding the corner, Minerva noticed there were three people waiting outside of her quarters. As she drew closer, she recognized it was Governor Moran, Governor McClaggen, and Fudge's stumpy Senior Undersecretary.

"Good evening," she said as she smiled and showed them inside. "I hope you haven't been waiting long."

"Not at all!" Governor Moran said cheerily as he stepped into her quarters.

"How can I help you?" Minerva asked as she summoned a tray of tea for the group.

Both men looked uncomfortable. McLaggen was twirling his hat in his hands and looking out the window. Moran was looking down, avoiding eye contact with the Professor. The woman had made her way over to an armchair and after brushing it off daintily sat on the edge.

"Gentlemen?" Minerva prompted after a moment of silence.

"Minerva you know I have the utmost regard for you," Moran said awkwardly. "And while I find you to be a respectable and exemplary role model for-"

"Just spit it out," McLaggen urged suddenly.

"The Board of Governors would like to know with whom you will be attending the Headmaster's Ball," Moran said as he finally met her eyes.

Minerva made eye contact with Moran. She could tell he was not supportive of this. It wasn't the first time the Board of Governors had poked around her private life. Some of the Governors had felt, especially when she was younger, that there was something unnatural about an unmarried school teacher. Questions and rumors had loomed as to her sexuality, her past, and the possibility that she was engaged in a scandalous affair with none other than Albus Dumbledore.

All of the rumors were in fact just that- rumors. In the months following the war, Minerva had felt much bolder than in previous years. The head of the Board at that time was Henry Owen. He was a staunch conservative and believed strongly in traditional pure-blood gender roles. Governor Moran was new to the Board at that time. Owen had insisted on another investigation into what he deemed Minerva's suspicious absence of a husband. Minerva, feeling very devil-may-care in the months following the war, decided to give Owen a piece of her mind.

The look of shock on Governor Owen's face was worth the wrath she faced. She had made clear she found these investigations a waste of time and intrusive. She had sarcastically inquired as to how she could help to save both parties' time.

"Do you require a list of the men I've slept with?" Minerva had stated flatly at the meeting. Governor Owen had sputtered on his coffee and quickly ended the investigation. Since that day, Governor Moran had been a vocal advocate for allowing the Hogwarts staff to keep their personal lives private.

"I'm sorry, Minerva," Moran said with pleading eyes.

"The Board has grounds to inquire," McLaggen stated coldly, "given your habit of keeping rather questionable company at times."

Minerva raised an eyebrow at Governor McLaggen.

Hem. Hem. The woman gave a small cough.

"Pardon me interrupting," she said in a sickeningly overly sweet voice. "The Ministry has reasonable concerns given your personal history."

"Well then you'll be quite reassured that I had planned on attending alone," Minerva said as she poured the tea.

"Biscuit?" She added as she held a tray of ginger newts.

"I'm afraid that isn't going to work," McLaggen replied as he declined her offer.

"The biscuit?" She said coyly. She liked to toy with people like McLaggen.

"You cannot attend unaccompanied," McLaggen said bluntly.

"We're here on order from the Minister himself," Moran added in a desperate attempt to appeal to Minerva's sympathies.

"Explain," she said as she narrowed her eyes.

The Senior Undersecretary was giddy to discuss requirements for the Hogwarts staff during the Yule Ball and Headmaster's Ball.

Alarmed by the sound of this, Minerva inquired as to the full list of the requirements. McLaggen presented her with an official Ministry document.

Minerva grew further shocked as she read the requirements. Heads of Houses were required to wear dress robes in their house colors to the Yule Ball. It detailed which shades of each color were permitted. Minerva and Pomona Sprout were required to attend both events accompanied by a male representative from one of the magical schools or foreign ministries involved. Pomona wasn't permitted to bring her wife. Similar restrictions applied to Severus.

In addition, the head of each school was to be formally announced and would participate in the opening dances of the Yule Ball and Headmaster's Ball. The head of Hogwarts would serve as host during the reception of dignitaries that was scheduled to take place that afternoon.

"But I'm not the head of the school," Minerva protested.

"Professor Dumbledore has declined," Moran stated flatly. Minerva was infuriated.

Of course he did! She thought internally as her blood boiled. Just like the Headmaster's Ball, the duty had fallen to Minerva.

"Although the Ministry finds aspects of your character be questionable we do find you to be a more acceptable representative of the school than Professor Dumbledore," the Senior Undersecretary said with the most insincere smile Minerva had ever seen.

"Now, we've drawn up a list of possible persons," McLaggen said in an enthusiastic tone.

"No," Minerva stated as she took a dainty sip of her tea.

"Minerva, please," Moran pleaded.

The woman seemed giddy. Her eyes began to bulge with excitement. The perception that Minerva was refusing to cooperate fed right into her preconceived notions of the Hogwarts Deputy Headmistress.

"We know this must be difficult for you," the woman said with false sympathy. "As an unmarried middle-aged witch in your position it must be difficult to find a partner. I for one will be attending as a special guest of the Minister. However, we can't all be so lucky to have friends in high places and you, my dear, lack-"

"I should have made my meaning plainer," she said with an apologetic look as she cut off the woman. "I'll be attending with Vasyl Yavorskiy."

The woman's glee evaporated. Her fists clenched and she seemed to have difficulty maintaining composure.

"Vasyl Yavorskiy?" Moran said in disbelief. "The Vasyl Yavorskiy?"

"Yes," Minerva replied. "He is a prominent alum of Durmstrang and will be attending at the request of the Bulgarian Minister of Magic. He's also an old friend." She added the last part to really drive the knife into McLaggen who was still standing in disbelief.

Minerva glanced at the Senior Undersecretary. She was now clenching and unclenching her fists.

Yavorskiy was indeed an old friend and an old ally of the Order. He was more commonly known as Prince Vasyl Yavorskiy. His family had reigned over wizarding duchy of Crimea. The country was controlled by a parliament and his role was largely ceremonial. However, he'd proven an apt commander during the fight against Grindelwald. Years later he had proven an invaluable ally in stopping Voldemort's recruitment and financial gain in the region.

Yavorskiy had written Minerva to inform her that he would be attending with the Durmstrang alum delegation. Minerva knew he'd be more than happy to accompany her.

"Well in that case, we will be on our way," McLaggen stated as he made for the door.

As soon as the three left, Minerva sent an owl to Yavorskiy. She wasn't sure if she'd suggested Vasyl because she knew he was a friend or if she had suggested Vasyl to one-up the Senior Undersecretary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**24 December 1994**

Severus was marching up the stairs from the dungeons in a foul mood. He'd noticed two fourth-year Ravenclaws trying to peek into the Great Hall at the decorations. He'd sharply barked at them to return to their common room posthaste and had deducted 15 house points. He was eager to have a release for his rampaging anger.

The cause of this anger had started last night. It had been late and Severus had been drawn into an article detailing a new form of Pepperup Potion and some recent tests on the subject. He was interrupted by a knock at the door and was shocked to see it was Governors McLaggen and Moran and the Senior Undersecretary. He did not invite them in, it wasn't his custom. In fact, he rarely invited even his own colleagues into his personal chambers.

Their request had shocked Severus, but he kept that private. He'd replied with a snarky eyebrow raise and curt goodbye.

What will they do if I don't play along? Severus thought to himself. He'd gone to bed without a second thought. His plan was foiled when the Headmaster had decided to pay Severus a wake-up call. Severus had always felt uncomfortable by Dumbeldore's ability to accurately guess his next move. Dumbledore had made clear that Severus would cooperate.

Severus had spent the next few hours brooding over his predicament until he'd had a flash of brilliance. It was the only solution to this ridiculous problem that Severus could stomach. He grinned at his own cunning as he waited for the portrait to open the door.

Since the Goblet of Fire incident, things had been tense between Minerva and Severus. It didn't help that they no longer had Quidditch- their usual activity- to spend time together. In fact, between Minerva's duties with the tournament and school and Dumbledore's increasing reliance on Severus for information, they had spent very little time together in the past few months.

It had been quite some time since he'd dropped by her quarters outside of official business. He had no idea how she would react to his plan. The last time she had stopped by to see him he'd been on his way out the door to meet with several of his former Death Eater colleagues. She'd shown up with her homemade mulled cider and her chess board.

He couldn't have afforded to miss the meeting with La Tour and Malfoy so he'd been quite short with her in an effort to get rid of her. He was afraid he'd hurt her feelings.

Mustering up some courage to face his friend he knocked.

"Hello, Severus," Minerva said as she led him into her quarters. "Please don't tell me the Weasley twins have gotten into the Great Hall?"

"Uh, no," Severus replied. Minerva tilted her head as she waited for him to explain himself.

"I am sure you are aware of our requirements for the Yule Ball," he said with disdain. To his displeasure, she smiled.

"I don't find this amusing," he retorted. "And so I have come to the conclusion that the only reasonable arrangement is for us to attend together."

"No," she said in response.

He hadn't expected that.

It threw him off and he wasn't quite sure how to respond to her abrupt rejection. She seemed completely uninterested in his suggestion. After a moment of silence she realized he was at a loss for words.

"Why don't you ask one of the Ministry delegations to pair you with someone," she said in earnest.

Severus felt like he'd been slapped.

"I'm sorry, Severus," she said as she noted his shock.

His shock quickly turned to anger. He narrowed his eyes. He knew that he had a dark reputation. He knew that he wasn't considered attractive. But he thought they were professionals and friends. The very idea that she wouldn't be seen in public with him was a deep blow.

"Fine," he said coldly.

"I'm sorry Severus," She replied. "But I'm afraid I can't help you. I'm heading to Aberdeen for a brief visit if you'd like to join me."

He didn't show it, but inside he felt shocked that could have the audacity to offer a day trip as a consolation after refusing to help him with their current predicament.

"No," he repeated. "I will show myself out."

He turned on his heel and whisked away, his black robes billowing behind him.

Minerva wasn't terribly concerned with Severus at the moment. She was preparing the leave for Aberdeen with the goal of getting some new robes for the evening. Although she owned several formal dress robes, she was concerned they weren't quite up to par with the guest list for the evening. The Headmaster's Ball was an international high society event.

She packed a small bag to take along as she didn't plan to be gone long. Glancing at the list she'd made for the trip. Located below St. Nicholas Shopping Centre were a collection of wizarding shoppes. In addition to her new robes, Minerva had allocated an extra hour to spend at the Little Library of Alexandria. It was one of Minerva's favourite bookstores.

Stepping over to the fireplace, Minerva prepared to floo to Aberdeen. She grabbed a handful of floor powder and was about to chuck it into the flames when she was stopped by a knock at the door.

Minerva returned the floo powder to her mantle and went to answer the door. She was fully prepared to greet Severus returning to apologize. Instead, Minerva found herself face to face with a woman she did not know.

Minerva greeted her and welcomed her inside. She was young and very friendly. She introduced herself as Oksana Shevshenko, personal aid to Prince Vasyl Yavorskiy. She was accompanied by several house elves who were carrying several large boxes.

"It is customary for anyone accompanying His Royal Highness to wear pieces from the royal collection," Miss Shevshenko explained as she waved her wand and one of the boxes opened.

Three tiaras floated out of the box along with accompanying jewelry pieces and Minerva found herself quite overwhelmed. Minerva wasn't one for flash and felt suddenly felt very awkward about the whole situation.

"Please don't feel uncomfortable," Miss Shevshenko said as she sensed Minerva tense. "I am professional at events like this. I am here to help."

As she flicked her wand the pieces rotated and floated closer to Minerva for her to see them. They were stunning. Floating beautifully were regal tiaras, shimmering earrings, jeweled necklaces, elegant bracelets, gem-filled brooches, and even rings. Minerva was simply blown away by all of it. She'd never seen so many precious jewels in person- let alone close up.

"I can sense by your style that you are simple, understated. You are classic," Miss Shevshenko stated as she observed Minerva's clothes and quarters.

"The Almaz Tiara was designed for Lady Lyksandra Yavorskiy, grandmamma of His Royal Highness," she explained as one of the tiaras floated away from the other two. It was dazzling but not excessive. Miss Shevshenko explained that it was silver and contained colourless diamonds and Swarovski crystals. Minerva acquiesced that since she had to wear one this would be it.

Miss Shevshenko next advised her on a simple silver and diamond bracelet and diamond snowflake shaped brooch to accompany the tiara. With a wave of her wand the jewelry retreated back to the box and only several necklaces remained.

"Now, this is the Moroz necklace. 96 brilliant diamonds are set to form the illusion of burul'ka," she said as she struggled to find the translation.

"Icicle," Minerva said breathlessly as Miss Shevshenko waved the necklace closer. She was in awe of the necklace. It seemed to dance in the firelight. It was choker style necklace with icicle shapes hanging neatly down. They grew longer in the middle and were covered completely in glittering brilliant diamonds.

"I thought it would be fitting given the season," the aid said with a smile.

Miss Shevshenko explained that she would be attending the dignitary reception and Headmaster's Ball. She also stated that she would be sending over a royal aid to help Minerva dress and style her hair for the events.

"Oh that really isn't necessary," Minerva protested but Miss Shevshenko only smiled.

"I know that you are not accustomed to this, but this is an international white-robe affair," she explained. "There are certain expectations and the aid I am sending is an expert."

Minerva sighed realizing she had very little choice in the matter. It was uncomfortable. Yet, Minerva would be quite pleased to show Senior Undersecretary Umbridge that she wasn't an old spinster.

"Finally, we must discuss your robes," Miss Shevshenko said in an excited tone as she waved her hand and several beautiful- and likely expensive- robes erupted out of the boxes and floated for Minerva to inspect.

"I had these designed to compliment your personal style, the requirements of your role, and your-well-His Royal Highness explained that you have-" she seemed to struggle to find the correct words.

"Scars?" Minerva offered and the aid nodded.

Indeed the dresses were. All were in shades of red and gold and featured designs that would cover the scars on Minerva's body. There were charms, of course, to cover some of the scarring. However the nature and severity of them made them nearly impossible to cover with simple beauty charms. Cursed objects and dark magic were notorious for that.

Minerva examined the dresses and finally settled on the one she felt was most the appropriate and least superfluous. It was a crimson floor-length fitted dress featuring a trumpet skirt with small train.

"It can be pinned up for dancing," Miss Shevshenko offered as she noticed Minerva eyeing the train with hesitation. "It belonged to the late Lady Yavorskiy. I had it altered to make it longer for you."

The illusion neckline would pair perfectly with the necklace that had been chosen. Although sleeveless, Miss Shevshenko had paired long gloves with the dress. Minerva's scars would be perfectly hidden beneath the fabric.

"Thank you, Miss Shevshenko," Minerva said dumbfounded and overwhelmed by the kindness of her friend and the thoughtfulness of Miss Shevshenko.

Minerva offered to have her stay for tea but Miss Shevshenko insisted she had much to attend to in preparations for tomorrow night. Before leaving, she offered if there was anything else she could do for Minerva. Minerva said no and she headed for the door.

"I'm sorry," Minerva said as Miss Shevshenko began to leave. "Perhaps there is something you could help with."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Severus was working in his office when a house elf popped in out of nowhere. Severus had long requested the elves stay out of his office and quarters and knew that if one was entering unannounced it certainly had to be important.

The elf apologized profusely and handed Severus a note. He didn't recognize the handwriting and it was sealed with an exquisite wax seal. Unrolling the note, Severus discovered it was from the Royal Wizarding Duchy of Crimea. He was to escort Yulia Sokolov to the events tomorrow. She was the daughter of a prominent member of the Durmstrang Board of Governors.

Great. Some Russian brat. Severus thought to himself as he returned to his work. He'd talk to Minerva in the morning and sort the situation out.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**25 December 1994**

Severus awoke early Christmas morning. He'd need to be sure to catch Minerva at breakfast in the staff room and she would likely be up early. He showered quickly and changed into his usual black robes.

Upon entering his office he noticed a small pile of presents and cards on top of his desk. There was the traditional pair of socks from Albus, a few cards from fellow staff members and some 'former' Death Eaters. The Malfoys always sent their greetings and a bottle of fine wine. There was a small package that Severus was alarmed to see came from Rene Charles Buford La Tour.

I'd be pleased to have your company for the New Year- R.

Enclosed was a small invitation for a New Year's celebration to be held at La Tour's new home in Falmouth. Severus was reluctant to tell Dumbledore about the event as Dumbledore would likely expect him to attend. Also enclosed was a small glass phial which Severus instantly recognized as an unbreakable phial. They were rare and expensive. Despite his shortcomings, La Tour gave wonderful gifts.

Severus glanced at the various cards and realized there was nothing from Minerva. She had always given him something for Christmas. He knew he shouldn't expect anything but he felt slighted. Severus considered the possibility that his actions yesterday had upset her. His thoughts rested on the fact that they had spent little time together over the past few months. Being rational, he reminded himself that Minerva had also been under an increased workload with the tournament. He had to give her then benefit of the doubt that perhaps she just hadn't had time.

Upstairs, Severus found Pomona and Charity enjoying breakfast with Professor Sinistra. Professor Moody was sitting by himself in the corner of the room.

"Happy Christmas!" Charity greeted as Severus entered.

"Good morning!" Pomona added cheerily as she pulled out the chair next to her. "Join us."

"I was looking for Professor McGonagall," Severus said as he stood near the door. "Have I missed her?"

Pomona shook her head and waved her hand as she chewed on the bite she had taken a moment before.

"She's not come down yet," Pomona said after swallowing quickly.

Minerva was always up early on Christmas. Her absence was the confirmation that Severus needed- something wasn't right. Severus nodded to the women and headed out the door in search of his colleague. He stopped when he heard the distinctly rhythmic thump of wood hitting stone behind him.

"She was up very early this morning," Moody said as he approached Severus. She certainly must have been, Severus surmised. Christmas morning was one of the few holidays when staff members could have a lie in without fear of pranks or mischief in the castle. Students were usually occupied with their friends or presents.

"Been a few hours since I last saw her," Moody added as Severus kept walking away from him.

It was only shortly after 6. Sunrise was still at least two hours away. If she'd been up even earlier, Severus considered the possibility she'd been up all night.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minerva hadn't been up all night- but close to it. Christmas Eve she'd been busy finishing preparations for all of the events unfolding the next day. At least that is what she told herself. In reality, Minerva suspected her nerves had kept her from getting a full night's rest. She was always excited and up early on Christmas morning- certainly more so this year.

Minerva had finally drifted off to sleep shortly after midnight. She'd awoken just three hours later. After lying awake for some time and unable to return to sleep, Minerva decided she might as well get a start on her day.

She was very pressed for time today and she hadn't been planning on the addition of a hairstyling appointment. At the moment, Minerva was occupied with ensuring the kitchens were on schedule for production for all the various food that would be served throughout the day. In addition to three regular meals that would be served in the common rooms, there was catering for the Reception of Dignitaries, a formal meal for the Yule Ball, catering during the Yule Ball, and finally catering for the Headmaster's Ball.

Luckily, Hogwarts' newest house elf was running the kitchens like a well-oiled machine. Minerva had been very thankful for the addition of Dobby to the house elves. He was nothing short of brilliant. His years of experience at the Malfoy House gave him great experience in preparing food for large events.

Over the last few months, Minerva and Dobby had met a number of times to discuss arrangements for the event. Dobby had impressed Minerva with his plans to divide the work amongst shifts and to organize proper breaks. He'd even asked for her help to set up a system to ensure the house elves would have the majority of Christmas and the whole of Boxing Day off. The elves were planning to work through the night on December 24th and finish their work early on the 25th. They would prepare all the meals through Boxing Day. Minerva would then help to preserve the food and ensure it "deployed" to the appropriate locations at the proper times.

Dobby had even arranged a party for the house elves and Minerva had moved some funding around to ensure they had a nice spread for the evening.

"We is all ready, Minerva Professor McGonagall," Dobby said he showed her around the kitchen. She had grown accustomed to his mispronunciation of her name.

"Try the grey stuff. It's delicious," Dobby added as he handed her spoon with a lump of grey that resembled frosting. Indeed, it was delicious. It was smooth with a creamy texture and a mild chocolate taste.

After ensuring Dobby that she need not try everything, she cast the appropriate charms to ensure the food would be kept safe and fresh. She bid the house elves a Happy Christmas and went on her way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was shortly before 11 when Severus found Minerva. She had been running around the castle all morning. Wherever he went, he had seemed to miss her by mere minutes. He'd traipsed from the kitchens and the Great Hall, to the gardens, up to the Headmaster's office, and even out to the Owlery.

He had just checked the library and was headed back down to the dungeons. As he came down the main staircase he noticed Minerva coming through the main doors and into the Entrance Hall. She was wearing her heavy green cloak that was lined with fur. She appeared to be freezing and Severus felt the cold draft that was carried into the hall as the door was open.

There were people floating in large ice sculptures and Minerva was directing them. The sculptures came in a variety of shapes and sizes representing symbolism from the various magical schools. There was winged horse, a dragon, and an eagle.

"The eagles will be placed on the red tables, the dragons on the purple, and the winged horses on the blue," Minerva instructed as more floated in to the Entrance Hall.

Severus approached her and shivered as he grew closer to the open doors. It was incredibly cold. Even with warming charms and fires the gardens would be too cold tonight unless the weather shifted. Severus knew Pomona and Filius would be disappointed. They had put a lot of work into getting the gardens ready for the evening.

"Unless it warms up the gardens will be out for tonight," Severus said as he caught her attention.

"Severus," Minerva said acknowledging him. "Happy Christmas!"

"Listen, I need to speak with you regarding one Yulia Sokolov," Severus said getting straight to the point.

"Who?" Minerva asked.

"The daughter of, of," he trailed off trying to remember the letter. "I don't know but I'm supposed to escort her to the ball this evening."

"Oh," Minerva replied.

They stood there in silence for some time, both waiting for the other to speak.

"That's the last of them, Professor," one of the wizards who'd been bring in the ice sculptures said. "I've got a freezing spell on them now, but I'll check back after lunch to make sure they're alright."

Minerva suddenly realized it was nearly 11. She thanked the sculptors and said a hasty goodbye before taking off up the stairs with Severus in tow. She seemed to be trying to get rid of Severus.

"I'm sorry, Severus. But I am very busy. Is there some problem with this Yulia Sokolov?" She asked as she whisked up the stairs.

"Yes," he hissed in response. "I don't know her. I don't want to attend with anyone."

"It's a requirement. What do you expect me to do about it?" She snapped back.

They reached her door faster than he'd anticipated. She spun to meet him. He could tell she was annoyed by him. He was now worried something really had upset her.

"Minerva, what's wrong?" He asked trying to get it out of her.

"I'm really very busy," she replied apologetically. "I'm sorry, Severus."

And with that she shrugged and left him alone in the hallway.

Minerva had barely made back to her quarters in time to eat and bathe before meeting the aid that would help her prepare for the afternoon. Minerva needed to be ready by 3:00. The Reception of Dignitaries began at 3:30.

The aid was a young woman who was quiet and meticulous in her work. Despite Minerva's best efforts, the woman wasn't particularly chatty. So Minerva resigned herself to silence while the woman worked.

XXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, with hair and makeup done, the woman left pleased with her work. Minerva got up and dressed. After slipping on the dress she looked into the mirror and traced the scars on her arms. It had been 38 years since she'd returned to Hogwarts. After pulling on the long gloves she used magic to place and latch the necklace.

She stood in front of the mirror and took note of her appearance. If she didn't know better she could swear she looked like her mother. She looked extravagant and utterly unlike herself. It was unsettling.

She suddenly felt the need for some air. Throwing on her heavy cloak, she stepped out into the corridor. She moved silently and quickly down to the balcony that was near her quarters. It was like having her own balcony. Students and staff avoided the area. In fact, most weren't even aware of its existence.

She needed some air and a moment to relax before she headed downstairs. Lighting a cigarette, she stepped out onto the balcony and pulled her cloak tighter.

Outside it was freezing. Severus was right about the bitter cold- if it didn't warm up in the next few hours the gardens wouldn't be open. It was too dangerous. Although it was the end of December, this was unusually cold. It was 38 years ago when she had shown up on Dumbledore's door.

It had been many years since Minerva had thought about that night. The physical scars had healed. The emotional wounds had scabbed over. The mental scars ran deep- so deep Minerva knew they would never heal.

As she took a drag she gazed out over the castle grounds. Hogwarts was both beautiful and lonely over the holidays. It was one of the things she loved about the school. However, this year was different. The Tournament meant that very few students had gone home. Most had chosen to stay in the castle and it meant that the seclusion the holidays had previously offered was gone. It was suffocating.

She watched the smoke drift with her visible breath, oblivious to the chill that had permeated the castle. Realising she might as well get the evening over with sooner rather than later.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Receiving Room had not been used in many, many years. It was a long room with no windows and wood paneling into which various symbols of Hogwarts had been carved. Minerva was thankful to see that Charity and Filius had ensured the room was prepared for the dignitaries. Minerva was also relieved to see Miss Shevshenko just inside the room. She nodded cordially as Minerva entered.

Minerva also spotted the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, and Senior Undersecretary Umbridge. Umbridge appeared to sour as Minerva entered.

Miss Shevshenko cleared her throat as she held her hand out to take Minerva's cloak.

"Oh right," Minerva said as she removed her heavy cloak. Minerva instantly felt the chill of the room. However, she realised she needed to exude confidence. Straightening her back she pulled herself up to her full height and walked gracefully over to the Minister. Although Minerva typically wore flat boots, Miss Shevshenko had recommended dancing heels for the evening.

As she approached the Minister, Minerva was grateful for Miss Shevshenko's recommendation. Her height made her imposing and it gave Minerva a boost a confidence.

"Minister, Secretary Umbridge," Minerva said as she nodded to the two. The Minister was also accompanied by Kingsley Shacklebolt, whom Minerva pretended she didn't know.

"Hello, Minerva McGonagall," she said as she pretended to introduce herself for the first time. Kingsley was deep in the Order, but also deep in the Ministry, and it was important that he remain to appear unaffiliated.

Kingsley shook her hand and the ruse appeared to work. Secretary Umbridge did not greet Minerva. She huffed and turned away.

"You will have to forgive Secretary Umbridge," Fudge said. "She was hoping to participate in the reception."

Although Minerva had been dreading having to represent the school at the reception, she took delight in knowing that Umbridge wouldn't be getting her way. Over the years Minerva and Umbridge had encountered one another several times. They had always found themselves on opposite sides of whatever issue was at hand.

Minerva and the Minister stood near the door at a small table where a formal guest book stood for dignitaries to sign. There was an official photographer from the Prophet as well as one from the Ministry. Several foreign dignitaries and press agencies had also sent photographers.

As the host country, Minerva and Fudge were also responsible for handing out small gifts to all dignitaries present. Minerva had no idea what the gift was, but was thankful Fudge would be the one handing them out. For her part, Minerva was to shake hands, smile, and pose for photos.

There was Ministry employee that would formally announce and escort dignitaries into the Receiving Room. Behind Minerva and Fudge is where the "reception" itself would take place. There were light refreshments and a space for dignitaries to mingle. Minerva was thankful her duties would pull her away before having to mingle for too long.

Dignitaries were received in the order they arrived. Beauxbatons was received first. Minerva smiled and shook hands with the various members of the Board of Governors and their plus-ones. She was shocked (and pleased) to see Hagrid introduced formally as he accompanied Headmistress Olympe Maxime. He looked so out of place compared to the elegant Madame Maxime. However, Minerva did feel as sense of connection as he likely felt as out of place as she did.

"Relax," she whispered as she shook his hand. "Enjoy your evening, Hagrid."

"I'd feel more comfortable if Professor Dumbledore was here," he replied in a nervous tone. "No offense, ma'am. I just don't want to bugger it up."

"You'll be fine," Minerva said hoping to reassure him. "I'll be around should you need anything."

She smiled and squeezed his hand in what she hoped was a familiar and reassuring action.

Outside, Severus was waiting in line with the Durmstrang delegation and Miss Yulia Sokolov. As they approached the door he realized they were going to be announced next.

Stepping in to the room, Severus noticed Minerva. She seemed self-assured. Severus also noted that she looked, well, he couldn't describe it any other way than regal. And he knew that she had to be feeling uncomfortable with the entire situation.

"Miss Yulia Sokolov and Severus Snape," the Ministry official announced as they approached the Minister and Minerva.

After shaking hands he joined Miss Sokolov in the reception area. After procuring a drink, she finally struck up conversation past pleasantries.

"I read your research on the use of salmon roe as a strengthening ingredient in anti-paralysis potions," she said as she handed him a glass of wine.

Severus was taken aback. He hadn't expected to have any sort of conversation with her all night.

"The multiple double-bonds in the fatty acids have shown remarkable results," she went on as she explained the progress her students had demonstrated in their experiments with various types of Omega-3 sources.

As it turned out Miss Sokolov was an instructor at the Akademiya vid Prosunutyy Zillya Vyvchennya in Rybinsk. Severus was aware of the academy but not familiar with the staff. It was a research institute for advanced potion studies and was very selective in admissions. During his time at Hogwarts, Severus had only had one student go on to study at the Academy.

Across the room, Minerva had a genuine smile when Prince Vasyl Yavorskiy was announced. Vasyl and Minerva had first met during the war against Grindelwald. He'd proven a tough soldier and an ally to the resistance movement. Following the war, he'd remained a friend of both Dumbledore and Minerva. He was committed to fighting Voldemort, his followers and allies, and any other groups that arose.

Vasyl was a tall wizard with short beard. Minerva had to remind herself that he was, in fact, a Prince. Most of their time spent together in person had consisted of their days as resistance fighters. It was dark, grubby work. Underground bunkers, cold campouts, and even a muggle submarine once. Needless to say, he looked out of place in his dress robes and royal regalia.

"It has been too long, old friend," he said as embraced Minerva in a warm hug.

"Agreed," she said as they broke apart. "You clean up nicely," she added with a smile.

"As do you," he said with a small bow.

"Loviise Kallaste, Minister of Magic, Estonia," announced the Ministry employee.

"I look forward to catching up," Vasyl said warmly as he joined the other dignitaries in the reception area.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Minerva didn't have a chance to enjoy the reception. She'd been looking forward to spending time catching up with an old friend and Vasyl had many stories to tell of the events going on in his part of the world. Vasyl had been thankful for her request to attend together. For months he'd been watching a growing movement of former Death Eaters that were seeking new followers. Secretly, he'd been tracking their whereabouts and trying to keep tabs on new recruits. It seemed thus far their focus was on acquiring financial assets. Minerva's invitation had provided him a way to discreetly pass the information along without fear of it being discovered.

However, the pair would need to wait until later. For the moment, Minerva was busy mingling with the guests.

Minerva also missed the chance to catch Severus at the reception. She hoped he'd be getting along well. She did, however, thank Miss Shevshenko for arranging for Severus a partner that shared an interest in Potions. Minerva was hopeful that this would make the evening a little easier to bear. He appeared to be in deep conversation with Professor Sokolov.

On his side of the room, Severus was trying to figure out who Minerva was attending with. She'd refused his invitation and he was starting to wonder if she'd managed to find a way to avoid the restriction altogether. She didn't appear to be accompanied by anyone. He felt betrayed. If she'd found some loophole she certainly could have shared it with him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hours later Minerva was feeling positively hosted-out. She had to remind herself that the Yule Ball was just starting and she had a long night to go. After ensuring the Champions were set to go, Minerva had patiently played hostess.

"You look lovely, my dear," Dumbledore said as they danced onto the floor to join the Champions.

"Nice try," Minerva replied. "I don't like playing host."

"Neither do I," Dumbledore admitted with a laugh. "Delegation is a Headmaster's most important job."

Across the room Severus was trying, in vain, to avoid Karkaroff. He'd been eager to speak with Severus since the start of the year. For the most part, Severus had been able to avoid any long conversations with Karkaroff. Unfortunately, the Great Hall left few options for avoiding Karkaroff.

Severus had decided his best option would be to venture out to the gardens. Professor Sokolov was in deep conversation with a Potions Master from Beauxbatons and Karkaroff had been slowly making his way across the room eyeing Severus. Severus reasoned this would be his best chance to slip away.

As he slipped out through the Entrance Hall he realized it was still freezing. Severus hoped the cold would be enough to keep Karkaroff at bay. Charity Burbage and Filius Flitwick had been responsible for the decorating. They'd tried in vain all day to produce a light snow through the use of an advanced precipitation charm. However, it was far too cold for the charm to work properly. Despite their best efforts to put the "final touch" on the gardens, it seemed the weather wasn't going to cooperate.

As he walked along he heard a small rustling coming from one of the small paths that surrounded an enchanted fountain. Walking briskly around the stone wall that separated the fountain from the main path, Severus discovered Fawcett and Stebbins. Although snogging was a normal part of any school full of teenagers it was far too cold for the pair to be outside.

"10 points from Ravenclaw and 10 points from Hufflepuff," he stated as he approached the pair. He anticipated that by docking points the pair would move inside to a warmer spot. Shocked by the sudden appearance of a professor they quickly raced off, their embarrassment showing on their faces.

"You are quite a hard man to catch," said a voice from behind. Severus's heart sank. Karkaroff had found him.

"I'm just making a quick round outside. It is far too cold for anyone to be out here long," he lied hoping Karkaroff would take the hint and leave.

"You forget where I am from," Karkaroff said with a wide yellow smile. Severus had to admit the man hardly seemed phased by the cold in his furs.

"The days grow darker," Karkaroff added alluding to the present situation and not the current season.

Severus and Karkaroff walked along the stone path and for the second time tonight Severus was thankful for the cold. The cold would keep eavesdroppers away from the conversation. Karkaroff explained his trepidations about the growing threat. It was true that many of their former friends were returning and the rumors of the Dark Lord's return were growing. Karkaroff, it seemed, had no interested in returning to his former life.

"I am comfortable with my life," Karkaroff explained. He needed to tread carefully. Karkaroff had no guarantee that Snape was not involved. "If the rumors are true then perhaps I am more useful in my current position."

"Why are you telling me?" Severus questioned. Severus had to play this game carefully. Karkaroff had friends in high places and there was no telling if this was a trap.

"You have influence," Karkaroff said with a grin. "Certainly you know the advantages of being associated with a magical learning institute. The research, the recruits, the security."

As they turned a corner near the edge of the gardens Severus and Karkaroff found themselves face to face with Minerva McGonagall and her date for the evening. Karkaroff dropped to one knee.

"Prince Yavorskiy," Karkaroff said as he bowed.

 _Prince?_ Severus mouthed to Minerva.

"Karkaroff," Yavorskiy said as he pulled Karkaroff up and shook his hand. "And you must be Professor Snape."

Snape was surprised that Yavorskiy would know his name. He was also taken aback by the strength of his handshake. They exchanged polite and awkward pleasantries for a moment before Minerva finally spoke.

"The Headmaster's Ball is beginning soon," she stated simply as she led Yavorskiy away from the pair.

"He's the one that was with La Tour during the attack at the World Cup," Yavorskiy said quietly to Minerva as they walked away.

Yavorskiy explained that he had a spy that was reporting on the activities of the suspected Death Eater activities. Yavorskiy was reluctant to share too much information. Yet, he did share that Severus had been actively involved in meetings with La Tour, Malfoy, Rosier, and others.

Minerva tried to push the information to the back of her mind. What Severus did was his own business. But she couldn't shake the feeling that he had been rather distant as of late. The night of the World Cup he'd been coy about his whereabouts while they were separated. Halloween he'd been less than supportive. When she tried to make amends he had brushed her off- quite rudely in fact- she thought as she recalled the night he turned down her homemade mulled cider.

Inside Severus watched Minerva and Prince Yavorskiy dance. She was upset alright. There was no doubt about it. He sipped his wine stewed in the corner.

Across the floor, Minerva's thoughts focused on the information Yavorskiy had shared. She was stiff as she danced and he could sense something was on her mind. As she turned, her eyes locked briefly with the sullen Potions master sitting in the corner.

"You have been distracted by him all night," Yavorksiy said as she turned back toward her partner and the song ended.

Minerva was taken aback. Yavorskiy took her hand and led her as they bowed and stepped away from the dance floor. He explained that he'd shared the information to ensure she was aware of all of the Potion master's activities.

"I'm aware of his past," she said abruptly. "He's not involved anymore."

 _Why was she lying for him?_ Her brain screamed. _You have no evidence to believe he's truly uninvolved._

"I don't mean to pry into your personal affairs, Minerva," Yavorskiy explained. He was an old friend and he was deeply concerned with the reports he had heard. "But I am concerned about this Professor Snape and his actions."

"I assure you he's one of us," Minerva said in a low whisper into Yavorisky's ear.

"I hope, my old friend," Yavorskiy replied as he whispered back into her ear, "that you do not live to regret trusting his allegiance."

Minerva excused herself to get some air and decided it would be best to step outside. Across the room Severus watched her leave with her cloak in tow.

"Is it not permitted?" Professor Sokolov asked snapping Severus from his thoughts.

"Excuse me?" Severus replied unsure of the meaning of her question.

"Are relationships not permitted between staff members?" She said rewording her question. "You have been watching her all night yet you did not attend together."

Severus couldn't find it in himself to look at Professor Sokolov nor could he find the words to answer. A beat passed before he could say anything. He didn't need to as she continued.

"I pass no judgment," Professor Sokolov explained. "My partner was killed in an accident two years ago. Although we were not together long, I am pleased we had the time we did. She was a research fellow at the Academy."

Severus was only half listening to Professor Sokolov. He was still taken aback by her observation.

 _Comment._ He corrected himself. _She had made a comment not an observation_. Yet, he couldn't explain to himself why he was fixated on watching her leave the room.

Severus turned robotically toward Professor Sokolov.

"Excuse me," he said as he rose from the table. She smiled and raised her glass to him.

XXXXXXXXX

Once outside, Severus could hear the music from the Yule Ball across the castle. The Weird Sisters were certainly a loud group. He relished in the fact that many of the students would be hoarse tomorrow. Glancing around, Minerva was nowhere in sight. He realised she must have headed back to the Yule Ball to check on the students.

Severus had no desire to return through the Headmaster's Ball so he walked the long way around through the carriages that had brought students and guests alike. Many of the older students had opted for a ride around the grounds before the ball. The carriages had been the idea of Professor Charity Burbage and even Severus had to admit they added a certain aesthetic to the evening.

A quick search of the Yule Ball and the grounds had produced nothing but a few errant snogging students and, much to his displeasure, Mr Potter doing nothing but walking around. Realising he couldn't leave Professor Sokolov alone all evening, Severus headed back to the Headmaster's Ball opting to take the same route he'd originally taken.

The outdoor passage he took back to the Headmaster's Ball took him along the castle's outer walls and he cursed himself for not bringing his cloak. As he approached the entrance to the ball room he noticed Karkaroff heading toward the door. Severus quickly ducked into the shadows in the far corner of the balcony overlooking the gardens. Karkaroff passed and headed toward the Yule Ball. Severus breathed a sigh of relief and looked out across the gardens.

And that's when he saw her. The gardens were placed on one of the bluffs overlooking the Black Lake. At the end of the gardens sat a stone terrace that overlooked the lake. And it was there that Minerva stood looking out across the lake.

Without thinking Severus made his way down the balcony stairs and through the gardens. Professors Burbage and Flitwick had done a magnificent job transforming it into a winter wonderland with ice sculptures, enchanted hoarfrost branches, and twinkling lights. The natural hot spring fountains also added to the appeal and Severus was feeling a tad bit warmer as he made his way through the fog they produced.

He said nothing as he approached her. She was leaning on the balcony with her arms crossed as they sat on the ledge. Severus copied her and crossed his own arms and set them on the ledge. He'd never stood in this spot of the castle before. He stood at the very edge of the mist with the black lake hundreds of feet below and it reflected back the clear sky above.

It was as if he was standing in a cloud looking out onto a sea of stars below.

"It's breathtaking," he said in awe.

"Yes, yes it is," Minerva replied as she glanced over to him and realised he was wearing no cloak.

She removed her cloak and immediately threw it on him. He refused, but she persisted.

"You're freezing," she stated. "I insist."

"I am protecting him," Severus said suddenly. He didn't need to say more. She knew he was referring to Potter. Things had been more tense than usual over the last few months and it had culminated with their spat yesterday.

Minerva turned back out and looked over the lake as she pondered Severus's words.

"And I know I should communicate my intentions better," Severus added.

"You live in secrets," she replied. "I'm his Head of House. Don't give me the Albus treatment."

Her words stung, but Severus had to admit she was right. He could have been more forthcoming regarding his intentions. He should have more amiable when Potter's name was chosen. There were a great many things he could have said and done over the years.

And maybe it was the wine, or the growing darkness, or Professor Sokolov's words- Severus couldn't be sure- he felt the sudden, enormous weight of all the "could have" and "should have" moments he'd shared with Minerva in the last decade.

"Professor Sokolov thinks I fancy you," he said simply, unsure if he'd said it aloud or only thought it.

Minerva said nothing and Severus breathed a sigh of relief. A long moment of silence passed. Minerva turned around and gracefully sat up on the balcony's edge with her back to the lake.

"And do you?" She asked boldly.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Severus asked as she sat casually atop the edge of the high balcony overlooking the lake.

"Sitting up here or being attracted to me?" She asked dryly. He felt incredibly foolish and cursed himself mentally for even mentioning it.

"I would feel better if you came down from the ledge," he said honestly as he reached out and took hold of her arm.

"Whether I'm up here or down there, either place I'm sitting on the edge of a precipice only a moment away from plunging into darkness and likely death," she said ominously reflecting on the metaphorical darkness that was growing ever closer.

"Yet, this is the only one I control," she said as she gestured out into the abyss.

Fear took over. Severus was afraid she would fall and he felt he needed to act quickly. In a split second, he pulled her down and away from the ledge. She wasn't expecting it and Severus pulled harder than intended. She jerked forward, but Severus caught her with her face inches from the concrete. He pulled her upright and they stood still for a moment staring at each other.

Neither one of them moved. Severus was thankful for the fog and hoped no one from the ball had seen the incident.

"I'm sorry. I had to," he said chiding himself for such a lame excuse. Any other day of the week, Severus would be reaming her for her recklessness.

"You had to," she repeated. "You had to because of the ledge? Or, because you're-"

She didn't finish her sentence. Rather, she bit her lip and stared back at him.

He was lost for words. For once, he had no clever retort. He was waiting for her to start laughing and call it all a joke. Then, he imagined, they'd share a laugh about the whole situation over a glass of wine.

This would be nothing more than laugh between friends.

She reached up and brushed a stray hair behind his ear. He caught her hand, perhaps with more force than necessary, before she could pull it away. They stared at one another. Severus was intently trying to read if she was having a go at him. She stared back at him with fear in her eyes and Severus was certain he'd ruined the moment.

The loud chime of the Hogwarts clock tower tolling eleven broke the moment. They pair quickly pulled away from each other without making eye contact. After the eleventh toll, they were greeted by an unwelcome but familiar voice.

"Ah ha," said Professor Dumbledore as he emerged from the fog. "I'm so glad I've found you free."

Neither Minerva nor Severus could bring themselves to make eye contact with each other as they silently humored Professor Dumbledore's intrusion. Their absence had been noted at the ball.

"You've decided to attend?" Minerva asked suddenly finding her voice.

"Alas, I have not," he replied. "All the more reason for you to return, my dear."

Minerva and Severus reluctantly returned to the party and avoided each other for the remainder of the ball.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later guests had been seen off, students were in bed, and Minerva's feet were incredibly sore. It was just a few hours before dawn and Minerva was thankful to be back in her own clothes. As she sat in front of her mirror brushing out her hair she couldn't help but think back to earlier in the evening. Her hands slowed to a stop and she sat the brush down on the vanity.

She had no idea what had possessed her to be so blunt with Severus. In addition, she was apprehensive as to how their relationship – friendship she corrected herself – would be impacted. Had she taken it to far when she'd touched him? She hadn't expected him to react the way he had. She felt so foolish and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. However, Minerva had to make one last check around the castle before she could call it a night.

As she strolled the abandoned hallways she was thankful that the castle was much more quiet than usual. The Yule Ball had worn students down. Although she was certain there were students still awake she was grateful they had chosen to retire to their common rooms. In fact, she'd caught no students out on her final walkthrough. She had not wanted to deduct house points after such a enjoyable evening.

Stepping out onto the top of the Astronomy Tower- a hotspot for students after hours- Minerva was pleased to find it abandoned. She turned around to go back into the castle and was shocked to find Severus standing still in the doorway. She stopped.

Neither said anything, and for the first time since their awkward encounter, the pair made eye contact. Immediately, Severus walked out from the shadow of the doorway and onto the top of the tower. They maintained eye contact. Surprisingly, it felt more comfortable than breaking it.

"Did you think it was funny?" He asked as he closed the gap between them.

"Sitting on the ledge or the part about you fancying me?" She replied repeating her earlier question. He didn't answer verbally. He only raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry. That wasn't funny," she said deflecting the question.

Minerva waited for him to respond but he didn't. They stood in silence a moment. Minerva was bobbing back and forth on her feet and rubbing her arms to stay warm. Severus turned away, breaking their eye contact.

"Please don't be cold," she said, worried that her comments had upset him.

And he wasn't.

Severus made a decision that in that moment he would show Minerva more warmth that he had ever show her before. As he turned back toward her, he placed his hands on the side of her face. He gently leaned in and kissed her.

She didn't pull away. He was uncertain as to whether this was due to the surprise of his actions or because she was pleased. The thought crossed his mind that perhaps she was contemplating things in her mind. Being scientifically minded, she might very well have not pulled away in order to observe and analyze.

Correspondingly, Minerva's thoughts were scientific in nature. However, they were far from what Severus had assumed. Her thoughts were focused on the chill of his icy hands, the warmth of his breath, the lingering taste of wine on his tongue, and the sound of his breathing.

When they broke apart, they said nothing. His black eyes were pensive and Minerva couldn't read his expression. She felt that perhaps he regretted doing what he'd just done. She was also worried that he'd done it just to call her bluff for her flirtatious nature earlier in the evening.

Meanwhile, Severus was waiting for her to say something. Secretly, he was hoping she'd say something coy like earlier. Minerva was sarcastic by nature. But somewhere over the last few years, and he couldn't pinpoint when, he'd come to enjoy seeing her frisky side and not because it was refreshing. He enjoyed it because it was alluring.

But instead of being cheeky, Minerva simply looked back at him. Her lips were swollen. It was windy, and each time she blinked it seemed like an age. As he watched her, he wondered what it would be like to see her with her eyes closed and her lips swollen and her cheeks flushed.

She bit her lip. He'd seen her do it a million times. But as he stood there, he pondered the thought of her lying under him with the same expression.

"It's snowing," she observed.

Severus broke their gaze and looked out into the sky. Indeed it was snowing. Thick, chunky flakes were falling softly from the sky.

"It's warmed up enough to snow," she said with a grin. It was no secret amongst the Hogwarts staff that Minerva loved snow.

Within a matter of seconds the serene snowfall changed. The big flakes, that had only moments earlier been falling gently, were falling faster and faster. They were coming down quickly and starting to pile up on the top of the tower. They continued to increase in speed and were rapidly accumulating.

It appeared that the numerous charms Professors Flitwick and Burbage had used to try and create an artificial snow had worked. The grounds were sure to receive heavy snowfall amounts overnight. It would make for difficult departures for the guests that were due to leave in the morning.

Severus laughed heartily. He rarely laughed freely like that. It brought warmth to Minerva's heart. In response, she hugged him. He kissed the top of her hair and they stood like that for some time, watching the snow fall.

"We should go in," he said after some time.

They said nothing as they walked the halls. She found herself walking with Severus all the way down to the entrance hall. When they reached the top of the stairs that led down to the dungeons, they both paused.

"I should-uh-," she was struggling to find the words.

"You should get some sleep," he finished for her.

"Right," she agreed. "Goodnight."

He kissed her gently on the cheek before descending down the stone staircase to his quarters. She pulled her dressing gown tighter around herself and made her way back up the stairs.

Minerva awoke the next morning to discover the snowfall had indeed been heavy. In addition to it being winter holiday, the snowfall seemed to add to the overall slow and easy pace of the school in the days that followed the Yule Ball. Students were huddled up in their common rooms or out and about on the grounds. The hallways were generally deserted and the library was practically abandoned.

Minerva and Severus were quite content to have the library to themselves. Severus was using the extra space to increase production on his Pepperup potion. January and February always ensured an increased use of the school's supply. Severus always tried to stock up in advance of the season.

Meanwhile, Minerva was content exploring the theoretical framework of the differences between how ionic bonds and covalent bonds impact transfiguration. She paused to and set down her quill. Glancing up at Severus she smiled. It felt natural.

In the days between Christmas and New Year's they had remained professional in public. Although they had been distant over the past few months, they had recently returned to their previous relationship marked with sarcasm and lively banter.

The staff had taken notice. Their reconciliation had caught the watchful eyes of both Alastor Moody and Albus Dumbledore. Moody had seen the way they looked at one another when they thought no one was looking. He'd witnessed the glances, overheard the asides, and he knew they spent unreasonable amounts of time together in the library. It disgusted him.

Both Severus and Minerva had noticed Moody's increased scrutiny. He was ever present and seemed to appear out of nowhere. It was as if he was watching their every move. They had never been able to prove Alastor was behind the warning they'd received earlier in the fall. However, they had both suspected the retired Auror was behind it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**31 December 1994**

Minerva and Severus had abandoned the library last night after Moody had seemed intent on invading their space. He'd come in and strewn books, papers, and boxes of mice about the room. He had insisted on conversation and it had driven both Minerva and Severus to the breaking point.

So Minerva and Severus were now working separately in their respective rooms. Minerva felt a pang of loneliness at the loss of their space. Although she had nice quarters, the windows in her quarters didn't do justice to the view.

It was late afternoon and red and orange hues glowed brilliantly across the horizon as the sun began to set behind the tree line. It had been a beautiful afternoon and Minerva was looking forward to the start of the New Year.

A knock at her door drew her from her thoughts. She rose from her desk and walked over to the door. However, when she opened it she saw no one. She surmised it must have been someone looking for her. It was likely that whoever it had been was on the way down to her office.

"Did anyone knock?" Minerva asked the statue of Matilde McGonagall- her ancestor- that guarded her private quarters.

"A rather haggard looking man," the statue replied.

Grudgingly, Minerva left her private quarters and headed down to her office. Although her office had personal quarters attached, she had not used them in many years. Her duties as Head of House required she be close to the Gryffindor Tower. Thus, she had moved from the small personal quarters attached to her office and into the spacious Gryffindor Head of House quarters. Despite the long walk, she certainly wasn't complaining.

Ten minutes later she'd reached her office and found no one there. There was no note either. She surmised, whoever it was, had given up. Frustrated she returned to her quarters to resume her work.

Minerva froze when she looked down at her desk. There was a parchment that hadn't been there before.

It was a short note that read:

_Never thought you'd trade the lion's den for a snake's bed again._

It was unsigned and it left her feeling uneasy. Walking out her door, she turned to the statue of Matilde.

"Who has been in my rooms?" Minerva questioned.

"I have let no one in nor out- save for you," the statue replied.

Minerva ran a quick spell to assess if the statue had been deceived through a spell. However, the results of the check were clean. Someone must have used another way to access her rooms. Returning to her rooms, she scanned the fireplace and noticed a small bit of floo powder dusted the floor. Someone had come through using floo network and she suspected it was Alastor Moody.

Unsure of what to do and not wanting to be alone, Minerva found her feet had carried her to Severus's private quarters. Unconsciously, she knocked. She chastised herself immediately, realizing it was foolish of her to show up like this on New Year's Eve.

But her insecurities subsided when Severus opened the door and raised an eyebrow at her. He led her into his private sitting room and she realised that she'd never actually been into his private quarters. The last time Minerva had been in these rooms had been when Horace Slughorn had been teaching.

Minerva, nothing short of prodigy, had been a prominent member of the Slug Club back in the day.

She remarked at how different the rooms were. Slughorn was a master of entertaining. His rooms had focused on accommodating guests. But Severus had transformed the space. Bookshelves lined the sitting room. There was an oversized armchair next to the mantle and a desk in the far corner. There was a large enchanted wall that looked out directly into the lake. It cast an eerie glow across the room.

"I like to watch the aquatic life," he commented as he noticed her observing the window.

"I think Alastor Moody was in my rooms," she stated. As she continued to keep her gaze on the depths of the lake, she handed him the note.

"Again?" Severus pondered aloud as he contemplated the meaning of the note.

A part of her wanted to tell him. But she knew he would never look at her the same way again. He also realized she wasn't biting at his subtle attempt at information.

"So he thinks you've been here before?" Severus covered. But Minerva saw through it.

"There are some things best left in the past," she replied with a faraway voice.

"Why did you come here tonight?" He asked her.

"I didn't want to be alone," she answered as she turned to look at him. "I don't feel safe around Moody anymore."

"So you left the lion's den for a snake bed?" He said as he raised one eyebrow at her.

"I don't know. Have I?" She replied as she stepped closer.

For the moment, he said nothing. He stared back at her- his friend and colleague. It was so like the moment they'd shared the night of the Yule Ball. They were standing on the edge of a precipice. Should they step through the door that led to his bed, there would be no turning back.

"If we do this, there's no going to back to before," he said cautiously.

"I know," she replied.

"No one can know," he added. "If it comes to war then-" he started to say.

She put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"I know," he heard her voice say inside his mind without her uttering a word.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Minerva awoke like clockwork shortly before four. She had no desire to leave the warmth that surrounded her. However, she did have to complete her rounds. Reluctantly, she sighed and moved slowly out of bed. Before she could move far, an arm reached out and pulled her close. She liked the way she fit with her head below his up against his chest.

"Would you like me to join you?" He said groggily.

"Yes," she replied honestly. "But you should sleep. You've got rounds after breakfast."

She turned around to look at him.

"Come back after your rounds," he said as he propped himself up on one elbow. "Then you can sleep and I'll bring you something back from the kitchens after my rounds."

"Thank you," she smiled.

She tiptoed out of his quarters and into the dark of the dungeon hallway. After her rounds were completed she decided to stop by the library and pick up some paperwork to take back to his rooms.

The snow was really falling fast. Moonlight shone through the large, full-length windows that overlooked the grounds. Minerva felt at ease as she climbed the large stone stairs to the second level. She also felt sleepy. As she leaned against the window pane she contemplated the events that had played out earlier.

Her feelings for her colleague were not just inappropriate- they were highly frowned upon by the Board of Governors. In 1963, she'd gotten drunk at the staff Christmas party and slept with Declan Gillam when he'd been the flying instructor. From 1967-69 she'd had an on-again/off-again sexual relationship with Marc Darrow- a dashing retired Auror who'd joined the staff as an Astronomy Professor. And in 1974 she'd had a surprisingly comfortable relationship with Pete Porthey, a dull and shy Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. She knew Pete wouldn't last more than a year in the position and she was right. He had been a safe bet.

One of the reasons she had fought to keep Severus from the Defence position was because she didn't want to lose him. The curse was real and she knew that one way or another he would be gone. And although some Professors would simply transfer to another department, many had left due to horrible personal circumstances, accidents, illnesses, and even a few deaths. She wouldn't take that chance.

What she feared most was if war was truly coming, she couldn't let anyone know. If the Dark Lord returned or if his followers found out then Severus would be in grave danger. Their relationship could jeopardise any infiltration attempts.

Despite this, Minerva felt incredibly happy. Yes, she wanted this. They would need to be discreet, but she definitely wanted this.

"You're not wrong," said a voice from behind.

Albus Dumbledore emerged from the shadows and came to stand by her.

"Snow is a beautiful thing," he said looking out the window.

"Were you just?" Minerva asked trailing off, wondering if he'd been reading her thoughts.

"Forgive me, Minerva," he said. "But you and I both know that this must come to an end. More than anyone I want to see a little more love in the world, especially in dark times."

He turned away from the window and looked directly at her.

"But war is coming. And I need you and Severus more than ever," he said in a serious voice as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Pursuing this would be a liability neither of you can afford."

Minerva knew he was right. His words weighed heavily on her.

"I can't protect you from the suspicions of others," he said. "And I couldn't protect from the Board or the Ministry. I can't protect him like that. And neither can you."

He let go of her shoulders and stepped back from her. Minerva stood motionless. Albus Dumbledore respected her and cared deeply for her. The only other time he had intervened to offer relationship advice she had ignored it.

In the end, it had nearly destroyed her emotionally and physically. She'd almost lost her life.

"Voldemort is out there and if he discovers your liaison then Severus will be in grave danger," Dumbledore advised. "And of no use as a spy."

She knew he was right.

"End it today," he warned before disappearing down the staircase.

Minerva had returned to Severus's quarters following her conversation with Albus. Wordlessly, she removed her outer robes and transfigured the dress she wore into a simple chemise. She loosened her hair and ran her hand through it. The green glow from the lake remained unchanged from earlier.

Minerva glanced out at the loch. A grindylow swam in and out of the bogbean roots and she wondered if it was aware of her presence or oblivious to her window into its world. She padded softly across the stone floor and silently slipped into bed.

Severus was sleeping with his back turned away from her. She snaked her arms around him and rested her head against his back. Holding him close she laid anxiously awake. She wanted to savour the moment, knowing that when he awoke it would need to end. In a few hours, he would have rounds to make and that would be that.

 _"For the greater good,"_ she thought bitterly.


	7. Chapter Seven - Smoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Lord has returned and Minerva and Severus must make a choice.

A/N: Ah! The last chapter! It feels great to be at this point. Thank you to all who have read, reviewed, or favourited the story. My sincere apologies in the delayed update of this story. I've had a series of medical set backs this last year that have made it difficult to write consistently.

I do not own Harry Potter, its characters, nor its universe. These stories do contain excerpts from the book. I don't own them.

Although based on cannon, I have taken several liberties. For example, in this timeline, Minerva is born in 1925 and not 1935.

Even though Ache is ending the story is far from over. Ache is one part in a series of stories revolving around Severus and Minerva. All stories can stand alone. Please check out the other stories in this series coming soon!

 _Ache_ : Halloween 1981 – Spring 1995

 _Soak_ : Summer 1995 – **Now posted!**

 _Ignite_ : Fall 1995- Spring 1996

 _Damp_ : Summer 1996

 _Flare_ : Fall 1996 – Spring 1997

 _Burn_ : Minerva received her Dark Mark

 _Glow_ :The Minister's Inauguration

 _Wet_ : Summer 1997

 _Ash_ : Minerva, post battle of Hogwarts

 _Brand_ : How Severus received his Dark Mark

 _Chill_ : Fall 1997 – Spring 1998

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**24 February 1995**

Severus had been suspicious from the moment he'd seen Potter use the gillyweed at the start of the second Triwizard Tournament task. It wasn't the first time he'd suspected Potter of stealing potion ingredients. All year long boomslang skin, lacewing flies, and knotgrass had been disappearing from his stores at an alarming rate.

Until now, he'd had no evidence to prove it was Potter. Yet now he had all the proof he needed. Potter had just consumed gillyweed in front of the whole school- the same gillyweed that had gone missing overnight.

Although he should feel furious, he admitted he actually felt gleeful. He was giddy at the prospect of putting Potter in his place. Severus loved to one-up others. He'd find out what Potter was up to. The boy had no business brewing polyjuice potion.

The boy's recklessness also provided Severus with an opportunity to confront Minerva. He'd relish in the chance to confront her about Potter. And at the moment, it was just what he was on his way to do.

He first checked in the staff room where most of the Hogwarts staff was celebrating the recent success of the second task. Both Hogwarts champions had finished in first and second place. Pomona had been especially proud of Cedric Diggory. Minerva was also proud of Diggory, but extremely proud of Potter.

The dual champion situation had caused awkwardness among the staff. Although Pomona and Minerva maintained friendly support for their students, the feelings of animosity were there. Minerva had expressed disappointment with the students' badges that supported Diggory and denounced Potter. She felt he was being treated unfairly for a situation he'd never wanted to be at in the first place.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**One Week Earlier**

"He didn't put his name in the Goblet," Minerva said defensively.

"The students can support whomever they like," Pomona replied.

"Potter stinks," Minerva went on. "Potter stinks!"

"You have to understand my students feel like he always gets special treatment," Pomona explained.

"And your students need to realise he's still just a child," Minerva said angrily. "He didn't ask for this."

Both Pomona and Minerva stood facing one another. Pomona's face was flushed with anger and her hands her were clenched as she looked up at Minerva. Minerva's lips were pursed and her brow was furrowed as she stared down at her colleague. The height difference between the two women would have made the situation amusing if it weren't so serious.

"Minerva," Charity Burbage said sweetly as she stepped between the two women. "Please know that we all support Potter. But you have to realise how it feels for those who aren't Gryffindors. Gryffindor always gets the attention. The last two years you've won the house cup- at the last minute- because of what many students feel is an unfair advantage."

"You're a Gryffindor!" Minerva said exasperated to Professor Burbage.

"Yes, but you have to see it from an outsider's perspective," the young Professor replied.

"Last year my house worked all year to win the house cup," Filius explained. "We should have won. But at the last minute Professor Dumbledore awarded Gryffindor enough points to give the cup to Gryffindor."

"And the year before, my house should have won," Severus added.

"It's classic Gryffindor," Professor Vector chimed in. "You've always been the public's favourite house."

"Diggory was our chance to shine," Pomona said softly. "Our one chance to be the house on top. But it's upstaged by Potter."

"You have to understand that from the student perspective it feels like they've been overshadowed again by Gryffindor," Filius stated.

Minerva felt uneasy. She'd always worked to dismiss this feeling but they all knew it was true. The Gryffindor reputation had always been in the spotlight.

"The students feel like your house is always getting special treatment," Poppy Pomfrey chimed in.

"That is preposterous," Minerva replied.

"Gryffindor has always had the advantage," Rolanda Hooch said joining in the conversation.

"Oh rubbish!" Minerva exclaimed, "Special treatment? There are four staff members from each house. It's not as if we monopolise the points system."

"Well, actually," Filius started to say but trailed off.

"Headmaster, Deputy, President of the Board of Governors," Severus said as ticked off the three positions, "All Gryffindors."

He hated to pile on, but he couldn't disagree with Pomona's point. It was an issue he'd tried to raise with Minerva over the years. His efforts had fallen on deaf ears. He was hopeful that since others were the ones behind it now, perhaps she would listen.

"Do you all feel this way?" Minerva asked disheartened.

There was no immediate response. Pomona sighed. Charity looked down at her feet. Rolanda Hooch took a long, deliberate sip of her tea. Aurora Sinistra shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Severus was listening intently from behind a copy of the Daily Prophet.

Filius Flitwick was the first to find his voice.

"Yes. Sorry, love," he said with sympathetic eyes.

Minerva had left feeling dejected. She had always striven to demonstrate fairness and equity in her role as Deputy. She felt even guiltier that she'd brushed off Severus's prior warnings about the matter.

XXXXXXXXX

**Present**

Severus congratulated Pomona on Diggory's success and excused himself from the affair. He wasn't surprised that Minerva hadn't been at the party. She probably had felt that her presence would take away from the Hufflepuff moment. Since the incident in the staff room, Minerva had kept herself mostly isolated. She took the words of colleagues to heart and didn't want to make matters worse.

He found her in her office. She greeted him politely and invited him in to take a seat. She was sitting behind her desk with her glasses perched on the end of her nose. She was polite, but professional. She looked peaky.

Ever since he'd seen Potter pull out the gillyweed hours earlier, Severus had wanted nothing more than to throw in Minerva's face. However, now that he was here face to face with her, he couldn't bring himself to do it. On top of looking peaky, it was clear she hadn't been sleeping much. She looked sad.

"I'm here because a number of ingredients have been stolen from my stock," Severus explained solemnly as he met her eyes. "Lacewing flies, boomslang skin, knotgrass, bicorn horn, gillyweed, and others."

"Polyjuice potion?" She asked seriously.

He nodded in response. Her brow was furrowed- though not in anger. If he had to describe it, Severus would call the look despair.

"I'm afraid so," he said. "This morning Potter used gillyweed."

Minerva didn't respond. Instead she sat back in her chair.

"I'm not accusing him," Severus said although his mind screamed otherwise. "Perhaps he purchased it elsewhere. I'd just like to ask him. Polyjuice potion is dangerous."

"I'll speak with him," Minerva said as she removed her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Thank you," he said with a small nod as he rose from the chair.

"And thank you for the gift," he added at the door.

"You're welcome," she said with just a hint of a smile.

It had been his birthday two weeks earlier. He'd awoken to find a copy of Practiced Potions: A Brewer's Handbook. Upon inspection he realised it was a first edition. It was an old and rare potions textbook. Severus had never read it. He had only ever heard about it. As far as anyone was aware, there were no remaining copies. He knew she'd been the one to send it. She had a knack for selecting thoughtful and practical gifts.

"We could catch a late lunch in the library," he suggested.

"Thank you. But I have far too much work," she declined.

He tried to slip into her mind, but she could sense it.

"Please don't," she said aloud.

He nodded and left feeling uneasy. Her professional demeanour was in stark contrast to the emotional and exposed person she'd been on New Year's Day.

The pair still worked together in a professional capacity. However, their jokes, wagers, and professional competitiveness had disappeared. Even the private conversations and work sessions they had shared before becoming intimate were gone.

He suspected Dumbledore was behind her change of heart. After they had realised their mutual feelings they had spent a week discussing the potential repercussions. Both Minerva and Severus had expressed doubts about the coming war, concerns about their professionalism, and worries about how it would impact their obligations to the Order and Severus's possible role as a double agent. In the end, the two had agreed it was worth it. Yet, a few hours later she had changed her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**1 January 1995 (7 Weeks Earlier)**

Severus had returned from his rounds that morning feeling genuinely elated. As promised he'd swung by the kitchens and had nabbed a bite for the two of them. The castle was quiet. The students had been unusually well-behaved since the Yule Ball. He suspected it was due, in part, to exhaustion from the activities as well as the weather. All the snow that had fallen was providing outdoor fun for the students and visitors.

Severus was looking forward to spending a quiet afternoon with Minerva in the library.

When he returned to his rooms, he was surprised to find her awake. She was sitting near his fireplace deeply engrossed in a book. Her hair was twisted on top of her head and her square glasses sat on the edge of her nose as she stared down at the text.

As he handed her a teacup, their hands touched. Legilimency was increased with tactile sensation. From the moment their hands made contact, Severus could sense something was wrong. Minerva put down her book and, with a heavy heart, started a frank conversation with Severus.

Although she had began the conversation in a calm and factual manner, twenty minutes later Severus could see the cracks in her facade.

"Perhaps we took this too quickly?" Severus suggested. "How about we slow down and-"

"No, please," Minerva said pleadingly. "This can never work."

They had gone back and forth.

"This won't work because I have to protect you. And I can't protect you if this continues," she said sadly.

"From what?" He demanded. "Because we don't even know if he's back. We don't know if I'll have to play double agent again. We don't know anything yet."

"Trust me, Severus. Please. There are things I can't explain," she said as she started to tear up. "I have to end this for your safety."

"How about you start with trusting me?" He asked. "Did Dumbledore put you up to this? Is it something Moody's done? I can assure you my skills in Occlumency-"

"He'll find out," she said. She didn't need to say his name. Severus knew she meant the Dark Lord.

"I've spent a lifetime trying to atone for the mistakes I made," she said in a voice barely above a whisper. "I don't want you to be another one."

It had hurt them both in ways they hadn't expected. As she made her way to the door, he had grabbed for her hand. They didn't look at one another. They couldn't. They both understood and that's what had hurt the most.

They were both people with compartmentalised pasts. He wasn't put off by the physical scars she bore. She wasn't afraid of the scars on his heart. They shared an unspoken understanding of one another. And in the dark days that very well may be coming, that understanding provided a small comfort.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Present**

Every time Severus thought back to that day it hurt. He'd never seen Minerva like that. She'd cried openly in front of him and it had disturbed him.

He had so many questions he wanted to ask her. However, he knew it wasn't his place to ask her. She didn't owe him her story. He respected her and that meant expecting nothing when it came to explanations of her personal history. But he couldn't shake the incident he'd witnessed a few weeks prior from his mind.

XXXXXXXXXX

**14 February, 1995 (2 weeks earlier)**

Despite his curiosity, he'd respected Minerva's vague explanation- at least until he'd met up with some former colleagues for an evening. Although Severus couldn't stand Karkaroff, Dumbledore had requested he get close with him (and other former colleagues) that were willing.

So he'd joined Lucius Malfoy, Ciaran Yaxley, Igor Karkaroff, Niall Nott, and Augustus Rookwood for a trip to Rene Charles Buford La Tour's home. Severus had always felt uncomfortable around the vampire. Yet, he knew La Tour wielded considerate influence. He'd been one of the earliest supporters of the Dark Lord.

It had been that evening when Severus's curiosity got the better of him. The six men were relaxing in La Tour's lounge following an exquisite meal. Niall Nott was seated in a plush armchair puffing on his pipe. Yaxley was leaning against the mantle and watching the ocean below the La Tour estate. Karkaroff, Rookwood, Malfoy, and La Tour were seated around a small table playing cards. Severus sat in an armchair opposite the group, deeply engrossed in a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Your Transfiguration mistress, she is uninvolved, no?" Karkaroff asked. "She is quite feisty."

"That's one word for it," Malfoy said as he drew a card from the deck. "She's much more competent than Dumbledore, though."

Nott had begun puffing furiously on his pipe. Rookwood looked distant as if he was lost deep in thought.

"Yes, bless her heart," La Tour said with great disdain, "the plucky little cunt."

"So you have personal story?" Karkaroff asked La Tour.

"If I'd been allowed to kill her when I had the chance-" La Tour said shaking his head. "Feeling every beat of that heart as she tried to pretend she wasn't terrified. Mmm-mm."

La Tour seemed lost in a memory.

"She's a blood traitor," Niall Nott said in an attempt to end the conversation.

"Of the worst kind," La Tour went on.

His eyes flashed in the firelight as he made eye contact with Severus as if to invite him into his mind. Severus resisted the opportunity. Vampires were keen legilimens and Severus couldn't risk La Tour seeing anything about his own history with Minerva.

"You would do well to avoid mentioning Minerva McGonagall," Yaxley warned as he lit a cigarette. "Take my advice and don't even think about her."

Severus could sense a distinct shift in the mood of the room. It suddenly felt very tense. Karkaroff and Lucius appeared to be confused. It also left Severus with more questions about Minerva's past.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Present**

Since his trip to La Tour's house, Severus had done some investigating into Minerva's history and how La Tour played into it. Minerva had always insisted she was never a Death Eater. Yet, she bore the mark. And Severus knew there were only four ways one could obtain the mark- to give your life in his name, take a life in his name, create a life in his name, or pledge the allegiance of your first-born.

Minerva had no children and she had obviously not given her life in his name. It left only one option.

Had she? He thought to himself. If anyone was clever enough to cover the tracks of a murder, it was certainly Minerva.

He'd found out very little about her life. Despite her position and proximity to power (within Hogwarts and wizarding politics) she'd managed to keep herself out of the limelight.

He couldn't dig up much. What he really wanted to see was her employment file. But that was kept under lock and key in her office. The Deputy was always responsible for such matters. He knew he couldn't very well just stroll in and snag it.

No, he'd need to be very subtle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXx

**28 May 1995**

Severus had just left a very uncomfortable meeting with Professor Dumbledore. He loathed having to explain to the man the conversations and movements of former Death Eaters. He had offered- many times- to merely provide Dumbledore with memories. But the old wizard seemed set on having Severus recount them instead. Dumbledore wanted Severus's analysis and not just his recollection.

Dumbledore was usually keen to discuss the events but today was different. Severus's curiosity had gotten the better of him. He'd broken down and mentioned La Tour's comments about Minerva.

"I don't think that's relevant," Dumbledore said dismissively. "An old dislike for independent women."

"He expressed he should have been 'allowed' to kill her," Severus pressed.

"La Tour's always been a misogynist," Dumbledore replied.

He exited the stone spiral stairs that led to the Headmaster's office feeling dejected but was quickly pleased to see none other than his resident Gryffindor pest Harry Potter running down the corridor.

"POTTER!" He called loudly as he emerged from the hidden staircase behind the gargoyle.

Harry skidded to a halt and looked around. The wall was sliding shut behind him even as he beckoned Harry back toward him.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" Severus questioned.

"I need to see Professor Dumbledore!" said Harry, running back up the corridor and skidding to a standstill in front of Snape instead. "It's Mr Crouch...he's just turned up...he's in the forest...he's asking-"

"What is this rubbish?" said Snape, his black eyes glittering. He didn't know what Potter was involved in but he was determined to find out. "What are you talking about?"

"Mr Crouch!" Harry shouted. THAT was unnecessary. Severus noted internally.

"From the Ministry! He's ill or something. He's in the forest, he wants to see Dumbledore! Just give me the password up to –" the boy continued to yell.

But Severus was having none of it. Potter would tell him what was going on and was certainly going to be in trouble for this nonsense.

"The headmaster is busy, Potter," said Snape, his thin mouth curling into an unpleasant smile.

"I've got to see Dumbledore!" Harry yelled.

Severus beamed internally. This boy could be insufferable and it would only lead to more trouble.

"Didn't you hear me, Potter?" Severus replied calmly with his classic raised eyebrow.

Harry could tell Snape was thoroughly enjoying himself, denying Harry the thing he wanted when he was so panicky.

"Look," said Harry angrily, "Crouch isn't right – he's – he's out of his mind – he says he wants to warn- "

The stone wall behind Snape slid open. Dumbledore was standing there, wearing long green robes and a mildly curious expression.

"Is there a problem?" he said, looking between Harry and Snape.

"Professor!" Harry said, sidestepping Snape before Snape could speak, "Mr Crouch is here – he's down in the forest, he wants to speak to you!"

Although Severus was displeased with Dumbledore's arrival, at least now he would get to the bottom of whatever Potter's latest scheme was. Both Harry and Snape stood waiting for Dumbledore to ask questions. But Dumbledore did nothing of the sort.

"Lead the way," he said promptly, and he swept off along the corridor behind Harry, leaving Snape standing next to the gargoyle and looking twice as ugly.

He felt dejected. Every time. He though bitterly.

"What was all the commotion?" shouted Alastor Moody as he limped out from around the corner. His magical blue eye was following Potter and Dumbledore as the swept down toward the end of the corridor while his human brown eye was intently fixed on Severus.

"Just Potter rambling on," Severus said with a hint of disdain as began to walk away. He had no desire to chat with Alastor Moody.

"Rambling on about what?" Moody said as he limped heavily behind Severus.

"I'm certain it's just some wild theory Potter's concocted," Severus said as he continued to walk away.

"I heard him say Crouch," Moody said.

Severus stopped and turned around slowly. Moody was eyeing him carefully. His gaze unsettled the potions master. Crouch licked his lips and was breathing heavily.

"He seems to be under the delusion that Barty Crouch is mad and on the loose in the Forbidden Forest," Severus drawled with disbelief. "A scenario that is equally as likely as me enjoying this conversation."

A dark look passed across Moody's face. He limped off quickly in the same direction as Potter and Dumbledore. Severus, relieved Moody was gone, shrugged off the odd encounter and made his way back to his office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, Severus found himself seated between Minerva and Karkaroff in a very tense meeting. He had been summoned by Dumbledore to one of the classrooms on the first floor. Dumbledore had tried to calmly explain that Viktor Krum had been attacked allegedly by Barty Crouch in the Forbidden Forest.

Karkaroff's mind was swirling with thoughts of conspiracy. His student had been attacked and Potter had been the last one with him.

"I vant Potter out of the Tournament!" Karkaroff ranted. "He's a dangerous, ambitious liar. He vill stop at nothing to win!"

"I can assure you we will investigate this matter fully," Dumbledore said seriously.

"Who vill?" Karkaroff scoffed. "You're all in on this together. Conspiracy!"

"I have had quite enough of your unfounded accusations!" Minerva responded heatedly. She'd been trying to remain calm for the better part of the last half hour but Karkaroff had finally pushed her over the edge.

"I have had quite enough of your conspiracy!" Karkaroff shouted as he rose out of his chair. "I have been attacked by your half-breed, my champion has been attacked in an act of sabotage, and you – you – hitrovyebannyi!"

Severus had no idea what Karkaroff had said but it was enough to make Minerva physically lean back with shocked anger. Her eyebrows were higher than Severus had ever seen them.

"Izvinite?" Minerva asked with a dangerously low voice.

"Ty suka," Karkaroff said as he threw his hands in the air. "Drug grjaznokrovok i oskvernitelej roda."

Severus leaned back in his chair and stared across the table at an equally resigned Madame Maxine. She was just as bored as Severus. Dumbledore appeared to understand the discussion as he was intently watching the pair. His head would move back and forth between the Durmstrang Headmaster and his Deputy as they traded what Severus assumed were nasty verbal spars. Every once and while Dumbledore's eyebrows would shoot up or a his mouth would form a small "oh" to indicate surprise.

"Za ètim vsem – ty!" Karkaroff said with suspicion as he leaned in toward Minerva and poked her squarely in the chest.

"And what would I possibly have to gain from that?" Minerva asked with disgust as she stared down Karkaroff.

"So you're mad that a much younger and smaller boy got the one up on your champion, eh?" Moody growled with amusement as he limped over to Karkaroff. "Bested by a kid."

"He's quite talented, that Mr Potter," Ludo Bagman eagerly chimed in.

Minerva whipped around and scowled at Bagman.

"This is preposterous. Stop it," she demanded, "both of you," she added looking at Moody.

"The Department of International Games will be conducting its own investigation," Professor Dumbledore explained. Karkaroff's suspicion was only slightly alleviated by this announcement.

"As for Mr Crouch," Dumbledore went on, "I have written requesting that the Ministry check into his whereabouts at the time of the incident."

"So the conspiracy goes even higher than I thought," Karkaroff said with scowl.

"As zif ze would care about you!" Madame Maxime huffed. "You are not az im-por-tant az you zhink!" She added enunciating important as if to put Karkaroff in his place. "You sound ridiculous! Az zhough anyone would hate you zat much but I am beginning to zee why zey could!"

"Ve have a history," Karkaroff said darkly as if to imply Mr Crouch's alleged actions were part of a personal vendetta against him.

"Oh don't flatter yourself," Snape said rolling his eyes finally chimed into the conversation.

"It is because of him that I was left to rot in Azkaban despite my villingness to help the Ministry," Karkaroff explained as he tried to paint himself as a victim of Crouch.

"Oh? I thought it was because you assaulted and tortured that muggle student in Sandwell," Minerva replied dryly as she tilted her head.

"I say now, that's all in the past," Bagman said shifting uncomfortably and tugging at his collar.

"Is it?" Moody asked as he stared at Karkaroff.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**29 May 1995**

The next evening Severus was summoned to Dumbledore's office. On his way there he ran into Minerva who had also been summoned to the Headmaster's office. They nodded to one another but said nothing on the remaining walk there. It was late- past midnight- so the corridors were abandoned.

Inside his office, Dumbledore was in the upper loft gazing out at the grounds. He was wearing coquelicot coloured robes and did not turn around when they entered. He got straight to the point.

"I've called you hear because I wanted to share with you a letter received," he said as he turned around and descended the small staircase. Stepping behind his desk he pulled out a small letter and read it aloud.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_As of late, Mr Crouch has chosen to work from home due to his health and work load. He will be back to London in no time._

_I can assure you that Mr Crouch was nowhere near the Hogwarts grounds at the time of this alleged incident. Mr Crouch denies any involvement and has dispatched a Ministry representative to look into the matter._

_Please forward any future inquires to Mr Dawlish of the Department Magical Law Enforcement. Mr Crouch's office is quite busy at the moment and cannot continue to devote time and resources to dispelling these ridiculous rumours._

_Best of luck with your investigation._

_Sincerely,_

_Percy Weasley_

"I had sent an owl to the Ministry requesting they dispatch someone to check on Mr Crouch," Dumbledore explained.

"And it appears they have," Severus replied with a grin, "I knew Potter was lying."

"And what makes you think Potter had something to do with this?" Minerva huffed.

Before their spat could get off the ground, Dumbledore raised his hand and requested they be silent. Severus bit his tongue and Minerva sat back in her chair and crossed her arms.

Dumbledore had another letter- a letter that was from Mr Dawlish with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Mr Dawlish had written to explain that he had been dispatched to check on Mr Crouch and had found nothing unusual. Dawlish had spoken with the Crouch house elf, Winky, and she had confirmed that Mr Crouch had been in his home office at the time of the attack.

"Did Dawlish actually speak to Mr Crouch?" Minerva asked with a hint of scepticism, "Did he see him? Or just the house elf?"

"The house elf, Winky, has not been with Crouch since August," Dumbledore replied gravely.

"Perhaps he has returned?" Severus suggested.

"She is currently employed by Hogwarts," Dumbledore explained. "She hasn't left the grounds since August."

Minerva had no response. She was mulling over Dumbledore's words.

"So what are you saying?" Severus wondered aloud. "Is Karkaroff right? Is there some conspiracy? Or do you think Crouch is somehow behind Potter being in the tournament?"

"Harry Potter said that Mr Crouch seemed ill," Dumbledore said, "So I decided to contact him directly as well. This is the letter I received in response."

He reached out and handed Minerva a letter. Her brow was furrowed and her face scrunched up in confusion. She looked at it for a moment before passing it to Severus.

Severus was equally perplexed by the letter. It was bizarre. There were scribbles throughout the parchment as if someone had doodled small circles all over the page. At the top of the page there were what looked like attempts at writing a letter. Half way down the parchment someone had indeed begun writing but it was disjointed sentences scrawled across the parchment.

_I must warn...his power grows stronger...my poor Marilyn...my son...my son is my fault..._

At the bottom of the parchment the words " _Warn Dumbledore_ " were written over and over and the print became larger as it reached the bottom of the sheet. It was pure madness.

"His son has been dead for some time," Minerva said, "Do you think he's losing his mind?"

A rap on the door quickly snapped the three out of their thoughts. Alastor Moody didn't wait for a summons and entered the office. He limped in and closed the door. Before speaking he took a swig from his hip flask and then licked his lips.

"Am I disturbing something?" Moody said.

"Alastor," Dumbledore greeted the wizard. "I am just discussing an inter-house disciplinary issue with Minerva and Severus."

"At one o'clock in the morning?" Moody asked with a knowing smile.

"What are you doing here at one o'clock in the morning?" Severus clapped back annoyed at Moody's insinuation.

"On my rounds," Moody growled. "I wanted to pop by and discuss all the marks we've got walking around given recent events."

"Has something occurred?" Dumbledore said wondering if Moody had observed anything.

"Aye," Moody replied.

"We'll continue our discussion tomorrow," Dumbledore said dismissing Minerva and Severus.

As they made their way down the spiral stairs the pair said nothing. Dumbledore had quickly shut the door behind them so they were unable to hear anything coming from the office.

At the bottom of the stairs, Minerva stopped Severus as he turned to go down to the dungeons. She placed her hand on his forearm but didn't make eye contact with him. She had remembered something important.

"Pomona is on duty tonight," Minerva said slowly.

"Why would he lie?" Severus pondered aloud. "Did anything actually happen or was that a rouse?"

Minerva turned around and gave the password to the gargoyles. They jumped aside and she silently climbed the stairs to Dumbledore's office. Severus was right behind her. When she reached the door she knocked lightly and found it unlocked. She quickly poked her head in.

"Sorry," she said with an apologetic smile, "I think I left my book here."

She walked over to where she had been standing and began to feel in the cushions for the imaginary book. She took her time to give Severus the opportunity he needed.

"Must be some book if you needed Severus to help carry it," Moody quipped.

Minerva shot him a dirty look.

 _Pomona is on duty tonight. Not Moody._ Severus said through Legilimency to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore gave him the smallest of nods to acknowledge the message.

"Ah ha!" Minerva said with a smile as she pulled a small book out of his armchair. The book was quite small- about the size of a reporter's scratch pad.

"Did you really leave a book in there?" Severus asked as they made their way back down the spiral stairs to the corridor.

"No. It's a piece of candy I found wedged in the cushions," she said with a smile. "I transfigured it into a book. That's why it's so small."

"Could I have a look at Moody's personnel file?" Severus asked directly.

Minerva deliberated for a moment. She bit her lip and sighed.

"One day," she agreed. "And then I need it back."

XXXXXXXXXX

Once upstairs, Minerva unlocked her office and led Severus in. With a wave of her hand the scones on the wall lit up and cast shadows against the wall. She opened a hidden drawer on inside her desk and handed Severus an old brass key.

"It's that one over there. Second drawer," she said indicating a tall wooden filing drawer in the corner of her office.

Minerva sat down at her desk and began rummaging through some paperwork. Severus walked over to the cabinet and unlocked the second drawer down. The drawer contained the personnel files for staff members with surnames J-R. It appeared to contain staff members from the last 75 years or so.

Severus reached the "M's" and began flipping through the files. MacAskill, Mackay, McClellan, McDonough, McGonagall.

Severus stopped, his hand resting on the tab to Minerva's personnel file. The information he had been seeking was now at his finger tips. This could be his only opportunity to gain access to it. He could sneak it inside of Moody's file and take it with him but he wouldn't know how to return it. If he handed her the file back she would no doubt discover his actions.

"Do you have any exemplum parchment?" Severus asked suddenly thinking of the idea.

Exemplum parchment allowed the contents of one parchment to be copied to the blank exemplum parchment with a simple charm. Severus would be capable of performing the spell wordlessly.

"You don't want to take it with you?" Minerva questioned.

"I don't want to lose it," Severus lied. "Or worse run into Moody while carrying it."

"Good point," Minerva said. "But I don't have any."

So much for that plan. Severus thought to himself.

"But you're welcome to stay. There's a quill and ink here," she said after a moment. "Stay as long as you need. The office will seal itself when you leave. If you'll excuse me, I have to get some sleep," she said with a yawn as she stretched her arms out.

Minerva bid Severus goodnight and Severus tried not to appear too giddy.

Once she was gone, Severus pulled out both her and Moody's files. He painstakingly set about copying notes from the two files. There was quite a bit of information in Minerva's file, though he surmised that 35 years of teaching would do that.

Mindlessly he copied notes, dates, and names for two hours. His hand was starting to cramp up and the he could hear the large clock tower chiming four times. Severus was thankful it was a weekend. He'd have time to analyze some of the information and then sleep late. He could catch an early lunch and follow up with Minerva about Moody in the afternoon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in his rooms Severus sat down in his armchair to scan through the notes he'd made on the files. Although he wanted to check out Moody, he couldn't shake the curiosity he had to know what was in Minerva's file.

By the light of his fireplace, Severus scanned through her personnel file while sipping a nightcap. It was an extensive bit of information. Hogwarts personnel files included background information, the Professor's original application materials, medical records, formal reviews, documentations, and any other pertinent information.

Prior to seeing the file, Severus had known very little about Minerva's life before becoming a Hogwarts professor. In fact, he knew nothing about her life before becoming a professor. It wasn't something he'd ever thought about. And from looking at her file, there had been quite a gap of time between her graduation and return to Hogwarts - thirteen years to be precise.

She'd received a perfect score on her N.E.W.T.s Severus had to give her credit for that. He knew she was a learner at heart. He also knew that perfect N.E.W.T.s was remarkably rare. He also had to admire the fact that she'd achieved it with eight core classes and nine – nine – electives for a total of seventeen N.E.W.T.s.

Severus chided himself for previously bragging about his twelve. Furthermore, for a score that high to be possible it would have required her to study over the summer holidays, although, he didn't find that particular scenario surprising. She'd been a prefect, head girl, and had played Quidditch. There were a handful of detention slips present as well.

There was very little information about the years between her graduation and the start of her tenure as a professor. Her employment began 31 December, 1956. It struck Severus that this was an odd day to begin employment. It was also strange that her file contained no application and no letters of recommendation.

There were certifications of the advanced studies she'd completed. However, many were from after her employment had begun rather than the years in between. So he was no closer to learning what she had done with her thirteen year absence from Hogwarts. He was disappointed that he hadn't learned more.

What Severus found most interesting was a series of medical reports from October 1956 to October 1957. The medical reports had been filed by Madame Vella Vesper, former Hogwarts healer. Severus had never known her.

The medical reports detail treating Minerva for injuries of an "unknown cause" in December of 1956. However, to Severus's distaste, the majority of the file had been blacked out. It was odd. The same was true for all of Minerva's medical records that year. He could see the healer, the patient, and the purpose of the visit and occasionally bits and pieces of other information. Yet, most of the details had been covered up.

As he scanned the records he noted Minerva had been to the healer a total of 14 times for a "routine check-up" up for her first year of employment. Following that, her visits dropped off and she was only seen again occasionally over the years for a physical or minor injury or illness. She'd also been prescribed a high amount of peppermint tea with luna moth wing, vitamin replenishing potions, and a disgusting troll fat and lavender treatment.

He laughed as he noted that she had gained an outrageous three and half stone between December and October.

 _Well, the Hogwarts food really did pack on the pounds_. He thought with a smile.

He was about halfway through his notes when his eyelids gave out. His head nodded off and he jerked awake. There were still notes left to go through including Minerva's previous run-ins with the Board of Governors and a formal disciplinary documentation for violating the staff relationship policy. Severus was quite curious about that.

But it would have to wait. For now, he needed to rest. Setting down the paperwork on his desk, Severus retired to his bedroom. The sun would be coming up shortly and he needed to get a few hours in before lunch.

As he unbuttoned his black robes his wrist tingled. It served as an important reminder. If war was coming then he needed to remember to get sleep when he could. If the Dark Lord returned, Severus might not know when his next chance to sleep would be were he to be summoned.

Frankly, he wasn't sure how he would manage the responsibility of teaching, being in the Order, playing a Death Eater, and filling in Dumbledore on everything. In hindsight, it seemed that perhaps Minerva ending their relationship before it could start had been for the best.

As his head hit the cool of his pillow, he breathed deeply. It was nights like this that Severus was thankful for being in the dungeons. It was getting warmer out but it didn't impact his rooms. Being located in the dungeons had kept his quarters nice and cool. It made sleeping easier.

He only had a month left before the summer holidays he reminded himself as he began to drift peacefully off to sleep.

Abruptly, he opened his eyes. He stared into the blackness as a sudden thought had appeared in his head. He sat up swiftly and the blankets pooled around his waist.

He counted off on his fingers as his eyes grew wide. Three and half stone.

It couldn't be. It wasn't possible. It was possible. He had to remind himself of that. He rested his chin on his hand as he mulled over the information.

Today a vitamin replenishing potion with peppermint, luna moth wings, lavender, troll fat, and several other ingredients was commonly known as the Sweat Pea Potion. But in 1957 it didn't exist. The ingredients would have had to have been prescribed separately.

Sweat Pea Potion was an essential part of wizarding prenatal care. It curbed the effects of morning sickness, promoted healthy development of the foetus, and kept the expecting mother happy and healthy. It soothed the nerves, prevented gestational diabetes, and helped to ensure a healthy delivery.

Severus let his head fall straight back onto his pillow as he stared up at the cracks in his ceiling.

Minerva had given birth in October 1957.

The next morning Severus had been unable to think about anything other than the information he'd deduced about Minerva. She'd never spoken about having a child and Severus knew there were a million possibilities.

His mind was racing. Had she given it up? Was it non-magical? Was it stillborn? Had her child died later on? If the child had been magical, it would have attended Hogwarts roughly the same time as Severus. Did he know her child?

It was also possible, he reminded himself, that her child had attended another magical institution.

He had so many burning questions that he wanted to ask. Nevertheless, he could only speculate about how Minerva would react. He couldn't see her taking his questions well. In fact, if she didn't blast him, then she'd likely never speak to him again.

He'd have to tread carefully. Even though he'd looked into her file to satisfy his interest into her past, it had only served to leave him with more questions. He had a deeper desire to learn more.

Severus had spent the next week trying to push the notion of Minerva's pregnancy from his mind. To occupy his time, he had focused on digging through the notes he had on Moody's history. And quite a history it was.

Moody was older than Severus had suspected. He'd been a top-notch Auror with an impressive track record. He'd retired in the late 1980s. Severus found it odd that Moody's file contained no alcoholism given how often he was nipping from his hip flask. Severus considered the possibility it was a new found hobby although it seemed unlikely. A man didn't drink responsibly for 70 years and then suddenly become an hourly drinker.

Most notably, Severus was taken aback to discover that Moody had been married in 1943 to woman named Ellette Pearce. As far as he could tell, the couple had no children. Upon further research, Severus discovered that Mr and Mrs Moody had divorced in 1957. Ellette Moody had then remarried.

Severus had made a few inquiries into Moody's time at the Ministry. He'd learned from Yaxley that Moody had left on poor terms. Yaxley described Moody's final days as "unhinged" and "deranged." A long-time employee with Moody's reputation typically would have moved into a desk job role as a Department Head or adviser. However, Moody's instability meant the Ministry had pushed into a forced retirement.

Yaxley had explained that Moody had felt the Ministry was crawling with former Death Eaters who had escaped punishment. He didn't feel it was right. He had refused to cooperate with other employees and thus had sealed his fate.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, several floors above, Minerva was busy making preparations for the final task. She was writing to invite each of the champion's families for the final event. She also had to arrange rooms for each of the families during their stay at Hogwarts. She didn't hesitate to reach out the Arthur and Molly Weasley on behalf of Harry Potter. She knew that he was as much a Weasley as the lot of them.

It reminded her of the days when she would contact Mr and Mrs Potter on behalf of Sirius Black. Much like the Weasleys, the Potters had taken Black in as one of their own. It warmed her heart to think that somewhere the Potters were very grateful to the Weasleys and understood, first hand, how important their efforts were.

They were fast approaching the final task and Minerva had been busier than she could remember. The final task would require a significant effort from the Hogwarts staff. The first task and second tasks had required little support from the Hogwarts staff. The professional dragon handlers had ensured the safety and setup of the first task. The merpeople had ensured the setup of the second task and had monitored the lake for the safety of the participants.

But it was Hogwarts that was primarily responsible for the third task. Pomona Sprout had worked all year with her N.E.W.T. students to create the maze on the Quidditch field. The various challenges within the maze were being coordinated through the Ministry. Minerva was struggling to find Professors who were comfortable with serving as guardians that would patrol the maze and step in if there was risk to safety.

Filius Flitwick had volunteered and was more than capable of handling himself. Professor Moody had also volunteered, much to Minerva's distaste. She still needed two more volunteers and she was hoping Severus and Aurora Sinistra would be up to the task. Although she had great respect for all of her colleagues, she needed people who could handle themselves in the maze. There were dangerous challenges and some of her colleagues were excellent when it came to the theoretical but lacking in practical application.

Last but not least, Minerva was both nervous and excited for the delivery of the Sphinx. Minerva had never seen one in person. The Ministry had secured the Sphinx as part of the maze. It would be set deep in the maze as one of the final challenges encounter before cup. The sphinx was to arrive on the evening before the tournament during the night. The creature had requested privacy and Minerva was happy to oblige as it would keep the students from seeing it.

It was times like this when she felt the loneliest. She'd always been a staunchly independent person. But from time to time she wished she had someone to relax with, to laugh with, and to take her mind off everything.

She missed Severus.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**7 June 1995**

With just two weeks left before the Tournament finale, Minerva couldn't wait for the school year to be over with. It was bittersweet. She would miss her students that wouldn't be returning but she was looking forward to the summer holidays.

Minerva had decided that with all the stress from the Tournament and Moody, the loss of Severus, and the growing concerns of war that she deserved to take some time for herself. Usually, she remained at Hogwarts for the summer. Occasionally, she would take small trips to the north. Sometimes she would give a guest lecture. And she'd always make a trip overnight to London with some of the staff to attend the Annual British Wizarding Educational Conference.

But this year was going to be different. She'd accepted an invitation from her dear friend Vasyl Yavorskiy to visit his home in Crimea. He promised that she would enjoy herself. She was looking forward to enjoying the Black Sea and exploring the ruins of Chersonesos. It had been 50 years since Minerva had last been there.

"Excuse me, Professor," said a voice, pulling her from her thoughts.

Minerva snapped out of her daydream to find Cedric Diggory at her desk.

Snap out of it! She told herself. She still had to get through a few more weeks of school – and her N.E.W.T. transfiguration class – before she could go.

"I'm sorry, Mr Diggory," she apologised. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could ask a favour you, Professor?" Cedric said. "As you know, I was planning to study under Madame Morgan Halpert."

Madame Halpert was a skilled transfiguration mistress. Several months prior, Mr Diggory had expressed a desire to continue his transfiguration education. Minerva had recommended Mr Diggory to Madame Halpert.

"But I've been offered a chance to work with the ICWAR," he explained. He was beaming.

ICWAR was the International Confederation of Wizards African Relief program. It helped to establish agricultural infrastructure in areas prone to drought and they were on the cutting edge of some fascinating transfiguration research.

"I'll be working in Uganda. I'll also be able to study with Professor Mangeni of Uagadou," Diggory said.

Uagadou, one of the oldest wizarding schools in the world, was renowned for its Transfiguration program. In particular, its self-transfiguration studies were far more advanced than Hogwarts. Professor Mangeni was an animagus.

"The project I'm being assigned to is research on transfiguring crops," Diggory went on.

It was impossible to create food from nothing. It was also impossible to transfigure an object into food. The object would always – eventually – return to its original state. And that certainly wasn't something you wanted to have happen in your stomach or anywhere else in your body.

"I'd like to do some more research into the subject before I go," he explained. "While I still have the Hogwarts library at my disposal. I was wondering if you had any recommendations?"

"Of course," Minerva replied as she pulled out a piece of parchment and began scribbling down some books and authors to start with.

She would certainly miss Mr Diggory when the term ended. But it filled her heart with pride to see one of her students choosing to continue down a Transfiguration learning tract. Cedric Diggory was an exemplary student.

As she turned the door from her classroom she ran straight into none other than Alastor Moody. She tried to work her way around him but he didn't budge. She found herself stuck between a wall and the grizzled Moody. His breath smelled wretched as his magical eye swivelled and landed on her shoulder.

"Excused me, Professor," Minerva said as she tried to push past him. Moody extended a hand to stop her. "Is there something you need?"

Moody said nothing as his eyes traced down from Minerva's mark and followed the scars down her arms. She had the uneasy feeling that Moody could see right through to her scars.

"Alastor," Minerva said in a warning tone. "I need to go."

"Darkness is coming, Minerva," he replied as his magical eye swiveled to a stop and made eye contact with her. "Is that why you've been avoiding your lover?"

"Don't be preposterous," Minerva retorted.

"Or have you had a falling out?" He asked.

"I don't have a lover," she said as she met his eyes. "And it really isn't any of your business."

She slipped into her animagus form and stalked off down the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**17 June 1994**

Severus and the rest of the staff were all running ragged with the final task of the tournament just a few days away. He was sitting around a table with several officials from the Ministry and the other magical schools along with the Hogwarts staff.

They were discussing the final preparations in advance of the evening. Severus had been recruited as a one of the guards of the maze. There were a great many dangers in that maze and Severus had his reservations about allowing Potter to proceed.

A sphinx? Minerva heard him say in her head.

Let's hope whoever is after Potter makes their move BEFORE he enters. He added.

She paused momentarily from her note-taking to look up and scowl at him.

His eyes grew wide with mock innocence.

My concern is not over his lack of ability. Severus explained. I am concerned about his lack of planning. You and I both know he's not one to prepare.

Minerva sighed. She knew it was true. Potter was very talented – but did not apply himself as he should. She did have concerns about him in the maze.

As the meeting adjourned, Severus was caught by Karkaroff and invited out to his quarters on the Durmstrang ship for a small gathering later in the evening.

Severus made his way down to the lake as the sun was beginning to set. When he reached the shoreline he spotted a small boat that would take him to the ship. The water was cool and it was still early enough in the year that it was quite cold.

The Durmstrang ship sat in one of the deeper portions of the lake. It was a large ship with space to house the students and support staff for travel. Although Hogwarts had provided rooms for the students and staff, Karkaroff had largely preferred the solitude of his ship. Severus suspected it was due in part to a concern for his own safety.

Once aboard, Severus was ushered into a large cabin lit with oil lamps. Around a long table sat La Tour, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Niall and Rose Nott, and Ciaran and Celia Yaxley. There was wine and food spread out along the table as the group chatted. They grew quiet when Severus entered and he felt like he'd interrupted something important.

"Good evening, Severus," Karkaroff greeted with a large, yellow smile.

Severus took a seat near Lucius Malfoy as the wine glass in front of him magically filled.

"I invited some friends for the final task," Lucius said. "It will be quite a night to remember."

"Yes, I didn't want to miss this," La Tour said.

The group took bets on whom they thought would succeed and, unsurprisingly, they all threw their weight behind Krum. The group dined and chatted away for several hours. The mood was giddy and it seemed like the days Severus had spent in his youth.

"I have to say I am genuinely excited for the final event," Yaxley said with a grin.

Malfoy raised his glass to Yaxley.

"As I am, old boy. As am I," La Tour added as he joined the toast.

It left Severus feeling uneasy. Something was in the works but Severus would have to earn his place back in the group before being included in such plans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**24 June 1995**

As the sun set on the ground on the day of third task, Severus was glad it was finally here. He knew dark days were coming. But they weren't there yet. He was looking forward to having some time on his own after the students returned home for their summer holiday.

However, the growing pain on his wrist made it difficult to focus on anything else. He'd warned Dumbledore to beef up security at the event given his encounter on Karkaroff's ship. Dumbledore had listened and quietly ensured there would be extra wands that night.

As Severus descended down to the Quidditch pitch he felt increasingly uneasy. Halfway down the path he realised Alastor Moody was ahead of him. Severus began to slow down, having no desire to speak with the old man. But Moody's magical eye meant Moody had seen his approach.

"Hello Severus," Moody said as Severus silently cursed Moody's magical eye.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Moody asked as his eye whizzed excitedly. "It will be a night to remember."

Moody nipped at his flask and Severus stood silently watching the man. Severus wanted nothing more than for this night to be over – quickly.

As the hours dragged on, Severus waited impatiently for the final task to be done. He was inside a large tent with some of staff. Ludo Bagman was bouncing back and forth on his heels. Madame Maxine was giving an interview to the French La Radio Nouvelles. Dumbledore was chatting away with Professor Sinistra.

Severus decided he'd had enough of this and wandered out to try and find Minerva.

Minerva walked along the edge of the maze carefully. She'd already had to push some creeping devil's snare back into the maze and was on her guard for any other escapees. She cursed herself for every being convinced that this Tournament could be made safe enough for students.

Suddenly, she felt like she was being followed. She didn't stop walking but her pace slowed a little. She could hear the rustle of grass ever so quietly. Someone or something was indeed following her. With her hand gripped tight around her wand, she proceeded in the darkness. Although there were lights illuminating the maze from above, the perimeter was encased in darkness where shadow of the hedge met the shadows of the Quidditch stands.

Minerva considered changing to her animagus form. She could see better in the dark that way. But her animagus form left her at a disadvantage should she meet one of the creatures from the maze.

Before she could decide, she hissed as the mark on her shoulder shot a wave of pain through her chest and arm. She stopped. The pain went as quickly as it came and her shoulder was left with the same aching feeling she'd had before.

She used the opportunity to cast Lumos and look behind her. There was nothing within view. She waved her wand as she scanned from the edge of the stands over to the hedge. A small shiver ran across her neck.

You're fine. She told herself as she exhaled. She took one last look behind her and put out her light.

"Spooked?" An unwelcome voice growled as she felt an arm grasp her shoulder.

Minerva froze.

"You're alright lass," Alastor Moody said in a voice that was anything but comforting.

Minerva turned around slipping her shoulder out of Moody's grasp. Straightening herself up to her full height she eyed Moody. He licked his lips quickly. It was an odd habit he'd shown in the last year that Minerva had attributed to his isolation and alcoholism.

"You're patrol area is the other side of the maze," Minerva said coldly. "What are you doing over here?"

"I just want to make sure tonight goes as planned," Moody said as his magical eye swiveled wildly.

"That plan involves you monitoring your own patrol area," Minerva said reminding him that his patrol area was currently unmanned.

Suddenly, red sparks rose within Minerva's patrol area. She shared a glance with Moody before heading off into the maze. Twisting through the hedges, Minerva ran as quickly as she could. Moody was close behind.

Across the field, Severus had also seen the red sparks go up into the darkness. The crowd had sighed a collective "oh!" Severus knew that was Minerva's corner of the map and he set off quickly down the darkened perimeter to find out what had caused the sparks. If someone was intent on hurting Potter, the maze would be the place to do it. Severus's pace quickened as his wrist pulsated with pain. He thought about the comment's La Tour had made earlier regarding the final task. Something was afoot. Severus could sense it.

Minerva didn't recall this much mist being put into the maze. It was nearly impossible to see and Minerva was forced to slow down. Proceeding with caution, Minerva crept carefully along the hedge with Moody two steps behind her.

She rounded a corner a nearly tripped over a body. She'd have fallen were it not for Moody grabbing her arm.

"Careful lass," Moody growled.

"Thank you," Minerva said as she stepped away from Moody. She surveyed the scene quickly to ensure there was no danger before bending down to examine the body.

It was Miss Delacour. Her eyes were wide open but she wasn't moving. Minerva could feel pulse and the girl was breathing.

"It's Miss Delacour," Minerva said, "She's been stunned."

"One down," Moody said. "Your boy's chances are looking better."

"Rennervate," Minerva said as she swept her wand across the stunned student. She ignored Moody's distasteful comment.

"We should get her out of here," Moody said quickly, "Before whatever stunned her comes back."

"Miss Delacour should be awake in a few moments. She will need to decide if she wishes to forfeit or continue," Minerva explained as she rose to face Moody. Moody's face darkened. "There is nothing we put in this maze that causes stunning," she added.

"You're cleverer than that old bat gives you credit for," Moody smiled as his tongue darted across his lips.

"I will remain here with Miss Delacour," Minerva said. "You should return to your portion of the maze in case anything else happens."

Alastor didn't move.

"Alastor, please get back to your section," Minerva said hoping this would spur Moody into action.

"I'm sure everything is fine," Moody said. "I really do think we should get Miss Delacour out of here."

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Alastor Moody?" Minerva said in astonishment.

Moody's eyes flashed with anger.

"Relax, Alastor," Minerva said trying to diffuse his anger. "I'm just surprised to hear you say everything is fine. No conspiracy theories on this one?"

"Obviously, it was someone in the maze," Moody responded.

Miss Delacour was stirring. She sat up as Minerva bent down to talk to her. She was shaken by the experience. According to Miss Delacour, the mist had come upon her suddenly and she'd felt someone was following her. She asked them to identify themselves but the person refused to do so. She recounted running through the maze attempting to lose this mysterious person stalking her. The fog had become suffocating and she felt like she had run in circles.

"Zey were right behind me," Fleur said as she closed her eyes. "I screamed. And zen I woke up."

"Do you wish to continue on or would you like to forfeit?" Minerva asked her calmly.

Suddenly there were footsteps. They were approaching rapidly.

Minerva and Moody drew their wands. Miss Delacour jumped to her feet as her hand gripped her wand tightly.

"Identify yourself!" Minerva called into the mist.

"Professor Severus Snape," Snape said as he emerged from the mist with his wand drawn. Minerva was relieved.

Severus could tell by Minerva's face that something was afoul.

"I zink I vould like to leave ze maze," Miss Delacour stated. "I forfeit."

"Of course Miss Delacour," Minerva said as she gave the student a smile. "You've made your school very proud."

"As much as I vould like to win ze tournament, I vould prefer to exit in one piece," she replied with a grin.

"What are you doing here?" Moody said as he raised his wand to Severus.

"I could ask you the same thing," Severus retored.

"Professor Snape could escort Miss Delacour back to the tent to formally forfeit?" Minerva said. "Professor Moody you may return to your post."

"Aye," Moody said as he limped off into the mist.

Why is he going that way? Minerva thought to herself as Moody had chosen to head through the maze rather than around it.

"Alastor, shouldn't you go around?" Minerva questioned.

Can't you just be glad he's leaving? Severus said in her mind.

"It's faster this way. And I want to keep an eye out," Moody said gruffly. "I need to make sure Potter's still OK."

Minerva and Severus navigated their way out of the mist of the maze with Miss Delacour in tow. Once they had reached the edge of the maze, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Severus had felt uneasy since he'd visited the Durmstrang boat. The red sparks and subsequent forfeiture of Miss Delacour only added to that unease.

Did she say what had stunned her? Severus asked Minerva as they communicated via legilimency.

There is nothing in the maze that stuns. Minerva replied. Except people. She added darkly.

Their eyes met. It was possible another one of the champions had done this.

Possible- but not likely.

Severus nodded as he swept away into the darkness to escort Miss Delacour back to the judges.

Severus and Miss Delacour had just arrived back at the judges when the crowd shouted "OH!" It was not the "oh" of disappointment. As he scanned the maze, Severus could see red sparks flying high into the dark of the night sky. There was another problem. These sparks were coming from Filius's quadrant.

Severus didn't stay to listen to Miss Delacour's gratitude as he shot off into the dark. He found his feet carrying him toward Minerva's section of the maze rather than the location of the sparks. As he raced along the edge of the tall hedge his mind began to think of every possibility. He was worried what Minerva may do if she found Potter in danger, injured, or dead. He had to find her before she found Potter.

Lost in his own thoughts, he ran carelessly without regard for his surroundings. Suddenly, he ran into the very person he was looking for. They collided with some force and both were knocked back.

Minerva was feeling around for her wand. Severus held out his hand and summoned the wand to him. He handed it back to her and helped her to her feet.

"Sparks," Severus panted.

Minerva was still catching her breath. Unable to speak, she merely pointed.

Severus turned to see the blue and white swirl of an Elephant patronus approaching the pair. It stamped twice before raising its trunk and shaking its head up and down.

"Victor Krum has been found stunned," Filius Flitwick's voice said. "He is alright. But something is amiss. He said he couldn't control his actions. The last spell to come out of his wand was a Cruciatus Curse. He's agreed to forfeit. Professor Burbage is taking him back to have him looked over. Rolanda and I will conduct a search for the injured person."

Minerva and Severus stood in silence for a moment as they contemplated his words. Somewhere in the maze someone had been cruciated and was likely injured.

"Potter," Minerva said as she subconsciously brushed her fingers along the knife in a tension holster on her leg. It reaffirmed Severus's fear that Minerva would put herself in danger if meant protecting Potter.

Severus reached out and spun Minerva round to look at him.

"I will find Potter," he said. "You should stay here in case anything happens."

"I'll come with you," she replied. "It could be-"

Minerva dropped to her knees. She grabbed her shoulder and cried out as searing pain rippled from the mark on her shoulder. Clutching the mark on her collar bone, she fell on her back as she writhed on the ground struggling to breath.

Simultaneously, Severus had gripped his wrist as his Dark Mark seared with pain. He fell to his knees grasping his wrist as waves of paint radiated out from his wrist. His fingers gripped so tightly they were white. His chest as tight as his flesh felt like it would burn off. Tears filled his eyes as the pain immobilised him.

Minerva's hand reached out to squeeze his. His eyes were wide with fear. Neither could speak. Her face was filled with regret.

Minerva had experience this once before on October 31, 1981 the night that the Dark Lord had disappeared. She didn't know what to think.

Their marks still burned but the intolerable pain had subsided. Minerva rubbed her shoulder, but it was fruitless in dulling the pain.

"That was," Severus struggled to find the words. "I mean I've never-"

"I have," Minerva said with a faraway look in her eyes. "I have."

"Do you think he's back?" Severus asked.

"Or gone again," Minerva replied quietly as a tears fell softly.

She was still holding his hand so Severus pulled her up to her knees.

"Do you think he's dead?" Severus asked her.

She refused to meet his eyes.

"You can't kill him," she said cryptically.

"Do you know what it would it mean if he were dead?" Severus said as he took her chin and turned her face to him.

"You can't kill him," she repeated as she looked at him with dark eyes.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked her seriously.

Minerva leaned in and kissed him. Severus was unsure if this was because she felt overcome by emotion or if it was to avoid answering his question.

After a moment, Severus pushed Minerva back.

"Relax," he said.

"I'm sorry," she replied.

"No really," Severus said softly as he gently squeezed her hands. "Devil's Snare."

Minerva suddenly became aware that the Devil's Snare she had previously pushed back into the maze had crept out once more and had snaked its way around the pair.

Minerva slowed her breathing and tried to calm her heart rate. Severus reached for his wand but a vine encircled his wrist and pulled it back.

"Ah," Severus said uncomfortably as the vine tugged his wrist out of his control.

The vine that had encircled the pair tightened it's grip and Minerva struggled to remain calm as it became harder to breath. As Severus tried to pull his hand from hers, he moved too quickly and a vine shot out and tightened around his wrist. The pain of his mark was overtaken by the lack of circulation to his hands.

But Minerva still had one hand free. She moved very slowly and cautiously as she tried to reach for her wand. Severus's hopes were dashed as her eyes widened. Panic set in as her eyes darted to the grass. Her wand wasn't in her robes. She had dropped it when the pain had hit.

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered as she struggled to speak. A vine had snaked around her neck and she was starting to feel dizzy as it closed in.

Severus's vision was beginning to blacken as he struggled to maintain eye contact with Minerva.

There was a bright flash. Once again, Severus found he could breath. Oxygen filled his starving lungs and Severus opened his eyes to see spots.

"Are you alright?" Rolanda Hooch shouted as she shook Minerva violently by the shoulders.

"Severus-" Minerva said.

"He's fine," Rolanda snapped. "Are you alright?"

She didn't even ask me! Minerva heard Severus say in her head signaling that he was unharmed.

Minerva stood up and brushed off her robes.

"Any word on Potter?" She asked Rolanda.

"Still in the maze," Rolanda said. "Go back and get checked out. I'll watch your quadrant in the meantime."

Minerva shook her head.

"I wasn't asking," Rolanda said curtly as she stared at Minerva.

"I'll walk back with you," Severus said hoping to entice Minerva away from the maze.

Minerva relented and she and Severus made their way back toward the crowd.

Half an hour later Minerva was walking along the perimeter. They had located no injured person in the maze and everyone was on high alert. Severus was now patrolling inside the maze.

Minerva heard the crowd erupt and she turned back to see white sparks flash brilliantly into the sky. Someone had returned with the cup. It was all over.

But as quickly as the joy had come it had passed. The crowd had stopped cheering and a lone scream had torn out through the night.

Minerva raced back to toward the crowd. She was almost there when she heard Dumbledore shout for everyone to ''GET BACK."

Her heart was pounding as she turned the corner to see two figures on the ground. Potter was yelling.

He's alive. She thought to herself as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"He's back!" Harry cried. "He's back!"

Professor Dumbledore was speaking to Harry privately. The body on the ground was obstructed from her view. She approached the crowd. It seems Dumbledore's request had devolved to madness. The Minister of Magic and various Ministry officials had begun to surround Dumbledore and Potter. Minerva noticed Professor Sprout was struggling to hold Amos Diggory from rushing toward Dumbledore and Potter.

Her eyes scanned the crowd. Miss Delacour and Mr Krum were on their feet. They looked horrified.

Minerva looked back at Amos Diggory and clutched her hand over her mouth.

Cedric Diggory was the body. Cedric Diggory was dead.

Minerva did the only thing she could think of in that moment. Amos Diggory had broken from Pomona Sprout and had rushed to the body of his son who was lying on the ground - all but forgotten in the wake of Potter's announcement.

Potter was sobbing but Dumbledore was with him.

"My boy!" Amos cried as Minerva sat down next to him. She said nothing and instead ran her hand across his back in way she hoped was comforting.

Minerva felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Cedric's mother. She knelt down next to her husband and Minerva stepped away to give them a moment alone with their son.

She needed to speak with Dumbledore but he was in deep discussion with the Minister of Magic. Minerva had no desire to speak with the Minister or with his Undersecretary. She tried to make eye contact with Albus but there were too many people. She would have to get closer.

She pushed her way through the crowd toward the man in the bright robes. Someone had grabbed her sleeve in an attempt to get her attention, but Minerva pressed on. She was grateful when Hagrid noticed her. Using his size, he was able to push her right up to Dumbledore. She could tell Dumbledore was furious. The Minister seemed to be unable to grasp the severity of the situation.

"Minerva," he said as he looked grave." "Meet me in my office immediately."

She nodded in response and made her way toward the Headmaster's office. On her way to the castle she asked Professor Burbage to watch her students. Students had died at Hogwarts before. Sadly, it was something Minerva was familiar with from her own time as a student and from her many years on the staff. But it never got easier.

As she left the crowd she ran into Alastor Moody. He was beaming. Minerva felt uncomfortable calling it that but it was certainly the only way she could describe his appearance.

"What a night!" He said as he licked his lips.

"You have a very funny way of dealing with grief," she snapped before she could control it. "I suggest you find a more suitable tone before rejoining the crowd."

"If there's one thing I hate more than anything it's traitors that walk free," Moody snarled at her. "I know what my role is. Something you never learned."

Minerva left quickly and attributed Alastor's response to the attitudes around women in the workplace she'd often experienced.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside Dumbledore's office, the fire had grown dim. There was a soft glow on the portraits.

"My dear girl, what has happened?" asked Elizabeth Burke's portrait. It had always disturbed Minerva that Headmistress Burke called her "my dear girl" and had taken a liking to the Gryffindor. Burke had been a notorious Headmistress during her day and had rabid pureblood beliefs.

"Are you alright, Minerva?" the portrait of Armando Dippet asked.

"A student is dead," Minerva said bluntly. The portraits erupted with chatter. Minerva wanted nothing but quiet. But as much as the roar of the portraits disturbed her, she knew that it would be better for them to get it out now before Albus arrived. Minerva was bombarded with questions of who and how and why and found herself unable to answer them.

Armando Dippet was asking everyone to remain calm. Dilys Derwent was concerned for the safety of the school. Antonia Creaseworthy and Elizabeth Burke were shouting at one another. Some of the portraits had fled their frames to spread the message throughout the school or to find out more information. Minerva closed her eyes and tried to block out all of the sound.

Potter had said "He's back" and Minerva knew it could only mean one thing. She shouldn't have kissed Severus. She knew she shouldn't have done that. She knew better.

The sound of the door closing drew Minerva back to reality. She turned around to see Severus.

He took two steps toward her and they embraced.

He's back. Severus's voice said in her head.

I know. She replied as she laid her head on his shoulder.

They stood like this for a moment and Minerva allowed the comforting silence to embrace her.

As they broke apart, they stared at each other. Severus reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

An audible gasp shook them both. Their private moment was, in fact, not so private.

"My dear girl," Elizabeth Burke said in a scandalised voice. "What have you done?"

Before Minerva could respond, the door burst open and Dumbledore walked in. Minerva and Severus could sense his anger. He swept behind his desk. He pushed his glasses up and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Cedric Diggory is dead any I believe that Voldemort is responsible," he said as he sat down.

"Where's Potter?" Minerva asked.

"Mr. Potter has returned unharmed," Albus said. "The cup was a portkey."

"But where's Potter?" Minerva asked again. She needed to know the boy was safe.

"Did he say where it took him?" Severus asked Dumbledore.

"A graveyard," Dumbledore responded. "I suspect the location of the late Mr. Tom Riddle Sr."

"Where is Potter?" Minerva pressed as her nostrils flared.

No one responded. Minerva cursed herself for not seeing to Potter's whereabouts before following Dumbledore's orders to go to his office. She knew how he was. She knew it was foolish to think Dumbledore could see to Potter's safety while dealing with the Ministry.

"I've asked Alastor Moody to stay with Mr Potter down on the Quidditch pitch," Dumbledore said. "I've asked him to keep Harry there until we get things sorted. I'll need to speak with him and Minerva, I'll need you to deal with the Ministry and the Board."

"I saw Mr Potter with Professor Moody heading up the stairs on the third floor," said the portrait of Phyllida Spore.

"Why would Alastor take Harry away from the safety of the crowd?" Severus asked.

"He wouldn't," Dumbledore and Minerva said simultaneously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minerva felt uncomfortable as she sat across from Barty Crouch Jr as his eyes felt invasive and his lip-licking habit was intolerable.

After Dumbledore had stunned the impostor he'd sent Minerva to fetch a dog - the she knew was Sirius Black - from the grounds and bring him to his office. Minerva had returned to find Dumbledore interrogating the man. The real, horribly weak Alastor Moody had been taken off to the Hospital Wing to be examined. Minerva knew he would have a long road to recovery.

Potter, Severus, and Dumbledore had exited and had left Minerva to guard the prison until the Ministry officials arrived.

"Blood traitorous whore," Crouch spat at her. Minerva didn't acknowledge the comment.

"I've waiting a year to say that to you," Crouch went on as his eyes widened. "I've seen every inch of your scars."

That disturbed her. She had always wondered how much Moody's eye could see.

"He's back," Crouch went on madly. "And I have remained loyal. And I will watch you beg for mercy at the feet of my Lord."

"Like how you begged for your mother to save you at your trial?" Minerva retorted nonchalantly as she pushed her glasses up her nose.

"I don't want him to kill you," Crouch explained. "I hope he keeps you around so I can revel in watching the great Gryffindor bitch brought to heel."

A chill overtook Minerva.

"Well where you're going I am sure you'll have plenty of time to think about that," she said, unsure of how to react.

"For a year I got to delight in torturing that ugly, old cripple," Crouch said salivating. The firelight danced off his eyes as Minerva looked up at him. "But none of it compared to the pleasure of watching you try to hide. Frozen with fear at the thought that someone had discovered your revolting little secret."

Minerva was growing cold. Crouch had hit a nerve.

"And when he finds out that you, the queen of traitorous whores, is warming the bed of another traitor-"

"Shut up," Minerva snapped as she shivered. She looked at the mirror as frost grew across it.

Grabbing her wand she stepped back so she could focus on the window and the door. The windows were frosted over. Minerva knew that there were dementors nearby. Crouch was squirming. He no doubt had traumatic memories from his days in Azkaban.

The door flew open and the Minister of Magic entered with his Undersecretary and two aurors. They were accompanied by a dementor.

"What is the meaning of this?" Minerva demanded.

Minister Fudge stepped forward and pulled reading glasses out of his robes. He cleared his throat. But before Fudge could speak, Crouch began to rant.

"The Dark Lord has returned and your government will fall," Crouch said madly. "We will cleanse this earth and secure the existence and dominance of our people and we will ensure a future for pureblood witches and wizards."

"Crouch has been acting on Voldemort's orders," Minerva started to explain. "We are all in danger."

"I've seen enough," Fudge said as he took off his glasses. "Do the deed."

Minerva watched as the Dementor swept in and began to suck the life from Crouch.

"Stop!" Minerva cried, "This isn't right!"

Crouch squirmed in his chair as fear overtook him. Fudge had looked away, unable to watch the scene before him.

"STOP THIS!" Minerva screamed. "He needs a trial!"

Minerva drew her wand and aimed it at the Dementor. Before she could say anything, one of the auror's covered her mouth and grabbed her outstretched arm.

"She will need to be subdued," the Undersecretary said to the Minister.

Minerva watched helplessly as Barty Crouch Jr's soul left his body and was consumed by the Dementor. He was lifeless and unmoving. The auror let go of Minerva and she squared her shoulders.

"You can't do that without a trial," Minerva said angrily to Minister Fudge.

"Oh but you'll find I can," Fudge replied. "When my life is in danger, dementors are well within their authority to protect me."

"He was tied to a chair," Minerva said as she felt fury growing inside her. "YOU BLOODY ORDERED IT."

"Imagine how dangerous it could be if this lunatic's rantings got out to the public?" Crouch said uneasily. "There would be a panic. It would be very dangerous."

"You're covering this up!" Minerva said aghast. A wave of emotion swept over her. She'd never held much respect for Fudge and his Ministers. He'd risen to power in the vacuum created by Millicent Bagnold's retirement and a series of political downfalls of more popular candidates. Fudge had been a relative nobody, a dark horse.

"I'm containing the situation before it gets out of control," Fudge replied angrily. "If the public got wind of this it could lead to calls for new elections!"

"Ya sniveling, cowardly bampot," Minerva spat as she pointed at the Dementor and added dangerously, "get that thing out of this castle."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later Minerva had returned to the castle. She was feeling a little sheepish for her shouting match with the Minister that had carried through the school. It had certainly made the emergency meeting of the Board of Governors uncomfortable. Minerva had been forced to attend in Albus's place- a choice that, Minerva feared, he would come to regret.

Cornelius Fudge had never forgotten Dumbledore's popularity in his first election. Although Dumbledore had refused the position of Minister, there were a great many people that had hoped Dumbledore would accept. Fudge had long viewed Dumbledore as a rival and Minerva was concerned Fudge was worried Dumbledore would somehow use the return of the Dark Lord as an effort to usurp the Minister.

Minerva noted that Lucius Malfoy had been conspicously absent from the meeting of the Board. The Ministry had come in full force and Minerva was concerned about their approach. The Senior Undersecretary had suggested that they meet again to discuss, in depth, a plan from the Ministry to intervene in what they viewed as a deeply troubled Hogwarts.

Minerva hated to admit that the death of Cedric Diggory had left many Governors feeling a desperate need for reform. Their judgement was clouded by the suddenness of the night's events and the Ministry was abusing that.

She entered her rooms and shook off her cloak. It would be dawn in a few hours and Minerva would have to be up early to attend to business. She realised she hadn't even talked to Pomona who would be grieving the loss of her student. Minerva popped the cork off a bottle of whiskey and dumped a hefty pour into a tumbler. She titled her head back and downed it in one swig.

Instead of using magic, she took her hair down and massaged her temples. She'd have a headache tomorrow, but for now she needed something to dull the pain. She picked up her glass and walked over to her window. Gazing out onto the grounds she contemplated the events of the night.

"Come to bed," a voice said behind her.

Minerva dropped her glass and reached for her wand. She cast Lumos and pointed to wand into her sitting room.

Severus Snape was sitting perfectly still in the dark in her armchair. He said nothing and raised an eyebrow.

"Dammit Severus," she cursed. "I could have hurt you."

She waved her wand and banished the broken glass. Sighing she leaned against the cool glass of the window. Severus came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Things are going to change at Hogwarts," Minerva said in a soft, sad voice.

"I know," Severus said he kissed the top of her head.


End file.
